Love or Hate Me? You can't escape me
by windemerald
Summary: Chase me, Look at Me, Remember Me, Live in Me, Love Me. What If Shindo is a 1st Dan in Karate, No idea about Go, Son of a business tycoon, allows Sai to play all the matches because he's busy with his Karate match, and simply doesn't care and did I mention he's Bi-sexual. [AkiraXHikaru BL pairing]
1. Chapter 1- Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story. Not planning to own it, but I love the story.**

**All setting and characters are taken from Hotta Yumi and Obata Takeshi's Hikaru no GO**

**Author's preamble: This story is different from the original story, although some settings are taken from the original and use here.**

**This is my 2nd story of writing Hikaru no Go after a long year and lost my writing touches, so I'm practicing and polishing them again. So FORGIVE ME if I could not explain, narrate, describe the story as specific and clear.**

**I'll try to rewrite and update it as I can until June 18 since that will be the start of the school year and have to vigoriously prepare for the revolting, blood-spitting crisis of my life.**

**Note: The story is narrated by Sai and Shindo's perspective**

**I will add Touya POV and others but it'll take a level of a experience writer so I'm just an amateur, so you know what i mean...It'll be messy! ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Beginning**

~Shindo POV~

I woke up from the strong alarm of the clock near my bedside.

I could feel a vein popped out on my head, when I saw what time it is.

4.30 am. 4.30 in the friggin morning.

I know i turned off my alarm last night. I already planned to sleep all day.

After the Karate Tournament in Tokyo. I was deadtired, my body was aching, my bruise are visible all over my body. Although only one person was responsible for it.

"bloody -"

just thinking of that person, made my day worse than before.

I turned and turned on my bed, until I could feel my body awaking.

being awake in mind is completely different from being awake in body.

My body sometimes doesn't listen to me, like it has a mind of its own.

I turned 1 last time and got up on bed.

I broke a yawn, there's no way I can go back to sleep once I'm awake.

I stared lazily at the view outside my window, it was morning but the sun hasn't come up yet. but i never seen the sun rises, like ever, not in my lifetime, and my lifetime which is my 12 years of life.

the window was open, i must have forgotten to close it last night.

~sigh~

I got up, scratch my stomache, which somehow gave me relief and

close the window, the cool breeze gave me shivers and the stillness of the morning which i've never seen before, since i'm use in waking up at 8 in the morning, is eerie. like one of those horror movies Akari force me to watch, since she's afraid to watch alone. I mean " Why would you watch a horror movie if you're scared, is very confusing for me?"

I told her this, attempted to leave and Mitani, just comes out of nowhere and drag me along with her inside the Movie room at the Mansion.

Sometimes I wonder why our parents get along fine and yet we always argue, to even the most insignificant stuff.

and Sometimes I wonder why I was friends with a stalker and a scaredy cat. but i would never say it out loud to them, because as much as they annoy me, they are my childhood friends.

*Moo*

I tilted my head to the table near my bed.

*Moo* - my phone sms alert-

I let it sound 3 times, am satisfied and pick up my phone and read the message.

_sms: Mitani_

_Hikaru, know you're awake_

_my house- 8 o'clock_

_sword_

_late or your dead_

_p. gate- front guards_

I frowned. I was too lazy yesterday to look for the sword. My fault.

I must have set my alarm early and didnt bother to notice the set time.

I check the clock- 5 am

"hmmm, I still got a lot of time, why rush it"

I walk towards the bathroom which is a few walks away from my room, passed grandpas room, and freshen up.

"Grandpa, do you know where my old shinai sword is?

I forgot where I placed it"

"Oh, that thing, I remember Eina carrying it up the attic"

"the attic- bloo-fudge, that's so dusty up there and i just took a shower", I complained

Grandpa raised a brow, and returned to playing Go.

I've grown up spending my youth back and forth from the Mansion to Grandpa's Traditional Japanese House. I don't know if old people just prefer living in old traditional houses, or because old traditional houses allows only old people

but I have never seen a kid of my age, living inside the place, Never.

"Grandpa, can't you just order Eina to go get it?" , I called, but i knew once grandpa play Go, he can no longer hear his surroundings.

I grit my teeth, curse words in my head and stump towards the attic.

Mitani and I we'll be covered in dirt and sweat later on so old century attic dust doesn't matter really.

The attic is part of the house 2nd floor ceiling. I still wonder why the ceiling never gave away when the attic is filled with old, dusty, -Old ancestral stuff.

8th generation descendants even the youngest have to learn, even beaten to them the familys ancestors way back from the Edo period. My siblings and I were even taught how to know a fake from an orginal, Edo period and Heian antics artifacts and treasures.

We do not need to learn it on musuems and stuff, cause we have it there on the attack, countless treasures from the past, stored and allow to dust

honestly, I find old information useless, unless its Karate and Soccer and tips how to get a date, aside from that. I find them useless and trash, although my brain don't normally agree.

put it simply, my brain process, store, manage all the image I have seen everyday. Like a Gallery, Museum, hard drive that stores the information or displays them.

That is why the word, "I will forgive, but never forgets" come to life. I still believe i was the one who made that famous.

I headed to the stairs, with a structure of bookshelves on each side of the wall heading towards an old oak door.

The door has a complicated lock, system, only the me, grandpa and Eina knows how to open the attic door.

Old houses is prone to thief than Western houses with modern, up to date security system.

but Grandpa is a genius architect who build a lot of buildings which are know look upon as a state of the art mastercraft. I wanna be like him when I grow up.

I fiddled with the lock, i heard a click and sounds of mechanical system loosening and the door opened inside.

If Eina were here, I could just ask her to get the Sword [ shinai] inside but i have no clue where she is, so here I am dreading the silence and darkness of the attic.

I'm not scared at all. I just hate it when I can't see where I'm going or what i'm looking for when its dark.

I turn on the torch I brought with me. and flash it inside.

"where the heck is the Shinai?", I darted my eyes from every corner, in a hurry, then at the far corner, on top of boxes, lies the _Shinai_ i was looking for.

I darted across the room. I was in such a hurry i didn't notice something blocking my path until it was to late.

*Crash*

*Thud*

*Bam*

*crash*

* Owww*

*cough-*

* stupid attic*

I curse under my breath, knowing no one can hear me

pushed books away from me. and fanning the air as i cough off the dust i inhaled

' _stupid dust' _ i thought

I got up, sitted myself amongs the dust and rub my aching leg and feet, no scratch that. The thing i hit was hard and heavy that when i stumbled , i hit books piled at the side and toppled over me.

I haven't sparred with Mitani and I'm already aching and bruising over piles of books and solid objects, beneath my feet.

I cough a few more and when i'm sure there is less dust, i inhaled.

I look for my torch and found it lying under a wooden table

I focus the lights on the thing that i stumbled on.

A Goban?

why the heck is a Goban lying over here.

Eina must have forgotten to placed it properly and just left it here or it could be grandpa. He have strict orders not to touch anything stored in the attic.

We store them there, but we don't touch other stuff.

I move closer trying to set it aside so I won't trip when I leave.

Then when i move closer I saw blood stains on the Goban.

My eyes grow wide with worry. Blood stains!

I darted the lights to my aching leg...no...feet...not there either...

elbow...bruised but not bleeding...

it took me a moment to realize, if the blood isn't mine, then whose is it?

I remember our historical lessons of our ancestry and artifacts from the old era, some of the things store in the attic, are either spoils of war or trophy or stolen goods through clean or underhanded means.

underhanded- could be illegal, force removal, even kill to steal

suddenly I have cold sweats and I was shaking, my brain must have enjoyed it for it chose the right moment to display a slideshow of Akari horror movie collection

If I ever make out here alive, I'll make sure to send them in the recycling center and melted to whatever they serve their purpose.

my eyes darted from the door, my shinai, to the blood stains. My head was raising possibilities, and my sweat glands just loves to pump out more sweats even though its spring in Hokkaido.

' God! Oh Great Buddha. if you hear me. if I make out here alive, please let me beat up Mitani and burn Akari's DVD'

I close my eyes, inhaled quick breaths, darted and grab my Shinai, and made a run to the door, but before I could reach there. I could feel the air getting colder, the surroundings turning transparent, and my body getting heavier as I tried to approach the door.

_**Can you see it?**_

I felt my sweat froze, or maybe I was imagining it.

I must be panicking because I'm hearing voices in my head.

I ignore it and tried to open the door. I have opened that door countless of times that I could open it with my eyes close, but in that situation closing my eyes would be the end of me.

'Why is it not opening?'

I tried to pull it, bang it , kick it with full force

whatever is inside the attic, its still there, that cold temperature hasn't drop yet

'come on! -open- open you damn piece of useless wood'

_**Who are you?**_

there it is again, the ethereal voice from my head

doors not opening, room is freezing cold

I could run scenes after scenes from DVD about this situation, wracking my brain how to get out of this situation

I was prepared to find ways during situations where your lock in a room or can't get out. It was standard protocol for children at the age of 6, whom i recently learned was simply invented for us to escape during kidnapping or life or death situation per say, a burning building or sinking ship or a plane crush. Just the ordinary accidents, which to us attempted murder of our lives. yup, just standard

BUT

we were never thought how to handle yourself in a situation like this nor have I ever read a book titled " how to escape an attic with a ghost for Dummies"

If I get out here alive, I'll write a book for it

_**Can you hear my voice? You can, can't you?**_

I don't know how long was i standing there, but **me-1**, screams i need to get out, **me-2** shouts Don't look behind you, **me-3** was hysterical, **me-4** is in a delusional state of facing the ghost and fighting it face to face, who cares if I wasn't trained an exorcist, I visit temples on weekends and offer flowers to my ancestors when during those days for family tomb visits, I even keep an amulet for victory inside my pocket. Being an exorcist is a piece of cake, **me-5 **is crying that horror movies exorcist all dies, one ay or another, **me-6** goodbye my future life

**me-7 **

with my eyes close, Shinai at the ready

_Yes,I can_

_**You can, YOU CAN! Almighty God, I thank you. I will now return...to the living world!**_

without thinking I turned around and a blinding light hit me-OH

* * *

**Hikaru character here is different, so please bear with him for a while**

**SHinai- is a japanese wooden sword use in Kendo**

**Updates: ?/ I'm even asking myself this question**

.


	2. Chapter 2- Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story. Not planning to own it, but I love the story.**

**All setting and characters are taken from Hotta Yumi and Obata Takeshi's Hikaru no GO**

**Author's preamble: This story is different from the original story, although some settings are taken from the original and use here.**

**This is my 2nd story of writing Hikaru no Go after a long year and lost my writing touches, so I'm practicing and polishing them again. So FORGIVE ME if I could not explain, narrate, describe the story as specific and clear.**

**I'll try to rewrite and update it as I can until June 18 since that will be the start of the school year and have to vigoriously prepare for the revolting, blood-spitting crisis of my life.**

**Note: The story is narrated by Sai and Shindo's perspective**

**I will add Touya POV and others but it'll take a level of a experience writer so I'm just an amateur, so you know what i mean...It'll be messy! ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Meeting**

**~Author POV~**

Shindo woke up staring at a white ceiling.

'_Where am I?'_

_'your awake, Hikaru?'_

" Yeah, I'm awake" he responded, then a man, in his late 20's dress in White Kimono, with purple hair wearing a top hat loomed over him, with a worried look.

_'Whose this old fashion person?'_

'how rude- I'm not old fashion- this is how i normally dress', he flip is fan open and cover his face leaving the eyes seen

'what?!' Shindo blinked, thinking if he read it aloud or in his head, but the person never move his mouth

'I said your being rude Hikaru!' the voice was screaming, whining and yet the person infront of him just gave a pouty-tears expressions, but he DIDNT move his mouth

this is getting weirder

Shindo scanned the room, Nobody else inside, but just the 2 of them.

he check under the bed, beside the bedside table, but no one is there. Just the 2 of them...

and then memories of what happened came flashing back to him, like being shown a slideshow in quick speed, sliding second after second

hwaaaaaaaaaaa! -Get away from me!

Shindo grabbed a vase and throw it to the man- it slip right through him

A GHOST

he paled and throw whatever he could reach to the man, pillow, sheets, pole, phone

and then the ghost did something Shindo didn't expect in his life to see

The ghost cried, he has such a pained expression that Hikaru felt his inside flipping inside out.

He grab his sheet, and started vomiting on the bed sheets.

The ghost stop crying and floated close to him, asking in a worried tone if his alright

' Shut up' was all he could utter and started vomiting again

seconds later, doctor and nurse rush inside and tended to him, even with he's hazy vision he cold see his grandpa entered after the medical staff were inside the room, aided by another nurse , the ghost beside him then he lost conscioussness.

When Shindo opened his eyes, he wasn't at the hospital but is lying under a Sakura tree near a glistening lake.

'Is this a dream?'

'I'm afraid yes'

Shindo turned to see who responded and he saw the man who was at the hospital

he knows his a ghost, a dead person, but as Shindo look at him carefully

he could see his sad eyes, hungry, longing, as if all expressions portrayed through them.

He was slim, with feminine features, when you look at him closely, he was breathtakingly beautiful

he have never seen a beautiful ghost, those ghost from the movies, were freaky, scary-ugly

but the ghost standing before him was so beautiful he thought for a second 'she' was an angel

the ghost lips curve to a smile, graceful and elegant

' she - you're mistaken if you think I'm a woman'

'huh - WHAT! you can read my thoughts'

'dearest Hikaru, I have waited a 1000 years to be in the living world again, to play Go again and God have granted me for it'

'huh' was Shindo intelligent reply, ' What are you talking about?

I don't understand a word you're saying?

God? Go? 1000 years? What are you?'

'My name is Fujiwara no Sai, I have long awaited to meet you, and now I can play Go to my hearts content' Sai replied, if there was a mouth as big as a monkey, Shindo swore that's what Sai look like when smiling. A huge grin

'Sai? Go? You must be mistaken, I don't know you nor do i give a sleeze about this Go, so go away'

'you don't know Go' as if Sai didn't hear him, he continued, ' Go is the Game made by God, It has existed for over a 1000 years, surely you heard of this?'

Shindo thought for a second, He doesn't know any Sai from history but he knows of Go due to his grandpa, but its true he doesn't give a sleeze for it.

' now i see why i never know of it, It just slip my mind, my grandpa played it, but I don't know of it'

Sai's jaw drop, dont know of Go! This is preposterous!

every kid knows of Go. Why only a fool doesn't know of Go

' a Fool' he muttered, but Shindo heard it. he might be dense, but he's not a fool

'what did you say' he's tone was threatening, he has already forgotten the beautful image he have seen a while ago.

'Oh no- No- i did not mean it that way' Sai continued, ' I only meant I was a fool to have been over excited when the one I ended up with, doesn't even know of Go. I have no ill words for you - I-'

'enough- ' he shut him up, ' i already heard enough, now that you know that i am of no use to you, why don't you leave my dream and let me wake up' he scanned his surroundings , ' who knows what's happening to me by now, i'm still not planning to die in an early age'

Sai stayed silent, he step near the lake. Shindo must have seen his face or read his mind but at that moment before Sai's feet could touch the water, Hikaru was already there and pulled him quickly away.

'Hikaru?-' Sai's expression look suprised. Shindo got up, ignoring him, and grab his collar.

'stupid ghost, what were you trying to do? are you that hopeless to think of drowning yourself in the lake-' shindo was shaking with anger, ' i don't care if you're a ghost. if you have lost all your rational senses, knowing you're a ghost. what is the point of dying again...that is the most foolish thing I have ever seen!'

what if during that time,-when he's about to take his life, what if this kid appeared before him- maybe he could have stop him, then he may have changed his mind and not committed suicide. -

Hikaru felt something wet fell on his skin, cold and warm both contrasting. he look up and saw Tears falling from Sai's eyes.

It was weird, why is the ghost smiling yet crying at the same time. he could not understand. It was the same when he defeated Mitani. he was also smiling and crying at the same time.

' Hey don't cry' Shindo tiptoed and wipe the tears on Sai's eyes, to Sai's suprise, ' don't misunderstand. I'm not pitying you- i just hate it when someone cries especially a beauty like you'

Sai animatedly wipe his tears and glomped Shindo.

'Hey - get off me', Sai ignored him and joyfully stuck to him

' if you were born during the Edo period, you and Torajiro might give the ladies a run for their money'

'huh- Torajiro- don't tell me i'm going to met another ghost- Hell no' , Shindo made a shooing motion to Sai only it just goes through im, yet Shindo still flails around trying to get rid of him

' Torajiro is Honinbou Shusaku' Sai screamed. That got Shindo's attention.

'what did you say Honinbou Shusaku?'

Sai nodded excitedly, having his friend being the topic

'How do you know Honinbou Shusaku? - did you live during the Edo period- Shusaku's time?' Shindo ask excitedly

Sai shook his head, ' i didn't exactly live, but I existed at that time'

'Torajiro was the same age like you when i first met him, he was the 1st person who have seen my tears. Unable to play Go. He allowed me to play Go to my hearts content but he died at an early age'

'he died young? but i thought he died at the age 33? that's young for you? I think he's pretty old at that age'

'for a kid- i suppose he seem old- but for an adult- that age is still young, a peak of your life- and yet he-', Sai have that same expression again, that sad, longing, painful expression.

Shindo sighed. He's not weak to tears but well he don't like them sad either. and honinbou shusaku was the reason why their family never get sick by any diseases. probably because he died young- his descendants will live to old age

'then I'm not dying early then huh'- Shindo sighed

'I guess since you know my great ancestor, I suppose i can honor him, by allowing you to play GO'

Sai's face lit up, 'really?!'

'yeah, cool, fine- so long as you wont disturb me during my matches'

'matches?'

' when i wake up, I'll show you how the world have changed since long ago'

* * *

**I hope i did good writing this chapter.**

**If you find unsatisfactory, please PM, post, review, and please offer me you're honest thought**

**P.S :**

**Dear Guest,**

Please read the Chap. 2 Story again...I'm sure I've explained it already that for younger generation, they see '33 yrs. old' as "quite" old, but for those in their late 20's &amp; early 30's, they see '33' as young...

This is a scientific studies...not an opinionated one...

I supposed I have explained it rather straightforward, no offense done.


	3. Chapter 3- Returning

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story. Not planning to own it, but I love the story.**

**All setting and characters are taken from Hotta Yumi and Obata Takeshi's Hikaru no GO**

**Author's preamble: This story is different from the original story, although some settings are taken from the original and use here.**

**This is my 2nd story of writing Hikaru no Go after a long year and lost my writing touches, so I'm practicing and polishing them again. So FORGIVE ME if I could not explain, narrate, describe the story as specific and clear.**

**I'll try to rewrite and update it as I can until June 18 since that will be the start of the school year and have to vigoriously prepare for the revolting, blood-spitting crisis of my life.**

**Note: The story is narrated by Sai and Shindo's perspective, or mine**

**I will add Touya POV and others but it'll take a level of a experience writer so I'm just an amateur, so you know what i mean...It'll be messy! ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Returning**

I woke up, I was still inside the hospital as apparent in the equipments, positioned around me.

Sai was there beside me, looking at me with a worried expression, worn on his beautiful face

_'Hey, Sai'_ i said in my mind

_'welcome back'_ he greeted me, though I know only I can hear him.

I scanned my surroundings and notice an needle inserted in my left arm, heart monitor, breathing machines, attach on my body

If I don't know anything, I'll think I was dying.

I had cold sweats,

' _was I dying before?' _I asked Sai

He was about to respond when my attention was distracted by a loud crash

when I turned to look, it was Akari, pale, wearing a suprise expression. Then she dash into the room and embrace me tightly.

'Shindo! Shindo! wahhhhh', she burst into tears and wailed loudly. I tried patting her with my free arm but I realize I was to weak to even left it.

'Shindo', a suprised voice sounded in the background

'who is it now', i thought to myself, I glanced at the door and Mitani, wearing his usual shorts, suspenders and white long sleeve get-up. His hair was messy as usual and he had darck circles in his eyes, like he lost a days of sleep.

'Hey, dude-', i greeted casually, ' you look like you haven't sleep for days? - not so like you' I joked around and chuckled

Mitani bit his lips, it was his habit when he gets offended or annoyed, restraining himself. then he exploded.

' YOU BASTARD!', he stumped inside angrily and grabbed by collar. He look like his about to strangled me right there, his eyes darted to the equipments, attach to me and restrained himself, but i suppose it was not enough to remove his fist hovering a few inches near. Akari was beside him, couching him to let go of me.

I may have defeated Mitani countless times, but he throws really nasty punches. I'm lucky I can read his attacks, or else It will not be the 1st time I'm lying inside the hospital.

I didn't struggle or remove his hold on me. Akari was frantic, her eyes darting from me to him. I simply smirk and sat there calmly.

It just made Mitani furious, he raise his fist and was about to punch me. I were scanning my brain countless treatment to restore my face back to its position, and I'm sure I'll stay longer in the hospital due to sever damage.

He move his fist and I close my eyes, ready for impact. any minute now...any minute now-?

I felt a soft thump on my chest, when i opened my eyes, Mitani's head was leaned on my chest. He was shaking, in anger, frustration, annoyance, hate. My presence can make a person unsettled, thankfully, not to an extent of killing me.

' I thought - we all thought-' he pressed his head firmly on my chest. it made me winced but not hard enough to hurt.

' when you didn't wake up-i thought- we were told-', he couldn't continue, even Akari who is the calmest of us 3, was crying again. She was covering her face while grabbing Mitani shirt , ' I told you to come to my house , not in the hospital you bastard'

_'Sai did I die?' _i asked him mentally

_'No, Hikaru- you were just asleep' _

_'but why do they look like i was about to die?'_

_' when you didn't wake up for 3 weeks they- '_

'WHAT?' , i must have said it aloud that Akari and Mitani both look at me, their eyes red, from crying. hey, if I know better, this people gave me quite a hard time, so seeing them like this, well I kinda felt guilty although it was amusing to watch them.

' _F***'_ i cursed mentally

Sai covered his face with his paper fan, hiding his amused expression.

_' you are enjoying this, aren't you, you stupid ghost' _

he made no attempt to reply, while I focus back to Mitani and Akari. I have no choice but to put an act.

' What are you acting all girly for?' , I told them, looking as annoyed and pissed as I can manage, 'I was just sleeping- what did you think I was doing?'

Mitani tried to shout at me, well he almost did when my stomach beat him to it.

My stomach growled loudly, I pressed it and rub it softly. I glanced at them, looking guilty, ' Do you think the canteen has some food left at this hour? I'm starving'

_'Oh Hikaru'_ I heard Sai muttered embarrassed. I ignored him.

Mitani and Akari did what I didn't expect them to do. They burst out laughing.

Akari was leaning at the rail, her hand covering her mouth , but it didn't help mute the laughter, Mitani didn't help at all. He was clutching his stomache and was leaning at the railing.

They were crying and angry at me a while back as if they're going to cut my life line, and now they're laughing. I did what any rational person would do in that situation. I grunted.

Minutes later, Akari started to tell me what happened after I lose consciousness. I only told her I remembered collapsing at the attic because I stumble on something and hit my head, I excluded telling Sai story cause I have more than a few ' I'm sorry', ' I'll be careful next time', 'don't worry', 'Shut UP Mitani', ' I'll make you replace me in the hospital next time i defeat you', and so on.

My parents, siblings and grandpa, even Eina visited me. I heard from Akari, grandpa and dad were arguing due to what happened to me.

It wasn't grandpa's fault neither Eina, but I didn't woke up for 3 weeks and the situation turned out bad.

It wasn't anyone's fault. It was because I saw blood stains, Sai decided to attach himself to me and having a ghost inside of you put a strain both in your body and spirit. So we all agree it's SAI's fault, right?!

* * *

after 3 weeks, when the doctor decided I was well to travel, we left the hospital and traveled back to Tokyo. My stuff were already pack.

Dad and grandpa , were still not in good terms. I tried to ease things up, and blame it at the attic, but Eina got involved because she store the Shinai up there, then Mitani got involved next for challenging me to Kendo, then the Yakuza and everyone just blames the other. I got tired and leave them be.

I promise grandpa to visit him which he gladly obliged, telling me, he'll be expecting me next time, but made sure no more attic accidents. We just laughed it off. Did I mention my grandpa is the coolest grandpa in the world.

No? i guess I wasn't the sweetest grandkid, but I'm not the worst.

Mitani also left Hokkaido, he didn't travel with us cause a Yakuza and a businessman seen together doesn't make a pretty picture.

Worse? A black Volkswagen and an armored Van travelling along the countryside, is pretty suspicious nevertheless

What 's worse was Sai keep on fidgeting, moving from here to there to everywhere, pointing excitedly every thing he saw, while inside the car, of course I have to see what he was pointing so I could explain it to him, but my actions must have looked unnatural but my family and Akari were looking at me suspiciously.

' Hikaru- do you perhaps develop ADHD, after you hit your head?' my older sister asked jokingly.

My older brother snorted and Akari, looked as if she was about to burst into another fit of laughter. Only my mother looked worried of me, as all mother's would.

'very funny Sis-' i retorted back, ' but I'm not laughing'

she was about to add another sarcastic comeback, when my attention was distracted by Sai, pointing his fan up on the sky.

_'Hikaru, look a huge bird', _I look up and saw a plane. I smirked.

_'that's a plane, Sai'_

_'what is this we are riding?'_

_'A car'_

_'how does it run?'_

I thought for a second, i never really bothered knowing how a car run. It just run with gasoline. Hey, I'm just a kid, I don't know everything in the world.

I even considered asking my parents, but seeing how everyone thinks I'm crazy, asking that will only hit a nail on the floor.

_'we feed it with liquid from the ground and it runs, when it runs out of liquid, we stack it again', I explained simply._

_'How cool!'_

_'yea'_ \- i was having fun explaining to Sai, and i didn't made them all up. I just explained it in simple words and ideas.

_'Hikaru, why is your friend car different from yours?'_

I glanced at the armored Van following a few meters behind us.

_'oh that- they're Yakuza so everyday, they are getting into war and they have to always be prepared for sudden attack' _, I slumped back into the sit, positioned myself comfortably. Sai's attention won't be distracted by now, seeing how deep he was in thought on the armored Van

_'like in past, War broke out here and there- I wasn't involved since I live at the capital'_

_'I see- you have a luxurious life- huh', _I glanced at brother, looking at his phone, and my sister no longer paid attention to me, and is now paying attention to her phone. I guess she's checking stocks again

then I paid attention to Sai

Sai expression, changed he no longer look excited but his face was replace by a painful expression, as if the memory from the past hurt him.

heard ghost who don't passed on, has a lot of regrets and Sai's regret was he couldn't play Go anymore. My life is so much different from the Movie I saw.

Ghost appears bearing regret and then drag you down along with him. The thought sent shivers in my bones.

'_ Hey Sai- Grandpa told me there's a lot of Go Salon in Tokyo. when we arrive I'll let you play all the games you want' _\- I tried to change the subject and to make him focus on GO. We don't want Sai turning evil, and dragging me inside the Goban. That thought sounded freaky enough

* * *

**Tokyo, Shindo family Mansion**

The Mansion was secluded from the city, in fact, it's on top of a hill.

Built with high level security system, skilled personnel, heck- If I pushed it further, I still believe our maids are ninja and our guards are Samurai. They appear and disappear, the house looks sparkly clean, even the ceiling and chandeliers looks as if they're being cleaned everyday.

It's a child's imagination, can't blame me?

The car stop one by one at the front driveway leading to a huge oaken door.

A life sized Lion statue stand infront of the door that separates the driveway. I wanted a pet Lion and since it's not allowed, Dad decided to build me a Lion statue, It will greet me everytime I return home and he and I were satisfied with that. Uncanny , but pretty much cool. Soon that Lion was decided as one of the main tourist attraction everytime visitors and guest are invited to the Mansion.

It has now become the house Guardian statue and I was satisfied with that. Real or not, I grew fond of my Lion Statue.

though seeing Sai made a fuss , a whine and a whimper as he tried to hide behind my back. made it even more amusing.

~ narrator~

The Shindo Family got out of the car and was greeted by many maids lined up at both sides.

They bowed in unison and greeted them in perfect harmony. Shindo was used to this but Sai was looking dumbfounded.

'hey, Hey- Hikaru. I thought you were Torajiro's descendant? but whose side of the family is the relative of a Lord?'

'Huh?' was Shindo's intelligent reply.

Sai ignored his dumb response and continued

'or is your mother a daughter of a Lord?'

'what?'

'or a mistress of the emperor?'

'Shut up-?' Shindo finally got him to stop.

' I have no idea what you're talking about, nor do i have any relation to a Lord, nor do we have a relative whose a mistress. NO-' he exclaimed, he was scanning any information in his brain but no such input existed, not that he knows of. He would definitely remember it.

'So why do you live in a Mansion?', Sai asked innocently, shindo blinked once, twice and furrowed his brow

'We just did', he simply replied

'How did you live in a Mansion?'

Shindo tilted his head as if he was thinking, but it didn't take long and he explained good-naturedly, ' I grow up here, so I live here'.

Sai expression look confused, debating as if there were so many questions he wanted to add to it, Shindo decided not to pay attention and started to head to his room

'you don't know why you live in a Mansion?', Sai asked as he followed Shindo

Shindo scuffed his feet, ' I know my dad owns a company, mom designs clothes and sells them, brother works part-time in my dads company, and sis is obsessed in stocks and I'm just a Kid, so yeah I have no idea why we lived in a Mansion. We just do'

'But-'

this time Shindo's patience run out and he got tired of explaining to Sai and he doesn't know why Sai keeps asking him that.

'Shut Up Sai- I'm tired' he quickly undressed, put on clean clothes, and slumped on the bed. Sai started whining , annoying him to no end.

'I don't have anything to do tomorrow, so I'll bring you to a nearby Go Salon, when I feel like it- Now be quiet and let me sleep' , he told Sai.

Compromising him about playing Go, always make him shut up, and when he no longer hears Sai crying, he feel asleep.

* * *

**Hope I did Justice to Mitani and Akari appearance.**

**Akari has an annoying, persona and Mitani has a cool, cold city-prince persona**

**Shindo, Touya, Akari, Mitani- the three of them are 16 years old, 1st year highschool (** _note: i change 2nd yr HS to 1st Yr since i still have a lot to write about Shindo and Touya)_

**but I'm struggling how to make them more alive in the story.**

**God of writing, please help me!**

additional info:

Shindo's explanation about his family (w/ my inputs)

I know my dad owns a company == Shindo's dad is the CEO and founder of the Shindo Empire. They run everything, from Finance, Entertainment, Agriculture, Construction. they own everything as far as the eyes can see

, mom designs clothes and sells them == he's mother is a BigTime designer, Her designs are the most searched, most craved and hottest item in the season.

every person worldwide wants to wear, want to have it, want to die for it [ if fashion could inspire murder then this is it]...per say, she earns millions per runway, and her shop is almost packed with customer

, brother works part-time in my dads company == He's older brother, oldest of the Shindo siblings is the Heir to the Shindo empire. He is now working as the Vice-president of the company

, and sis is obsessed in stocks == he's sister models for their mom's Brand and designs, Shindo and his brother are sometimes invited in fashion shows and models the men's line.

she's into stocks and earn 3 million per year...and counting...

Hikaru == since he's the youngest, they just pamper him and let him do what he wants.

he's parents are not strict, they're just busy but there is one rule they must always follow:

Always eat meals (breakfast, lunch, dinner) together with the family.

So its not suprising how i always have a scene where they are having meals and chatting about their day.


	4. Chapter 4- Starting

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story. Not planning to own it, but I love the story.**

**All setting and characters are taken from Hotta Yumi and Obata Takeshi's Hikaru no GO**

**Author's preamble: This story is different from the original story, although some settings are taken from the original and use here.**

***Chapter 4 notice: I included Shindo's family for they don't usually get to be included in the anime/manga, and this is a different story, so much diff. **

**You would notice how Shindo tells the story, he pays attention to his surrounding, regarded each of them with respect, although he often acts rude and blunt in his words and actions.**

**I tried to still make Shindo persona same as in the manga. but it might take a while before I get it. ALSO I'll tell you before hand ****that the story may progress slowly, ****as I need time to think, explain, introduce, whatever writer oddity i need when progressing the story.**

***BOWS***

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Starting**

Shindo woke up the next morning and found Sai beside him. Waking up in the morning and having someone greet you ' Good Morning' doesn't sound too bad after all. In fact, he like it. But he would never tell it out loud, not even to Sai.

Eventhough Sai spirit is inside Shindo, they made an agreement not to pry on each others thoughts. Sai agreed easily, Sai's mind is full of playing Go that he didn't pay much attention to what they were talking about.

A loud knock sounded from his door.

' Come in'

A maid, with Black hair and black eyes came inside.

She bowed to Shindo, greeted him 'good morning' and went inside the bathroom to prepare his bath.

'Ah-you don't need to do that Lena, I'll be taking a shower. I'll be going out today'

The maid nodded. ' Master Shindo- I mean Shindo-ugg - ahh- Master Hikaru- Breakfast has already been prepared. Lord Shindo has already left earlier, Lady Mitsuko is inside her office, Lady Aoi is inside her room, while Master Haruki is inside the Library'

* * *

It was an order, a standard protocol that every member shall be told where the rest of the family are. Hikaru have complained about this, but Lord Shindo-His father, insisted that they take notice of the family members whereabouts, whether you like it or not. End of Discussion-NOT

His older sister were bothered by lack of privacy especially putting security cam her room, ' A girl needs Privacy! Solid Privacy' as she pulled out every camera inside.

His older brother Haru ,who take into his personal duty to bring a different woman every week don't seem to be bothered by it, though , he insisted he takes control of the surveillance in his room, on such occasions. Aoi regarded him an enemy of all woman, and Shindo look up to him. It sometimes came as a surprised to Shindo when his brother ask him he's opinion on his current 'girlfriends'.

He sometimes does that when Shindo's around the house, before he brings the girl to his room.

_'They're not my type, although their prominent features are eye catching. - _he boldly glance at the site of reference and continued_\- I see it as bold, distracting, flashy and indecent. If it were me, I would have prefer a well-dress woman, and shall take myself into account navigating those places only I could see.'_

when he said that ,his brother gave him a playful, brotherly and proud grin, ruffled his hair and escorted the girl out of the house. A perfect gentleman. A total opposite of Shindo. After that his brother never brought a girl home, then before Shindo left to stay with his grandpa. His brother brought a very pretty girl, on Sunday. The family most sacred Holiday and introduce the girl to Father.

At that time, the silence of the dinner table was overbearing. You can even hear your mouth make noise as you eat your food. When father finished reading the news, he folded it and for the 1st time glance to the girl's direction sitting across from my table. He nodded at her direction, whispered something to the butler, and minutes later he was checking data in his Ipad.

We all know what he's doing, even brother was prepared for this. He must have a plan if he decided to bring a girl to Dinner on Sunday.

When father was done, he handed his Pad to the butler and continue to eat dinner. It was those times when, if you are a family you already know each others personalities, and it was such times, that when Lord Shindo , continue to enjoy his meals, after a sudden interference from outsiders. Then we all know we have nothing to worry about.

Aoi greeted the girl,and chatted merrily with her, bombarding her more questions, even mother took interest and added to ask more. while I, like father, finally got to enjoy the meal.

Her frequent visits to the house, is welcomed warmly. I didn't bother asking why father has approve of her, though brother and father's silent conduct with each other, made me not to question them until they decide to share it themselves.

The truth is I don't know how to handle her. She's very different from Akari whom I can adjust and manipulate depending on her whims. She's mature and has a lot of depths in her thoughts. She can perfectly match up to brother childlike moods and whims, probably because they're still together for 3 months now, which is the longest record of brother dating streak. she kinda gained my respect on that matter.

* * *

'Hikaru-chan', my ears perk up, one time when , I heard her sweet voice address me playfully, trying to grab my attention.

I glanced away from the telly, and nodded to her, then resumed myself to the former.

I felt her sat on the sofa next to mine, positioned herself comfortably.

'Hikaru, I heard you passed 1st Dan yesterday. for a young age, that's an accomplishment'

I nodded, not removing my eyes from the telly. I was watching WWE and the fight has just got fiercer.

'Thanks', i shrugged

'Did you know there are also Level matches in Go?- It is not as exciting as Karate, for it is the battle of the minds' , She chattered on

_I smirked. Battle of the minds, yeah right!. There is one thing she doesn't know about me. I don't call myself as a strategist but I prefer being labeled a "manipulator"._

_a Strategist- plans, predicts and foresee what will happen and create a counterplan for it ; a manipulator - influence or manage shrewdly and deviously, the events and scenario that fall to place and the people in it. he's the one pulling the strings._

_That is why manipulators are rarely acknowledge or made public._

She may have noticed my expression but doesn't know what to make of it.

Then she said to me, 'Hikaru, do you want to play GO?', she asked me excitedly.

I turned to look at her. Her eye's shining, like the thought, excited her. I shrugged. I stood up, turned off the telly, placed my hands on my pocket, then

I smiled playfully at her.

'Nase-san-'

I noticed her eyes widen, I seldom address people by their name, so when I do, They pay attention.

' I have good memory, I'm the best at karate, I'm good at everything, although I suck at tea ceremony, but there is one thing I don't do. I don't play GO',

she got a sad look on her face,

' I don't even play Shogi. - I shrugged -telling me to play GO is like telling me to join a tea ceremony '

I left the room after that, past my brother, who was walking to the living room.

'Hikaru, what were you and Nase talking about?' he furrowed his brow, thinking if I must have done something offensive which I naturally do to every being on the planet. I'm exaggerating here.

'she ask me whether I would like to play GO'

'OH- I see', brother has that same playful smile he always do when he's thinking of something funny, 'so what did you say?'

'telling me to play GO is like telling me to join a tea ceremony'

brother chuckled, and I was the one frowning.

'So Hikaru- I wanted to ask you this', he stop chuckling and eyed me seriously, ' so what did you think of her'

I leaned on the wall close to me, I didn't give it much a thought. I already knew the answer.

'she's cool', I simply answered.

but it got my brother's attention, 'Cool- why?'

'She dress well, differently from Sis or your late friends, helps mom bake cupcakes, can get along with Sis, Dad approve of her and she treats me normally and she cooks very delicious food', I told him nonchalantly.

'that's it?'

I studied brother's face. and sighed.

' if you want to sleep with her wait till next year', i hit the mark, cause if my brother never blush before, his blushing now. It was amusing on my part seeing my brother, endured his needs when they have dated for 3 months. I pretty much guess brother like her that much

'what are you talking about?'

that time, Nase came out of the living room and walk towards us. I smirked

I inch closer to my brother and in a whisper, i told him, ' You like her more than she likes you, if you want to sleep with her, make her like you more'

when Nase came close to us, brother's face was as red as a tomato, I chuckled amusingly and wave them goodbye with the back of my hand as I headed to my room.

'If brother can endure it for a year, we might be hearing wedding bells after 4 years'

* * *

After breakfast, Shindo dress in his usual get-up. bright-colored Hood, Shorts and sneakers, bringing along with him his Electric Skateboard

He had asked Lena, to check before-hand Go Salons in Tokyo. He and Sai started looking for Go Salons further from the Mansion, otherwise people would recognize him.

'I'm hungry', Shindo complained as they spent 30 minutes looking for a Go-salon, spending his energy looking for GO salons, as well as explaining to Sai, questions he throws at him.

'its still 30 minutes, come on. GO, GO, GO GO' , Sai annoyingly chanted it in his mind.

'Whatever- I'm going to eat first. I won't survive with an empty stomach', Shindo headed to the nearest ramen shop he could find

'but Hikaru, you just ate breakfast this morning. - don't tell me that much wasn't enough for you?',

if you're referring to rice, chicken, egg, bacon and hot chocolates, I ate 3 servings of them and yeah, it wasn't enough. as Shindo's stomach grumbled

Shindo ignored Sai's whining, he got used to it now. When you are forced to choose between a rumbling stomach seeking a bowl of ramen Vs. looking for a GO salon to satisfy Sai. the result is pretty much obvious.

Shindo ordered 2 bowls of ramen, earning him stares from customers nearby.

He pretended not to notice and happily gobbled up 2 ramens in a few seconds.

'Mister, do you accept credit card?', he asked the middle aged man in front of the counter. The man leered at him, nodded and took Shindo's card, punch some numbers and return his card.

'Come back again Kiddo', he grinned at Shindo, revealing his 1 silver tooth on the upper front incisors.

'You bet I will.- Next time mister. Give this charming kid a discount will you', Shindo responded back grinning as well.

_'Hikaru- ask the man if he knows of any Go salon around here. It'll save us time from looking', _Sai told him hastily

'oh yeah Mister. - know any GO salon nearby?' shindo came back inside and asked the man

'GO salon- oh, just go straight to the right from here and you'll see a Touya Kouyo GO salon. you can easily spot it'

Shindo thank him, and head to the tolled direction

'straight from here-straight from here', Shindo muttered as he look up to the signboards.

_'Hikaru look- lookie', _Sai exclaimed in his childlike tone. Shindo turned to the direction Sai pointed and 1 block away, you can see a Touya Kouyo GO salon.

'Nice Sai', Shindo said out loud, taking no notice of the passerby and run excitedly towards the GO salon. He was not into GO nor really give his best looking for GO salon. but seeing one. If Sai can play GO, then he wouldn't bother him continuously. It was perfect and he bounded up the stairs happily. making him look like a kid happily going to a GO salon

He slid the door and greeted by smells of cigarettes coming out of the place.

'uggh-' Hikaru covered his nose, as he tries to fan the smoke away from him

'Hello welcome, is this your 1st time',they were greeted by the the clerk at the desk.

the woman was pretty, he couldn't tell how old she is but more like on her late 20's and early 30's.

'Yes', he replied and grinned at the woman sheepishly.

'That's ok.' , she smiled warmly at him, but then it was probably part of her job, ' just write your name and rank here?', she pushed a clipboard towards him.

' uhhhh', Shindo stared at the empty spot marking his rank quizzically.

the lady must have noticed his confused expression, ' oh, It's ok if you don't know your rank, just leave it empty for now, first time is on the house', she smiled again.

'Thanks', he started writing and when he's done, ' Sorry, this is my first time playing GO'

Shindo look at the older man, smoking on tables while playing GO, he added a mental note never to smoke or he'll look like that after a few years. He frowned and brightened up when he spotted a kid his age, at the table by himself.

' oh, look there's a kid! Can I play him?', Hikaru asked the clerk while pointing at the boy sitting by himself

'I'm not-'

'Sure', the boy noticed him pointing at his direction and walked over, ' My name is Touya Akira, come to the back, we'll play a game'

'Touya are you sure-', the clerk started to protest, Touya kid just flash her a quick smile before leading Shindo to a table in the back.

'I'm Shindo Hikaru, freshmen in highschool', Shindo introduce himself, since the boy have done it earlier.

'I'm a freshmen too. ', Touya smiled at him. ' How many handicaps do you want?', Touya asked while putting out chairs for both.

' I don't need a handicap! After all, we're the same age right?', Shindo was slightly annoyed by the word "handicap" in Karate- that's the most insulting word you can say to your opponent. Telling the boy would just serve its purpose.

'Hah! Playing against Touya-sensei without a handicap, he's gone crazy!', one of the customers snickered.

Touya look flustered.

_'Sai, did i say it wrong- but a handicap is insulting', _Sai smiled,

_'It's okay Hikaru, you did well refusing a handicap', _

'ah , ok, well, then you take black'.

_'Hikaru, Hikaru! Bow to him over the board and say " Onegaishimasu'", _Sai told him

_'Can't I just bow without saying anything?'_

_'It's not Karate- Come on Hikaru-', _Sai whined. Shindo frowned, but did so as Sai instructed

'Onegaishimasu', Touya looked quite suprised but repeated the gesture

'Onegaishimasu'

* * *

**Telly**\- Televesion

Shindo Haruki-  image/answers/2378000/2378270_1327366762278.71res_450_ 

Shindo Aoi -  albums/l510/nm2020/blondes20long20hair20bakemonogatari20goggles20yellow20eyes20oshino20shinobu20hats20anime20girls20monogatari20seri_wwwwallpap_ 

Shindo uses 'late' to refer to his brother gf cause it holds his dislike to them

**Shindo, Touya- they are 16 years old, 1st year highschool**

**I have to make them mature, change the time setting and plot so I can create my BL love story. **

**Electric skateboard**\- battery- Solar powered board that can run for a day. You need to recharge it, to be used the next day. It has an switch that when press, allows the skater to navigate his direction.

as a standard skateboard, you can perform tricks on it.

NOte: I really hate Hikaru looking all flustered when Sai defeated AKira at the manga, if it were me, I'll just looked confused and puzzle. shrugged it off and think that this ghost is pretty strong.

I wold have let SAI play


	5. Chapter 5- Playing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own this story. Not planning to own it, but I love the story.

All setting and characters are taken from Hotta Yumi and Obata Takeshi's Hikaru no GO

**Author's preamble:** This story is different from the original story, although some settings are taken from the original and use here.

**Chapter 5: Hikaru and Akira have met. I don't like to refer to the orginal manga but I still find it hard to make the story without using their Go game as reference.**

**I just started learning GO few weeks ago and although all I see in it is like XOX game I used to play **

**nOTE: I don't know how to make Hikaru rude...urgggh!- so hard. **

**You would notice how Shindo tells the story, he pays attention to his surrounding, regarded each of them with respect, although he often acts rude and blunt in his words and actions.**

**I tried to still make Shindo persona same as in the manga. but it might take a while before I get it. ALSO I'll tell you before hand ****that the story may progress slowly, ****as I need time to think, explain, introduce, whatever writer oddity i need when progressing the story.**

***BOWS***

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Playing**

Touya Akira...Touya. I'm sure I've heard this name before. Looking at the boy infront of me. I don't know why but when Go and Touya put together-

It sounds like "Goya', I'm not dumb, even if i put 2 together, they end up referering to food. I wasn't suprised. Food is everything to me, I think of it 24/7. I even dreamed of it.

'Hikaru-', Sai's voice brought me back to reality.

'Sorry Sai- I got lost in thought', I look apologetically. I should focus on this game or Sai is going to nag me again.

'Hikaru-put the black stones where I tell you to, kay?'

'sure- no prob- I can do just that'

'you sure- you've never played before, placing the stones on different corners is a basic in GO'

'Sai who do you think I am?' I huffed

'Someone who doesn't know how to play GO', he pointed out, matter-of-factly

"I've seen a Goban. it's measure by 19X19 grid.", I reached out into the 'Goke', lifted a black stone using my thumb and index finger. " Believe me when I say I don't forget everything I've seen, even if I wanted to- Now where do I place it?"

Sai got quiet, I sneak a peek at him, and saw he was smiling, almost to tears. Geez, he was this happy to play again.

"Wipe your tears and let's play", i reminded him, snapping him out of his tearful moment.

I thought as I look at Sai, if he got a body, I would have wipe his tears by now. Man or not. he looks beautiful what ever he does

"14-16, komoku"

Touya responded with a 4-6 hoshi

"14-3 komoku"

As the game progressed longer, Shindo got even more confused. He couldn't follow the game at all.

Pachi.

Touya responded with 4-4 hoshi

"15-13 mokuhazushi"

He glanced at Sai and saw his childish expression replaced by a serious one, the same way he saw his opponent, across the mat. He glanced at Touya, he's expression the same as Sai, when he studied Touya's face. He notice his Green fringed hairstyle make him look like a girl, with pointed-sloped green eyes and pink lips.

He mentally slapped himself.

"Why am i thinking this kind of thoughts in a game", he scolded himself. He likes girls and guys with feminine features, he knew his preference long ago. But Touya Akira- serious, beautiful, with feminine features- He's just his type. he mentally slap himself twice-.

"Why am I thinking of such things- su-surely. I couldn't have been attracted with... a boy". If we weren't playing Go right now, he would have slammed his head on the table right about now.

**"**Hikaru-what's wrong?", Sai asked, sounding anxiously. Shindo freeze, shut off his mind from Sai

" HOLY CUDFISH! - He couldn't have heard my rumblings", he sneak a glance at Sai and he was looking at him worriedly.

"I'm fine- just got confused by the game. that's all", Shindo buried those thoughts from before, careful not to look at Touya and focus on the game.

He decided to study the board. Black has gained momentum and white fighting back but to no avail. The game was nearing an end.

* * *

"Sai black is winning- you're winning", I couldn't look even more glad. even if white fights back, it's already weak, It has already lost the game. It has no choice but to surrender.

"Hikaru-" I heard Sai's voice, I glanced at him and saw him looking suprised, His eyes directed at me

"What-"

"I have lost" , I heard Touya mumbled. Hearing his voice just made me freeze right there

I look at Touya, saw he's head down, hands clenched into a fist. I just met him today, if I'd known better, I could guess Touya is about to punch me. But I couldn't be sure with him, it is only my usual observation from people I met on the mat.

_Shindo grew up with Mitani, he studied Karate. He got used to people's expression and actions that small gestures like -when a person looks murderously at you, clench his fist, grit his teeth- that person is going to punch you, kill you or beat you to death. _

"_Hikaru- what's wrong?", _Sai asked anxiously. I ignored him and fixed my eyes at Touya. I racked my brain, thinking of ways to handle the situation peacefully at the same time befriending this boy I grew attra-no- interested in.

Saying "I like you, please go out with me", sounded like a minefield exploding. I couldn't risk it. In fact,I would be stupid to even ask it in this situation.

"That was a good game, almost made me run for my money", I said casually, easing the atmosphere.

Touya didn't respond , he just sat there in silence.

"Sai, did you beat him that badly?"

"He's young but his skills were sharp, like a beast, if I didn't crush him, he would have bitten me instead", Sai explained seriously, but he's tone gave a profound respect for Touya.

"So you did beat him that badly", I symphatize with Sai, I had never lost in a fight except against my brother and Oyabun. Sensing you're enemy was strong enough to defeat you. You have no choice but to break them before they could crush you.

I sighed, now the minefield had already exploded before I could step on it.

Sai's win was good luck , Touya's loss was bad luck, and I was out of luck.

I gently placed my hand on Akira's head, pat his head and took my leave. I'm not good in comforting someone, but to him, that was all i could do in that situation.

I quickly left, ignoring the glances of the old man, whom I completely forgotten were there, in the first place.

When I got out from the salon. I smelled like old man and cigarettes. I check the time and it was already quarter to noon.

Mitani and I have agreed to meet quarter to noon that day and I am already late for the running.

"Sorry Sai- Let's stop playing GO for today- ", I rode my skateboard and head to Mitani's house, I look at him and grinned playfully, " It's my turn to play"

* * *

after an hour I reached Mitani's house. riding an electric skateboard do you wonders, I could build an electric keyboard factory and I'll be rich.

Mitani's house isn't grand like hours but he's house is more frightening than ours. Why?-

I knock 3 times on the wooden gate, it swung open, what greeted me on the other side of the gate, were 2 middle age man with full body tattoo + 1 guy in his late 20's with only a shoulder covered tattoo.

Sai gasped and flail in panic. he was screaming, "Yakuza! Yakuza! Hikaru- Danger!", I simply chose to ignore him, though I still kept a close watch on Sai.

The 3 men took a step towards me, I just stood there calmly, while Sai stood between me and them, he look as if he was ready to defend me while shaking in fear, even if he's a ghost. I smirked, enjoying every moment. It was just hilarious

"Master Shindo, it's been a long time since your last visit", the guy with a shoulder tattoo greeted me.

I grinned, " Hey Jin-san, long time no see- I see you've got more tattoo than before", I nodded to his shoulder. He held his chin up looking very proud.

suddenly a hand slapped me on my back, I gritted my teeth, and endured my stinging back. even from years of experience and training, it still hurts when you get hit.

"Crap- It's just old man Takiya", I frowned, straightened myself, "growing old are we? - you hit like a girl this days". I was careful not to show my pained expression. This is the reason why I seldom visit Mitani's house-to be precise "Yakuza Household- Main branch Family". They hit people easily, as normally as drinking tea.

"hahahahha", standing beside old man takiya, a middle aged guy laughed loudly, almost as if you can hear it from a distance.

he lock my neck in a grapple and mess my hair. I could only flail and curse under my breath.

"Let go of me old man Gorou",

"Heard you almost died Kiddo", old man Gorou said still grappling me

"Dying once should teach you to respect your elders", old man takiya added

"Do i look the type to be in a death bed to you", i replied still struggling to free myself from his grasp. while Sai bang him on his back, though i doubt the old man could feel it

"Not quite. you look too fine to me" , Gorou replied

"heard from the young master, your heart almost stop.- It's a miracle how quickly you recovered from that-running about, picking fights after you left the hospital", Jin pointed out

I scoffed, " I'm a Shindo, stopping my heart is not enough to kill me. burn it in your empty brains old man", old man Gorou grip got tighter, I gasped for breath. Is this old man trying to kill me, just because I didn't die at the hospital. In your stinking breath-

I reached for his arm and bit him. underhanded but I'm a kid. he release me from his grasp and i took a step away from them.

I glared at him, while Sai was busy arguing with them to be gentle to me or else how can he play GO. I rolled my eyes, focused my gaze at the old man, and they burst out laughing.

I don't know what's funny but they seem to have a shared understanding of it and laughed.

I frowned, I couldn't wait for them to stop laughing and ask directly, "hey- know where Mitani is?"

"His at the Dojo with Oyabun", Jin's the one who told me, while wiping his tears.

As I head towards the Dojo, Old man Takiya called out to me

"Why don't you consider joining the household kiddo- we could use spirited guys like you"

"spirited", i smirked, "if you only knew", i thought. I waved goodbye with a back of my hand, and headed towards the Dojo, dodging and hiding from the other Yakuza scattered around the house.

I could hear shinai sounds as it clashed with another. Mitani was sparring with someone. I wonder who?

As i sneak closer to the Dojo, my questions were answered when the sliding door fall down loudly and Mitani was lying on top of it.

I could clearly see the opponent he was against with. His Father -Oyabun- Mitani Kiyoshi-san

" What a welcoming performance for me, Mitani", I tease him, wearing a smug expression on my face, as I step towards him, " Need a hand?", i reached out my hand to him. He grunted and took it. I helped him up, which was easy than slamming him on the floor during sparring.

I bowed and greeted Mitani's dad, while he simply studied me from head to toe

"Heard you almost died, Shindo?", hearing his dad asked me that question, was easy to assume that everyone in the Mitani's household, heard I almost died, which in yakuza's language, "Hard to kill=You're Invincible".

"nah- the heavens realize the great me, is too young to die and throw me back down", I replied politely, with a nonchalant tone

"cheeky kid"

I glanced at Mitani, boy he looks like a battered kid on the streets

"It's a long time since Mitani and I sparred in Kendo", - along time in a kid's language is 3 months , " really liked to kick his ass again, don't you think so", I glanced at Mitani. He smirked and so did I.

* * *

It was long time since I practiced Kendo, I hate to admit it but I may have lose some skills here.

Mitani and I were sparring and Sai settled himself, and sat beside Oyabun

Mitani dashed and attack me, with quick steps, I dodged, rolled on the floor and got back on my feet.

"Not bad for a dying person", he commented, I swung my shinai and aimed it on his head, he sense where I was aiming , and we clashed.

LEft *pak*

Right *pak*

up *pak*

I back steps and lose my balance, Mitani saw it , and aimed his Shinai at me.

In that instant I use my left hand to push me sideways, lifted my feet and somersaulted. I swung my sword as hard as I can, hitting Mitani's sword and sent it flying away from us , hitting the sliding door with a loug *thuk*

We were both breathing heavily. " Say it"

"I have lost", Mitani clench his fist and grit his teeth. I grinned. Victory is so sweet, I can taste it. but what i could taste in my mouth was just sweat and saliva.

I slumped on the floor, tired and breathing heavily. 3 months is not a joke. I almost lost to Mitani. I was out of practice and my body is feeling that heavy.

"Don't get too cocky Shindo, that last move of yours suprise me- the next time I'll get you for sure".

"Yeah-yeah...the next time, I have to watch my feet- you were pretty quick there, responding to attack when I slightly lost my balance"

"hah- slightly- you did lost your balance- you were just lucky you won",

"Mitani-", I look up and face him, " I don't believe in luck, there is only skill"

mitani scoff.

Sai was dancing and cheering for my Victory.

"_Now you know how good I am", _i told him proudly

"_Yup-youre so good, you could be a General in the Edo period"_,

"_a general-don't like it but that sounds cool"_

"I see your still far from there, Shindo", I look up at Oyabun. Standing besides me, leering.

"Oyabun- got almost beaten by Mitani there- should have been careful next time"

Oyabun didn't take a second and head chopped me. I covered my head and endured the pain. One of this days, I'll get stupid.

"ugh", i groaned painfully, " What was that for?" , I asked Oyabun, trying my hardest not to glare at him

"I was not talking about how you defeated my son- I was referring about you"

I blinked

"HUH?", was my genius reply

"something about you changed-you've become weaker", It took every self control I have to prevent myself from screaming back to Oyabun.

"I am not weak", I tried to say it as calm as possible.

"believe whatever you want- but you can't deceive me", I glared at him, menacingly. I have no idea what he's talking about but I'm not going to let that insult slide.

"Even if you're the Oyabun in this household- I will not be insulted by you", I gritted my teeth, clench my Shinai as hard as I can, my whole body shaking in anger.

beside me Mitani was silent, he didn't say anything nor dare even- Sai was frantic, fidgeting and trying to reason out with Oyabun -how i wasn't scared of ghost and etc. though Oyabun couldn't see him.

I waved my Shinai and attack him,aiming for his head -or was I- couldn't tell, I was seeing red. Oyabun caught the shinai with his bare hands, shifted his foot and throw me off the floor. I was stumbling and rolling as I hit the sliding door with a loud *thud*,I could feel my back aching and stinging at the same time.

I groaned, cough off and struggle to stand.

"I suppose a dead boy, doesn't do well, compared to a living one"

"Dad", Mitani called out as he came over to help me up, "What are you talking about?"

"Yuki-", Mitani winced at his named, he doesn't liked being called his first name, it sounded girly and just doesn't suit him. I teased him when we were 7 and he almost chased me, claiming for my life until evening. He took that personally, he didn't even talk to me for a month, until my brother forced me to apologized to him.

"If you were paying attention, you could have notice- Shindo's attack were fast but it mask, his power, his lower body reacts late and slow, it could not synchronize with his attacks, that was why he was struggling during your fight- ", Oyabun pointed out

I didn't notice it but when Oyabun pointed it out, I realize that my attacks were not having any effect on Mitani-in fact, I was struggling to hold the Shinai properly. I glanced at Sai, he was looking majorly concerned, his forehead creased.

"Don't worry Sai- I'm fine", I assured him but the situation looks like I was reassuring myself "I'm fine"

"now tell me Shindo what really happened at Hokkaido, " His look is that of a prying beast, ready to pounce you, " Why did you collapsed?"

I was having a hundred pros and cons in my head. Should I tell him/ how did he know that?/ does he sense anything?/ he can see Sai/ he knows something/ Urgh! I don't know!

"uhmmmm- ", that uhhhmmm just had a million things put together. just couldn't bring the right words or the right lie. " I was knocked off by some books who fell on me- don't remember after that-my memory is abit hazy when i try to remember what happened". LIE- i remember the event perfectly, just don't know how to say it without them thinking I'm nuts, HEck! Oyabun already see me as weak, no need to add "nuts" in my description.

"So they say-, " but Oyabun's eyes were still fixed to me. " But how come you have an aura of death, emitting around you- did you really just collapsed by accident or did you experience something else?", that last question was dangerous. IF I say YES, I have to explain about Sai- not the right opportunity, IF I say NO, he'll think I'm hiding something. there's no 'other, please specify option here'

I tried to look as innocent and dumb as I can, which is easy to pull. I've been doing that with srangers and people outside the family. No need to look threatening while I'm a kid. It only adds up to more suprising events beyond my control, " I don't know"

Oyabun and I had a staring contest. you can't blink and the loser has to look away

"thought so" -still staring

"don't have any clue"- still staring

" are you sure?" -still staring

I shrugged but continued staring.

Oyabun smirked and break off the eye contact first. I blink quickly, trying to prevent my eyes from tearing.

Oyabun brushed some dust off his Kimono and strudded out of the Dojo, waving goodbye with the back of his hand

"That was intense", Mitani muttered

"More like dangerous", I told him, "I feel lke I'm going to be killed by his stares- Mitani, you're dad is scary"

he shrugged, "heard that a lot"

"I'll stop sparring with you if you turn like him"

"Huh- WHAT!"

I chuckled, "I'm kidding! even if you become as scary looking like your dad, I'll still hang-out with yah"

"thought so", then we both laughed. if Mitani becomes likes his dad. I'll move to England, that I'm sure of.

I gave Sai an apologetic look, he just sighed and slumped on the floor, looking relieve. I bit Sai was thinking about me, being beaten by Oyabun, then he couldn't play GO anymore. Its kind of vexing when I think that way.

Mitani and I resumed sparring, Him aware of my weakness and I trying to close the gap of ability between us.

"If I am weak, I'll get stronger. If I am slow, I'll get faster. I'll defeat anyone that stand above me. just watch me"

* * *

**Pls leave your review after every chapter and please tell me if I'm doing a crappy plotline or i need to improve or anything you want to express**

**To avoid confusion: facts**

**Shindo, Touya, Mitani, Akari- they are 16 years old, 1st year highschool**

**I have to make them mature, change the time setting and plot so I can create my BL love story. **

**Shindo Haruki - 24, vice president of the Shindo company**

**Shindo Aoi - 20, University student- fashion design major &amp; part-time model and designer of Shindo Mitsuko fashion line**


	6. Chapter 6- Attending

**Disclaimer:** I do not own this story. Not planning to own it, but I love the story.

All setting and characters are taken from Hotta Yumi and Obata Takeshi's Hikaru no GO

**Author's preamble:** This story is different from the original story, although some settings are taken from the original and use here.

**Chapter 6: **I used the -sama when referring to shindo's family and -san when i refer to other people older than Hikaru's age or with status like teacher

**nOTE: I'm still struggling making the characters personality. So read them carefully, I might leave some clues or not**

**ALSO I'll tell you beforehand ****that the story may progress slowly, ****as I need time to think, explain, introduce, whatever writer oddity I need when progressing the story.**

***BOWS***

_**ANNOUNCEMENT: THIS CHAPTER HAVE BEEN UPDATED. I JUST CHANGED SOME PARTS OF THE STORY **_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Attending**

Mitani and I decided to call it quits at 6.30 evening. We were both tired and hungry, that we have no more energy to continue fighting. Mitani's mom invited me to dinner.

Mitani's household is different from our Dinner at our Mansion. If at the Mansion, only the Shindo family and guest sat on the Grand table, at Mitani's household, There's no grand table, but there are small table with platters for every person, every Yakuza from the lowest class to the Oyabun sat there. There's no etiquette or rules on how to eat your food, with an exception of before you eat, pay your respect to Oyabun and just gulped down your meal happily. Shindo sat beside Mitani at the left side of Oyabun.

When he was a kid, the 1st time he was invited there, he didn't have the guts to swallow his food, but now, he's eating as if he's one of the families-Part of the Yakuza family who rule the districts of Tokyo behind the shadows.

"As always, your cooking is always delicious Oka-san", Shindo complimented Mitani's mother.

"Hohoho", Mitani's mother covered her mouth and chuckled good-naturedly., "Your such a charmer Hikaru-chan". Shindo don't really like being called "-chan" by anyone. He hates it.

He smiled sweetly, and continued eating.

After Dinner, he was told to sleep at the house since it's been a long time since he last visited. Shindo glanced at Oyabun, and frowned.

"It's really late and Oka-sama must be worried right now. -But thank you very much for the offer", he bowed politely and left the household escorted by 2 Yakuza's, Jin and another Yakuza he's name he doesn't know, just until the Bus stop.

"I think you're good to go from here", Jin told him.

"You didn't have to escort me all the way here. I've told you I can return home without using a cab - it's annoying when they tamper with their meter and demand twice more the cab fee.", Jin just grinned and nodded, as if understanding.

"No matter what you think- we promise the Boss to escort you even until the Bus stop, since we all know it would be bad , if you were seen hanging out with Yakuza from the Tokyo district, with the war brewing -", Jin forehead crease with worry.

"I'm the great Shindo Hikaru- "Shindo proclaimed," It's not difficult to harm me, it is impossible." he assured him.

Shindo put down his skateboard, adjusted the strap and fastened his feet.

"I'll come back and visit - Oyabun and I still has a rematch to do"

"We'll look forward to it, Hikaru-sama", the 2 of them bowed down and bid him farewell.

Sai all this time, was looking at Shindo in awe, he keep asking Shindo and the Yakuza's relationship and Shindo just keep telling him, he just know them since he was little.

"What WERE you doing when you were little?"

"I played a lot-", playing for him meant learning Self-defense at a young age, since they're sure to attract Kidnappers, learning social graces, taught how to read people's mind and actions, learned 7 languages-you guessed the rest.

"Why do you know them?"

"They're Oyabun underlings, although, the members lose a limb or 2 every year, they're very nice people"

"I must have lingered for a thousand years that they say, change is the permanent thing on earth, even the Hein and Edo period were different"

"Is that so?"

Shindo turned to a corner, and more corners. He doesn't want to be seen entering at the Shindo Mansion from the highway. Then people will find out his identity.

That's why he chooses the most unconventional method. He would use the other road, one with less people, go through from the back street and arrive at the mansion as stealthily as possible.

It was already 9 in the evening when he arrived at the Mansion.

He was so tired, he didn't notice he's father sitting at the living room.

"Hikaru- what took you so long?" shindo stopped and turned to greet his father, way out of it. His father was watching the CNN channel on the telly. They were presenting business reports and stock markets; Shindo took a quick peek at the stocks and Shindo empire is still no.1

"Otou-sama, I visited Mitani's household today. Been a while since I paid a visit to their Family", he explained. Shindo broke out a yawn. He's father turned off the telly and face him.

"Hikaru-walk with me to my Quarters", Hikaru obeyed and the 2 of them walked slowly

"Hikaru- you've just been discharged from the hospital yesterday- I advise you to rest and refrain from doing vigorous task- are we clear here", Now shindo was fully awake. The sound of his father stern voice was enough to snap him out of sleepy land and focus his attention.

"Otou-sama- have you forgotten something important," His father raised his brow, permitting him to continue, "I'm a Shindo. Whatever it is, whoever it is, even if it is death itself. I will not be harmed- weren't you the one who taught me that."

He's father smirked, amused at his son's answer.

"You remember well"

"There is nothing in this world- I've forgotten the moment I've seen it , " he remarked proudly, " That's why I took into myself to write the words you've told me when I was young and stored it into my brain." he grinned

He's father showed a sad smile. "Hikaru- a few number of people have the same ability as yours, sometimes because of that ability, it drives them insane, because even if you want to forget, it will not allow you." He's father placed his hands gently on he's head. "And even without your ability. What you do, what you will do, every decision you choose, never ever forget, even just a second, that you are a Shindo. "

" Yea", he replied quickly. Shindo's dad stop and they have already arrive to he's room.

"Good night Hikaru"

"You too Otou-sama", Shindo bowed and head to his room.

Sai was silent all this time, he's father and Shindo was talking. He couldn't interrupt their conversation, even if he wanted to.

"Hikaru- I'm just curious, I've been wanting to ask you this since we got here in Tokyo."

"What is it Sai?" Shindo was done taking a shower and quickly put on clean clothes.

"What does it mean being a Shindo. " Sai asked, "You keep saying this "I'm a Shindo thing" all the time- I thought it could have something to do being Torajiro's descendants. But when I was listening to your conversation. It's not just because of that- then what is it?"

Shindo frowned and got on the bed. "It's who we are as a Family than an individual".

"Huh-", Sai remarked confused and even more puzzled.

"Living in this Mansion, having 50 guards or more, being watched 24/7. Because my family's line of work is making millions of money through our business every day. It has become a time where businesses, trades, investments depends on us. Even if everyone knows of the Shindo family, the public has never seen us, only those who stand on top of hierarchy knows of us. -Being Shusaku's descendants has nothing to do with it. It's just another of our family identities. That is presented to the public, as if we're ordinary citizen. Shindo is a common name in Japan so to us, as their sons and daughter, we are registered in the public list, we mingle with society, and we're allowed to do anything as we please until such a time when we are required to take our place in the empire. To have the ability to command millions - Being a Shindo means "One close to God. The one who stands before heaven. The one who will rule everything."

Sai's eyes widen. "Who stands before heaven- that's - Hikaru- could it be that it's no coincidence that you and I met. That it was Fate", Shindo simply shrugged.

"Who knows- for all I know I've never seen a ghost except for you- that is fact"

"But Hikaru-your situation-it's so sad-How can I play GO? When one day you will be force to work for your Family-being a Shindo", Sai started tearing up and then burst to tears. Shindo rolled his eyes

"It's not a sad fate-It's just that. That's what being a son of an empire is. I get to do anything I want, go to any place I want and when we reach the age of 24, we will have to take our place and stand above millions of people and help run the empire-before that happens I'll just be an ordinary Shindo-that's why I'm glad Sai-out of all the people, I was fated to met you."

Shindo faced Sai. "Always be by my side Sai. -So when I turn around I can always see you"

Sai face flushed, he was crying and sniffing his nose. "Hikaru- wahhhhhh!"

"hahhaha- Oh Geez- stop crying- you're making me embarrassed"

"But- But- It's just so sad Hikaru-It's so sad-"

"Geez- It's not like I'm dying here for you to react like that- Come on Sai- stop crying- you're a 1000 year ghost", Shindo's statement just made Sai wail even more.

"Hikaru's brain has gone dumb - He's become dumb!"

"Hey- who are you calling dumb", Shindo shouted angrily, while Sai just continued wailing.

* * *

When Sai finally calmed down, Shindo slumped on the bed, turned away from Sai and pretended to be asleep.

He had a lot on his mind. He's weakness when fighting, His defeat from oyabun, He's fathers words, he's dreams, Sai playing GO, and Touya Akira- he couldn't pretend he didn't like the boy, in fact he's sure he was attracted to him-A BOY!. Just that - attracted but not romantically- but that word is enough to keep thinking about 's not gay, he already tested his preference when he was 10 years old, during that time a boy confessed to him, he was disgusted, but pretend to feel nothing and acted casually and refused him, surely he wasn't cursed by that boy to fall in love with a GUY...but a thousand year old ghost inside me playing Go, makes curses even more real now. If GO is the way he could see him, then he wouldn't mind skipping practice and visit the GO salon, just to see him. Sai can play the GO he likes and he can see Touya again. "Killing 2 birds with 1 stone".

He was chuckling that Sai thought Shindo was dreaming of something funny.

* * *

In the morning, my eyes were tired. I couldn't sleep last night. If I say I had a lot in my mind, I had an awful LOT in my mind. My brain was flashing images, as if they were all in slideshow, over and over again. Even when I close my eyes or open them, It's no use. Like a 24 hour MMA fight, unlimited SNL TV time with no off switch. I didn't realize it was already morning.

"Hikaru- you alright? - Sai asked worriedly. "You have dark circle under your eyes". I didn't even know until Sai pointed it out.

"I'm not okay", I told him, " Last night- I had a nonstop run TV show and there's no off switch. but I really wanted to sleep some more. But I couldn't sleep anymore...URGH!-UHHH! Now i remember I didn't take the sleeping pills. Lena must have forgotten to place them on the table. URGH!" I mess up my hair angrily.

"HIkaru- are you going to a GO salon today" was all Sai could say. Sai's worried, its obvious, but he's more worried about playing Go than my photographic episodes. I thought sleeping is difficult now even being awake is a nightmare.

I glanced at the date. Today's 8th day of April, Monday. School term has probably started and since I was absent for 2 weeks now, due to what happened at Hokkaido, the time I met Sai.

I sighed. "Sai today I'm going to school". Sai eyes lit up, more like it was sparkling.

"School! yehey- I can finally see what school is like in the 21st century", he was hopping and skipping even dancing. That's how much happy he is.

"Maybe he will forget about GO for the time being", I thought

"Hey- Hikaru- this school, do they also teach about GO here?" he asked merrily, expecting me to say yes.

"I don't know", cause I really don't.

"What-Why don't you know?" He said sadly, "I thought you're a Shindo, your suppose to know everything"

"Sorry to disappoint you but I don't even Know how to play GO when I met you"

"But-But-GO-GO", I rolled my eyes and ignore Sai's whining. He won't stop no matter what I say so better ignore him for now.

Lena had already prepared the bath for me. I got in and relaxed. I still haven't forgiven her for forgetting my pills. I calmly reprimanded her, there's no point fussing over spilled milk.

"Now this is how you start your day", I commented. Sai got in the bath clothes and all. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Sai- What are you doing? -aren't you a ghost?" I couldn't believe my eyes.

"But- Hikaru- the bath is so nice- I haven't bath for a long time", he replied flailing like a child.

Oh- I forgot to mention this, my bath is like a Jacuzzi-well it's a Jacuzzi- but I seldom use it. No time to relax at all. - I was reserving it when I bring a girl home-It's a privileged to bath in a Shindo's bath- but it's more privileged on our part if a girl is even allowed to bath in ours. Though Akari and Mitani are an exception since they're my friends- though I never allow Akari and Mitani to bath in my bathroom. I'm reserving it- RESERVED!

My thoughts suddenly turned to Touya, I have this thought once in a while, but when I do, well-you can say it's more on attraction rather than desire. I haven't gone to that part yet. I'm not planning to. I'm bisexual but I don't believe in love at first sight. That's ridiculous. ...Is it?

"But you're a ghost," Sai wasn't listening anymore, he just floated- yeah floated while his clothes became fluffed- like a water float- I laughed at the sight.

I heard a knock and Lena called behind the door, "Hikaru-sama- is everything alright?"

"Yeah-sure- fine- just the bath is awesome today", I stifled a laughter, couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing again, Sai just looked at me confused but still floating. The sight is just hilarious.

When Lena knocked again, she announced Breakfast is ready. I got out of the bath, leaving Sai still having fun and ordered Lena not to touch the bath until evening. She nodded and left and I got dress for school.

My uniform consisted of a white shirt, a loose necktie, a black jacket, and black pants- Cool right. I took out a clip- I was going to use it to pin my bangs up, so it won't cover my eyes when I study.

"Hikaru- you study?"

"When you ask a question like that, it makes me look dumb"

Sai covered his mouth but I could see in his eyes, he was laughing.

"You know I don't eat, sleep and breathe thinking only of fighting. I have an awful lot of other things in my mind you know, it's like a freakin'-"

"Yeah-sure- you say so-", he cut me off and replied nonchalantly

I hissed in disapproval, Sai just continued covering his mouth.

I packed my things. My phone Moo-ed in alarm and I picked it up and checked the message

**Mitani: **Shindo-heard you're going to school- how does our baby feel going to school for the 1st time in his life? (っ 'o')ﾉ⌒ ~ ː̗̀ ̤̣̈̇ː̖́.•

**Akari:** Shindo. I'm so happy you're going to Kaio. I was scared since this is my 1st time. It's a relief you're attending too. I hope we get to be classmate ~ヾ(＾∇＾)

**ME-**

**To Mitani: **Yuki - shut the crap. Otousama's orders. Think I'm happy with this! Where did you heard it from? This is top secret. 凸ಠ益ಠ)凸

**To Akari: **Thanks ... `_ _`. Seriously, how did you know about me going to school? It's top secret. FROM MITANI? (人 )

I set my phone to vibrate

I head downstairs to the dining room. Mom, Dad, even brother were there eating already, only my sister hadn't gone down. I'm then told she was not yet done preparing make up.

"As if a layer of make-up would changed her appearance", someone hit my head from behind. I groaned angrily and looked up.

"Owww...Aoi-neesama-you"

"What-say that again and I will slam your face on the table next time", she threatened.

"Try if you can-" she grabbed my hair ruffly.

"Brat"

We glared at each other

My phone vibrated. I slapped her hand and checked my phone

**Mitani: ** 凸(⊙▂⊙✖ ) see you at school. Bring a Diaper and Don't wet your pants

**Akari: **(_ _) sorry. Mitani told me.

(^・ω・^ ) But I really glad you're attending school at Kaio. The 3 of us will be hanging-out together again ＼(=^‥^)/'`

"Humph, " Aoi-neesama stumped to her seat.

**Me-**

**To Mitani: **ლ(ಠ益ಠ)ლ. you're dead

**To Akari: **(•ˇ‿ˇ•)-yah

I snickered and resumed eating. Oh yeah- we had Crabs for breakfast- I can't wait what it will be for dinner. Our main chef always surprise us -well it is a given or else he'll be fired if he feed us the same food all the time.

I light up candles on the altar- I don't look like it- but I'm religious or just out of habit. Oka-sama's catholic and Otou-sama's a Buddhist, so we have to pay respect to both Jesus and Buddha. The heavens should reward me this days - I wish to become the strongest and undefeated in Martial arts, I'm not gay and I want to date a D-cup girl. Do you hear me?

Nii-sama and nee-sama, my older siblings left first since they were busy, for what-whom- I don't care.

My parents decided to take a personal visit to the school and check everything directly on my first day. My parents become quite concerned after I collapsed and when my heart stops just for a few seconds, as I've heard from the gossip around the house. You know news travel fast behind walls. Well, they became extremely concerned.

Did I forget to tell you- my parents tone down designer brand clothes and settle for a warm, minimalistic style? Why do I know this- Aoi-neesama keep blabbering about it, it already got stuck in my mind, unfortunately.

Otou-sama insisted I ride with them to school, even just on my 1st day then after that I can continue riding my skateboard to school. Not a bad deal- so I agreed.

Kaio High school as I've heard was one of the elite schools, for wealthy kids, athlete, nerds and celebrity in Tokyo.

"If you don't have money, you at least should have brains, skills, connections to enter the school." That's how elite it is- Students envy you, if you get in being rich. Society respects you, if you get in being Smart. The public admires you, if you get in being an athlete or a celebrity. The whole world pays attention to you, if you get in being a SHINDO.

Otou-sama discussed with me before I went to Hokkaido. Now that I'm 16, it was time for me to stop Homeschooling and attend High school. I have trained how to defend myself for years and now that I'm capable of defending myself, it is safe for me to attend school without my life being endangered.

My identity will be hidden, from the students and the teachers. The only person who knows my identity is the Chairman of the board, whom my parents, me, and my lawyer have arranged to met today- Yes, I have a lawyer, don't be shock- to discuss about certain conditions when I attend the school.

These are as follows or so I've heard when the lawyer read them:

1- My identity shall be hidden from the students and even the school personnel and staffs

[ _I can still use my name Shindo Hikaru. That way having a common name, but a Shindo name, people wouldn't suspect you cause they'll be thinking the SHindo youngest son will be using an alias, so they'll be paying attention to those handsome, noble looking, elegant gentleman. Yeah right. Just so you know, not all wealthy sons are that perfect. You must have watched too much drama. Don't be delusional]_

2-Only the chairman is allowed to keep and read the original records of my school files. A fake one shall be given to the principal and teachers.

3- I shall not be given any special treatment to avoid arousing suspicion

[ _I heard from Mitani, __being given a special treatment in school means you're being bullied. But in my case special treatment is personal bodyguard, harm me and you're expelled, don't approach me cause I'm awesome, Do all my homework...anyway I'm not that kind of person so NO special treatment is GOOD]_

4- I shall enter the school using Karate sports as credentials

5- Parent-teacher meeting shall be done with prior notice a month before the scheduled date

6- Surprise visit from homeroom teachers or any other teachers concerned, shall be prohibited, if not followed and done so, the concerned personnel shall be arrested and imprisoned and be banned from taking any job within the country's educational system or other field.

_[It means don't expect them returning to school or even their home the next day. You will never see them again- it goes like that_

_I'm sure the Chairman's flinched at the word "arrest" "banned" and "imprisonment"]_

7- Any harm, if proven with ill intentions, that will come to me, within the school grounds and 50 meters from the school shall be held liable by the Chairman and the party involve. If it's a student of the school or the neighboring school, they shall be remove from the schools record and kick out and their family shall be held responsible, if it's a personnel, he/she shall be arrested and imprisoned and be banned from taking any job within the country's educational system or other field

_[ Students, Kidnappers, Robbers, etc.= Don't even think about ganging up on me. Waiting outside the school or even bullying me. If you wish to do so after all this warning. Buy a ticket and leave the country for good. Oh no. don't even think about of breathing the air which I breathe cause the next air you'll be breathing is your last._

_Personnel = Don't even expect getting other job. You will never get a job for the rest of your life_

_This time the Chairman's eyes, if they can, almost to me like they're going to pop out of his eyes. He was shaking nervously on his seat.]_

8- Report my actions and whereabouts every day.

_[I frowned at this part. -Where can I get any privacy around here-?]_

9- Surveillance camera shall be installed inside the school premises, where they are is confidential and no longer needed for further discussion.

_[It means even the Chairman have no say on this matter_

_Whoa. I heard high school is the path to adolescent so, those-that-they-would be prohibited to me. I think I drop my jaw, include my high school and adolescent life, somewhere on the floor.]_

10- If this conditions shall be broken, The Chairman, personnel and staff shall be held liable and shall be put arrest, demoted, or banned from the country's educational system or other field

_I'm sure the Chairman and I were shaking on our seats, but both with different reason. I would have loved to scream at that instant but reasons keep me at bay._

"These conditions shall end the moment the Young master graduates from the school. The president has minimized it to 10 conditions, so I'm sure you don't have trouble following it, Mr. Chairman", the lawyer told him, casually.

"Yes of course." He forced a smiled and nodded.

I'm guessing the Chairman is thinking like this, "Minimize my ass- those 10 conditions sounded more of a death threat than simple rules. You can just tell me to quit my job before the kid got in trouble"

I noticed Sai, shaking and nodding his head, probably in disbelief, curiosity or just thinking of GO. Who knows? We can't hear each others thought all the time. Or is it just me.

The Chairman keeps on smiling at me, which I assumed is a fake smile, plastered on his face. I really wonder what he looks like when angry...

When it was finished, we got out of the room and waiting for us were Mitani and Akari.

"Hey- Shindo, thought your never going to show up", He casually greeted me

"And let you get the entire girls- dream on dude", I replied jokingly. We were grinning from ear to ear. I noticed Akari frowned at this statement.

"Time to get some fun around here, I'm dying of boredom this days, " Mitani hang his arm on my shoulder and whispered, "You and me, it's gonna be epic"

He and I were chuckling. The Chairman was still talking to my parents.

"I assure you Mr. Shindo, you will not regret choosing our school. The young master stay here will be attended by me personally", he assured and sweet talk my parents. But it doesn't look like my parents are convinced. You have to show results and not just words. That's how you convinced them.

"How about we start making fun of the Chairman," Mitani whispered.

"Suit yourself- but don't include me", I whispered back, "I'm busy this days".

I remove his arm. And face him. He was wearing an incredulous expression as if he couldn't believe what I say.

"The great Shindo Hikaru refusing fun and busy- now that's alien beeswax", he muttered, "sure you didn't forget your brain somewhere in Hokkaido"

I elbowed him on the stomach gently

I rolled my eyes. "Say whatever you want- but I could not be bothered"

"Why- found something interesting," Mitani knows me well. we practically did everything together, from pranks, brawls, skirt-chasing, though I'm the one mostly scheming while Mitani do the chasing and even vandalism, heck- we even blow up Lamborghini car in France. How romantic is that.

I smirked, "Let's say I found some-one interesting"

"Younger or older?"

"Same age", I answered nonchalantly

"He's 16 too", Sai replied

Mitani look disappointed, "that's boring. Kids these days go for older. Pay attention"

"Slender figure, green eyes, short hair, a beauty-, "I describe

"Pretty like a girl", Sai answered

"Nice one- ask her out?" he ask quickly

"Nah- just the name"

"He's name is Touya Akira, a GO player. he's already very skilled for a 16 year old." Sai added, "Hikaru. I want to play Touya. I want to play GO." he whined

"Later Sai" I told him mentally.

Mitani frowned and sighed."Lost your chance, a catch like that is long gone by now"

"Nah-not a chance" I told him

"No way. I hadn't even played him again. Hikaru-see-see-Let's go find Touya now" Sai whined again

"After class. I promise. Now stop distracting me", I frowned as I scolded Sai mentally

"Confident are we- I'm telling you- by now she's already dating and being hauled to a hotel. No guys would leave a catch like that untouched"

"WHAT!" Sai gasped.

I frowned. Sure Touya is a boy, but he's prettier than a girl. Thinking some other guys/girls got to him first, angers me. It's not like I like him, I'm just attracted to him. It's like being attracted to a Ferrari car with incredible horse power, or being attracted to a new cuisine and restaurant, or being attracted to Jackie Chan and Bruce Lee. It's that kind of feeling.

I acted unaffected but I'm sure my eyes were screaming "KILL"

"It's not fun when the other party is easy to catch. It's more exciting when she struggles and escape, then chasing her will be worthwhile", I replied nonchalantly.

"Spoken like a shindo", Mitani commented grinning. I smirked smugly. "If you knew he's a guy,you'll be losing your pants", I thought to myself.

"Wrong", I corrected him, "spoken by a Shindo"

We were whispering all this time, we forgot about Akari

Then someone slapped our backs as strong and painfully as she could. We turned around groaning and complaining of the pain. Akari was standing behind us, hands on her hips.

"What are you 2 perverts whispering about?" she demanded, pretty annoyed being left out by us.

"Yeah. Tell them Akari-chan" Sai urged her. Akari of course didn't hear him.

"A lot of stuff about Karate techniques", I lied

"What do you think of us- we do not think of perverted stuff 24 hours a day", Mitani argued.

"Liar", were my humble thoughts on that statement

"Liar", Sai smacked Mitani but he just passed through

"Liar", Akari accused us. It scared me when she said what's in my mind and Sai.

**[[[[[[[**

We don't admit to a girl we watched porn every night -we simply share the word "action scenes" and they'll think were watching Transformers or Iron Man. Girls tend to interpret things based on their own objectives-How wrong they are.

How do you think we know when to make your heart flutter, kiss you on the forehead to make you blush, warm your hands in our pocket when it's cold, and lower your guard to gain access to your room. A well thought out, planned strategy gained from experience and vast knowledge.

Yes- we boys may look clueless, naive and gentle, but we all do that to score points.

A guy, who knows how to make you flutter and safe, is even more dangerous than a man who makes you nervous and afraid. We are who you think we aren't. True Story

**-All explanation taken from Mitani Yuki- ]]]]]]]**

Me? I'm just the brains of the operation

"Hikaru" I heard my Oka-sama called, and I was relieved to find an excuse to escape from Akari, prying look. I excused myself

"Yah"

"We're leaving," Oka-sama kissed me on the cheeks and hug me. I blushed and step back.

"Oka-sama- I'm already in high school", I tried pretending to look unaffected, but i was already embarrassed.

I heard Mitani snickered, as if trying to say something embarrassing. Akari just covered her mouth.

"See you at dinner", Otou-sama simply said then turned to leave, Oka-sama and my lawyer followed.

"Bye Otou-sama, Oka-sama, Lawyer-san. Leave Shindo in my hands", Sai called as he waved them goodbye

The Chairman turned to face me, with a glint on his eyes. Sai hid behind me. It was clear that Sai didn't like the Chairman either.

"Shindo-Come on- we'll show you around", Mitani dragged me before the Chairman could say anything.

"Thanks Man", I whispered.

"Mitani-kun. Your our Saviour" Sai floated happily

"Anytime", Mitani replied without looking at me.

"Hikaru", Akari said, "Mitani and I are going to tour you around the school"

"Ate something at breakfast?" I asked Mitani teasingly, " What gives-"

"Nah-just showing our boy the ups and downs in the school. Can't let him get lost and wet his pants- Do we", He turned around to look at me at the last sentence.

I slapped his hand away "Whose a kid", I demanded annoyed

"Now, now- Don't start fighting you two", Akari got between us, "It's your 1st day Hikaru, don't want to get a lot of attention do we"

I shrugged. I pretended to be indifferent but I really do care

"Can't help it. I attract attention even if I don't want to- I'm born with this", I gestured to my entire being.

Akari rolled her eyes. "Yeah-right. Now stop arguing and let's start the tour". She commanded. Mitani and I obeyed and that's how Akari became my Official school tour guide.

Akari and Mitani often acts like my second parents. No, they're even more nagging than my parents. I swear if these two get married, they'll be nagging their son, whose next to me.

"Let's GO", Sai shouted gleefully. He was so quiet all this time, i wasn't paying him attention

* * *

**H, T, M, A- 16 years old, 1st year Highschool. Kaio High**

**[ note: _I change the school design cause the manga kaio uniform is just white and it doesn't suit my plot_]**

**Boys school uniform**\- consists of a white shirt, a dark blue necktie, a black jacket, and black pants

Hikaru - wears his white shirt loosely

Mitani - wears black suspender, white shirt tucked in neatly, wears black jacket to ceremony only

**Girls school uniform** \- consists of a white shirt , school tie tied in a large burgundy bow, short knee-length, navy blue skirt with black belt

Akari- wears black cycling shorts under her skirt,

since Mikani tease her about seeing her panties, so after that she wore cycling shorts or gym shorts all the time.

note: The rest of the girls in school should not wear gym shorts/cycling shorts except for Akari.

How could the boys survive if all girl wear gym pants. It's like Martial Law all over again feeling.

Not wearing of gym shorts is done so that girls wouldn't be molested due to sexual frustration.

don't you think so?

**The kaio Burgundy tie tradition:**

boys wear it as Necktie, girls wear it in a Bow.

If the 2 are dating, They will exchange their school tie so that- the boy will wear a burgundy Necktie. The girl will wear a dark blue Bow.

Note:

-Shindo speaks 7 languages

-He's Buddhist and Catholic

-He have photographic memory

-He rides his electric skateboard everywhere

-He is Bisexual

-He likes D-cup girls... [Akari is only B-cup..still growing] [Touya is a Boy] [He's sister is A-cup] [He's mother is a D-cup]

\- [ I will give hints what really happened when he collapsed...maybe]


	7. Chapter 7- Observing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own this story. Not planning to own it, but I love the story.

All setting and characters are taken from Hotta Yumi and Obata Takeshi's Hikaru no GO

**Author's preamble:** This story is different from the original story, although some settings are taken from the original and use here.

**Chapter 7: **I used the -sama when referring to shindo's family and -san when i refer to other people older than Hikaru's age or with status like teacher

**nOTE: I'm still struggling making the characters personality. So read them carefully, I might leave some clues or not**

**ALSO I'll tell you beforehand ****that the story may progress slowly, ****as I need time to think, explain, introduce, whatever writer oddity I need when progressing the story.**

***BOWS***

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Observing**

**Sai's POV**

Hi! hello! Ohayo Gozaimasu! Hey! Wazzup!

I tried every form of greeting, I've learned after Hikaru got me out of the Goban.

There are so many, I tried repeating it again and again until i'm completely satisfied with it. Even if nobody notices me, as long as Hikaru knows me, allows me to play GO. That alone is enough. or is it?

HIkaru is a polar opposite of Torajiro, who was kind, gentle, respectful, elegant and understanding. Hikaru is more like a prince in the Edo peroid. A person who looks like he have everything and doesn't care about anything, But since I am able to tap into Hikaru's thoughts. I learned that he's not like that at all.

He cares deeply for his family and friends, he worries about them and think of them alot. He worries all the time on how to appear and act infront of his family, the Mitani Household and the Fujisaki household, how they think of him, how they treat him.

Hikaru shows a cold, poker-face at times, this is basically true both inside and outside. When he makes that face, he's calculating everything, putting value to every person and relationship he's making.

He smiles and appear laid-back in everything he do, but behind that carefree persona, hides a scheming, serious, calculating and manipulative person. I notice it when he lost to Oyabun and acted as if it didn't bother him at all, but it did. He knows how it feels to lose, and put pressure to himself everytime he loses, vowing to win next time.

Mitani often gets annoyed about Hikaru's no-big-deal-cause-I'm awesome-personality, but this get thrown aside since he has respect for Hikaru's strength and the 2 of them being sworn brothers. He thinks of himself as the older brother and Hikaru being the younger brother, even if the 2 are of the same age. even though Mitani think highly of Hikaru, Hikaru think of Mitani as his bestfriend, but even bestfriend can't be trusted fully with your secrets cause they are the worst enemy you can make when the relationship fails. That is why Hikaru may seem close but he's always careful of Mitani. Hikaru may appear to be easily approachable, but infact he's so far and out of reach. Being a ghost, he allowed me to see he's thoughts and feelings, but the other fact, is because he has no choice.

Also I notice this. Akari is always paying attention to Hikaru and steals glances at him, everytime Hikaru's not paying attention to her. her eyes would look longingly at Hikaru, and when hikaru pays attention to her, she acts all timid and indifferent, since they're friends. What she didn't know is that Hikaru pays attention to her, but he does that to almost everyone. That's why Hikaru can read even the slightest affection from her, that's why he maintains his distance from Akari, not to affectionate, not too close, and draws that line, Because he knows he could never return Akari's affection. He has never fallen in love before, for love is unpredictable, uncontrollable, and beyond his calculations. It's the most annoying puzzle he can't solve.

Even if he seem like an expert about love, or has felt loves affection, to him those are just parental affection, brotherly affection, friendly affection, respectful affection, admiring affection.

Hikaru knows that when a person says "I love you", it means " I can't do anything for you" and that kind of feeling is useless for him for there is no benefit from it. "A groundless Affection", as he describes it.

I find him this way cold, cruel, merciless, and calculative.

It's even worse because Hikaru has a photographic ability. He gives hint sometimes how he never forget anything he sees. People just think that it's because he's smart, but it's because of his ability. Hikaru hasn't told anyone about this even me, but because I can read his thoughts, I discovered it. Hikaru is also curious about how much I can read into his thoughts since I latch unto him, but he never brings it up and I just act's like I don't know about it.

I also know about Hikaru's growing attraction to "Go" and Touya. He pretends not to be interested but I can read his thoughts about how he's always thinking of playing Go and meeting Touya, he insist he's not attracted but only interested of him, both for my sake and his. I find him this way as considerate and cute.

How do i know this?

1- He's mind is like an open book

2- I'm with him 24/7

3- I'm the 3rd person in this story (any problem here)

4- I'm Hikaru's Go-playing genius ghost

* * *

**Sai's POV**

Hikaru was dragged everywhere by Mitani and Akari. The Canteen which is the size of a great hall is packed with students. Girls this day's wear short skirts which is preposterous, but who am I to argue to time. You can see both elegant and competitive atmosphere from the students that come from high society family or celebrity status.

When the 3 of them entered, All eyes were on them. The canteen was still noisy but the topic of conversation was the 3 of them. The students talk about Mitani being the youngest son of the Yakuza household. [There family is infamous all over Tokyo and has connections to International Mafia.] That's why if you value your life, don't mess with him or go against him. In that school the Hierarchy has already been decided, starting with Mitani as No.1.

I noticed Akari greeting students on the way. She's popular with the girls and guys.

I heard whispered gossip, that Akari is the eldest daughter of the Fujisaki household and rumored to be Shindo empire youngest son fiancée, since the President never allowed arranged marriage talks for the eldest son and daughter, that includes his youngest son, whose identity has remain hidden. Even during wealthy parties, the President attends with his wife, son and daughter, but he never brings his youngest son. There are talks that the president hides him to the world, so he's son can have his freedom while he's young. He will only be revealed to the world when his youngest son turns 24. That's why the girls from top families beg their parents to find out the identity of the youngest son and banned suitors and marriage talks until 24, but they never find out. The president is meticulous, careful and tends to erase any proof, evidence and information regarding his youngest son identity.

Shindo empire eldest son is already betrothed to the woman he likes, the woman's identity is kept hidden, even the media is forbidden to pry further than this.

The eldest daughter is off limits, she's fierce, selfish, and competitive and she doesn't like to be bound or be dependent to a man. Being an old maid is on her top list of future possibilities, but that's just my prediction, may it could still be changed.

My ears perk at the mention of Hikaru, not he's name, but how he was referred.

"Whose that kid together with those 2?"

"Is he a son of a big name industry?"

" How come i've never seen him before?"

"Do you know his name?"

"he's cute"

"I like him"

"He's also good-looking, so unfair"

" he's the new transfer student, the one who miss school for 2 weeks cause he was in the hospital. don't know the details'

"Oh! The person who won the International Karate Championship. I remember, he's name is Shindo Hikaru-I remember cause he's family name is the same as the Shindo empire."

"Dummy! Shindo is a common name. Don't tell me everyone whose last name is Shindo is related to Shindo Empire's president, then why are there Shindo in the lower class then? Huh!"

"Yah- I guess if the empire son wouldn't even tell the world his name is Shindo right"

"right"

"I heard he got in from his Karate credentials"

"Mitani is also in Karate, maybe that's why those 2 knows each other"

"But even Mitani isn't close with his teammates in karate. He is hard to get along with, since he's by far the strongest in the karate club, that's why he looks down on them and completely ignores them."

"Oh i remember. Mitani lost to him at the Final round of the tournament, couldn't even touch him and got floored completely"

"maybe that's how the 2 knows each other. I heard both of them have an undefeatable record but after the tournament. Shindo Hikaru has mark 1 lost to Mitani's undefeatable record"

"During the interview, Mitani called him his rival"

"so what about shindo?"

"he didn't call Mitani his rival, but he said this, 'he's someone i like to have a match again', maybe that's how strong players think of people who calls them their rival. That personality which says , "If you've got guts, fight me if you can"

"right! right!"

"Maybe that's why Mitani is sticking close to him, to find out he's weakness"

"wow! what a bold move. get close to him, find his weakness and then use it against him'

"What a rivalry"

"but why is Akari also with them?"

"haven't you heard. during the opening ceremony. Mitani announced to the whole school. he's Akari bodyguard and protector. That's why the guys is afraid of getting close to Akari for fear of Mitani finding it out."

"I heard he even beat the 2nd year sempai when he ask Akari out, he was in the hospital for 2 weeks"

"I heard from my parents that Mitani is bestfriend with Shindo empire youngest son, and since Akari is betrothed to him, Mitani acts as her protector for his friend sake"

"Wow. that's deep"

"I heard the Mitani Yakuza household and Shindo Empire has a long time relationship, even my parents wants to be within their circle"

"I heard that when you get in that circle, you'll never worry about taxes or money ever again. It's like money just grows on trees even if you don't do anything"

"but that's impossible. Nobody has ever entered that circle. even if the shindo empire president attends party's and has a lot of connections, he never invited anyone to his house. he held birthday's, business meeting, Company events on hotels and resorts. Only the Mitani's Oyabun and family and Fujisaki family is allowed to come and go in the Shindo Mansion without any invitation"

"I heard you are considered within the circle, when you can come and go inside the mansion, without any invitation. That's a solid proof, even if you force your way in, uninvited guess are thrown out, no matter who you are in society, that's why the other big name companies, force their way in, but is reported in the news the next morning for illegal activity and trespassing. That's how they announced to the world that they were not invited but force they're way in. Only the Mitani household &amp; Fujisaki House, can get in and out without being in the tabloid the next day"

"they're so lucky"

"even i wanted to be friends with the youngest son"

" Guys don't tell me- that Shindo Hikaru - if even Mitani calls him his rival and hangs out with him, then he would be invited to the Big 3 circle!"

The students got quiet and look at Hikaru, who simply ignores them as he ate the meals Mitani got for him.

Their expression was even hilarious as they thought Mitani drugged or poisoned the food he gave to Hikaru. Hikaru continued eating and after a while, nothing happened to him, the students returned back to their chattering.

"Nah! That's impossible. if I was Mitani, I wouldn't introduce him to my oh-so-powerful-influential friend. he might steal him from me"

"Are you a girl? why are you thinking like that?!"

"think about it? Shindo defeated him, humiliated him in that tournament. Mitani couldn't even score a point. then the Empire youngest son, saw it in the Telly. He became Shindo Hikaru instant No. 1 fan. Then Mitani introduced him to Empire son. Mitani is at a lost here."

"Come to think of it. you may be right. That's possible"

"Then what Mitani is doing now, is keeping him under surveillance"

"that's just plain scary. I think being ignored by Mitani is a good thing than being paid attention to"

Everyone agreed, and they continued on.

I think the reason Hikaru claimed that even if he tried not to stand out. People just paid attention to him, wherever he goes. Akari called it natural charisma. Mitani calls it he's presence is like he doesn't belong there. both are right. but hikaru just calls it "He gets notice by the people he's around with" and he's right, I just witness it now.

"If you only knew, you wouldn't be saying those things", i told them, but I know they couldn't hear me.

"Sai, What are you doing over there? Are you into gossip now", Hikaru called me mentally.

He was looking to the group of students I was listening to awhile ago. Eyeing them curiously. I momentarily left Shindo's side but maintained a close proximity of 10 meters from his side, He's gonna be fine.

"Nothing! Just checking out what other kids do inside the canteen." I told him, giving him my puppy eyes.

"Hmmmmm", he shrugged and continue eating.

I sighed with relief, Hikaru is very observant. VERY. Before entering the school premises, he asked the head butler to give him information about all the kids from 1st year to 3rd year, including their breast size (girls)...(he's really into D-cup, no question there), weakness, and concerns. Nothing is to be missed, and calmly read it on his Ipad, while inside the car. His parents knew about it, but he just look like a kid reading manga(comics), looking excited and pleased. He scanned it for 2 hours, checking and absorbing every detail.

The moment the car arrived in the school, he already knows everyone and everything that lives and breathes inside the school grounds...

When Hikaru wasn't looking, I glanced a peck at him, and he was smirking while entering the school.

"Sai"

"Yeah"

"School is exciting"

I pecked into his thoughts, saw a hazy figure of a boy and I asked "why?" curious of the boy's identity.

"Just because"

"what? Hikaru tell me!" I pleaded, putting on my cute face to persuade him.

Hikaru just smirked, and shrugged.

"Because it's my 1st time entering school with a Ghost attach to me", he grinned, "History Exams, I'll be counting on you Sai"

I shake my head, "Oh Hikaru, not that-" I scolded him, but I asked no further. I know this is how far I can persuade him, further than this, it's prying, he'll realize I peck into his head and saw that.

"Sai! Sai!", I heard Hikaru called me and I was pulled back to reality. "Tours Over. It's time for class"

I perk up with delight! CLASS! I'm so-so in it

The 1st time I went to class-

"Not again! I heard that story a million times now", Hikaru complained mentally, I didn't realize I was talking loudly, when I got excited.

"Sowee!" I showed him an apologetic-childish-adorable puppy eyes.

How I can do this – because Hikaru is weak to my puppy dog eyes. I don't use it often cause Hikaru will get immune to it. Although, I fear he's adapting quickly.

"Come on! We're gonna be late!" Hikaru called while walking, I floated after him and we were off.

Just then, from the corner of my eye, I saw a familiar figure walking along the crowd, alone but stood out among them. He's short hair swayed as he walks. I glance at Hikaru. He was pre-occupied with keeping his eyes on Mitani and Akari, so he won't get separated from them, and because Mitani knows where his class is.

I quickly glanced at the other kid direction, and followed Hikaru.

I couldn't see the person's face in Hikaru's mind, since I just took a quick peck, but now I know why he was smirking.

"So he's the reason. What a small world this is to have met again in this circumstance", I look at the 2 of them. These young talents, one is a genius who plays according to instinct and predictions, while the other became a genius through hard work and experience, meeting again, in different circumstances. What are you planning God?"

* * *

Tune up for the next chapter: Shindo and Hikaru meeting

_**Note**:_

**Mitani Yuki- youngest son of the Mitani Household**

There family is infamous all over Tokyo and has connections to International Mafia

-I forgot but i think i did mention he was absent for 3 weeks, since he collapsed

-10 meters= I wasn't bringing a ruler so I just guessed the distance, but I would be glad to accept suggestions, so I could change this...

**_Note_;**

i mentioned at the chapter ...

that Shindo got invited to model for His mom's designs, but he is introduced to her co-workers and audience as her relative.


	8. Chapter 8- Expressing

**Chapter 8**

Shindo is escorted by Mitani and Akari to his Classroom 1-c

On the way, students were peeking from their classroom window, the students in the cafeteria have spread rumors about the student who was absent for 3 weeks, who is close with the Mitani and Akari-sama

5'7 in height, black hair with blonde fringe, the person who rank no.1 in the "Japan Junior Martial Arts Tournament"

The one who throw Mitani flat on his face. That Shindo!

( seriously social media is scary, its whispered from ear to ear, published from paper to paper ,and played over and over)

A certain green haired boy just got back from the GO club, he heard the gossip, but didn't bother knowing who is it, after all, 'Shindo' is a pretty common name, but he can't forget the Shindo who defeated him for the 1st time in Go.

If he's not-that Shindo- he's not interested...

Shindo after some flight and turns finally arrived at his Classroom.

Mitani and Akari are in Classroom 1-B, just next to his Class, so they will not together during class hours. Hikaru thought that having Mitani and Akari, in the same Class, may deepen their relationship together. After all, It's Mitani who has a crush on Akari since before, and he's just Akari's Fiancee by fixed agreement.

[Did i just spilled such a big secret!]

He was about to go in when he saw Touya, in his Peripheral vision. He backs away and walk towards Mitani's Class.

"Shindo? What are you doing here?" Mitani asked him, "Your class is over there. Hurry Now. Class is about to start". He nagged

"I-I just wanted to see your Classroom and How its different from mine...Is that too bad?!"

"What are you doing? - Your acting kinda weird?" Mitani studied him, " Did you see a bully and ran back to Big brother", he teased him. Hikaru punched him on his shoulder, mildly.

"forget it! I shouldn't have bothered talking with you- Yuki Onii-san", he teased back. Shindo was checking out to see if Touya have gone inside, and when he knows the coast is clear. he patted Mitani's shoulder and walk back to his Classroom, waving the back of his hand to Mitani, earning a confused expression from Mitani, who hadn't understand his actions. He just think he's become odd today.

The School bell rang and everybody scurried inside their classroom.

He did the same and slowly crept inside the classroom, scanning Touya's place.

He found him sitting at the 6th row, 5th seat.

He tried to look for any vacant seat, found only the one on the 7th row, 6 seat.

He sighed deeply. Just his luck. He wants to avoid confrontation with Touya but it seems God foils his plans.

Sai is annoying him to no end. Sai is upbeat as Hikaru is troubled- Seeing Touya.

* * *

"_It's a good thing Touya didn't see me"_

_"Why are you hiding from him, can't you just come up to him and greet him casually?_" Sai reasoned

"_Oh yeah, Should I just go and Say - Hi, I'm the Shindo who beat you in the game of Go. I hope you're still not crying over that-_" I replied

Sai rolled his eyes.

_"Not that. Just a casual greeting without ever mentioning what had happened on your first meeting. Hikaru you Idiot"_

"_Me- I'm -Hey! Sai! Where are you going?"_

I wasn't able to finish my sentence as Sai did not bother hearing me. Sai walked over to where Touya's seated and peek on the magazine he's reading.

I saw that it's the weekly "Go" magazine, just the title. I don't know anything about its content nor do I have bothered knowing what it is.

_"Sai, I'm supposed to keep a low profile. So no disturbing me during classes alright?"_

Sai ignored me and I frowned.

This situation really is uncomfortable.

Touya is just 1 seat before me and why am I nervous.

Come on Hikaru. Keep yourself together. It's not your fault Touya lose. It's just Sai is more skilled than him. That's all.

I don't know how to play Go. I'm not even interested on it. Why do I'm hang up about him.

I hope he won't come over and punch me in the face.

well- Let's hope that possibility won't happen.

I didn't know what to do so I just slumped my head on the desk. trying to make myself as invisible as possible, despite the glances the students are giving me.

Even if I can't see what they're doing. I could feel them.

My ears perked up by the door opening.

"OKay. Everyone settled down"

The room fell silent and I heard the sound of the kids fidgeting or probably fixing themselves

But I coudn't be bothered with that, the thing I'm bothered is the sensei. he's now here

Which means absent for weeks student introduction!

Which means, i have to show my face to Touya, which means I can't avoid him anymore since he knows that we're Classmates/ Schoolmates...forget it- that we are in the same school troubles me ALOT!

"_Whats wrong hikaru?"_

Even if I'm not looking, I could feel Sai's worried about me.

_"Nothing"_

_"But, you look troubled"_

_"Small matter for you, to be worried about"_

I imagined scenarios like this while at the chairman's office but i wasn't expecting it to come true so soon. I hate this when it's out of my control.

Calm down, calm down. Think of a plan... How to do it. Come on brain.

Work it-Ah! That's it!

I waited for sensei to call me, when he did, everyone's attention was on me. I lifted my head and pretended to just wake up and yawn.

I got up, and walk towards the front.

" Shindo- kun , please introduce yourself"

Now that I have a good look at Sensei. he's eye glasses hides his alluring eyes. He has brown hair and pale skin is pretty slim for a man.I smirked and he blushed. Now that's gender identity scanner for you.

I scanned the room, the class is evenly divided to boys and girls, and there are some good finds too. Sweet

"_Hikaru, what are you looking at? "_

Sai asked while covering my view

I felt a vein popped out of my head, and clicked my tongue

"tsk..."

"_Sai move , I cant see"_

"_No"_

"Tsk..Fine"

I glared at Sai's direction while he backed away from me, in the students point of view, I'm just annoyed for being woke up from my sleep. Lets think of it that way.

"Name is Shindo Hikaru, I'll be attending class from now on, my wish is to have a peaceful high school. I'm available to you lady's so come at me anytime and my favorite school day is lunch time and sports. And sensei you're so sexy it gets me turned on" the last one was a joke to liven up the mode

After my introduction, all thanks to Sai's annoying pestering.

The class got silent and then a loud applause and cheer erupted from the students, the girls were calling me pervert while laughing, while the guys were giving me the thumbs up.

I wasn't expecting such a reaction coming from them

When I glanced at Sensei, he was blushing, like a tomato

"Shindo- kun please go back to your seat" He ordered with authority in his voice

I nodded and went back to my seat, while being patted and slapped on the back by guys and the girls were ogling me.

I glanced at Touya and he was looking at me with disbelief on his face, the magazine he was holding drop on the floor.

I nonchalantly picked it up on the way to my seat and placed it back to his desk

"You dropped this," I handed him his magazine, "be careful next time"

I tried to keep my expression together and hid all hints of recognition.

After that I sat back on my desk and got ready for class,- hey even if I look like this, I'm good in studying too.

Sensei was discussing english and I stop listening at that point. I'm already fluent at it at age 10, so I don't need to listen to it, after all, sensei's topic is the basic.

Listening to it just makes me sleepy

I yawned a couple of times when sensei wasn't looking since it would be rude yawning in front of him

And slumped back on my desk

_"Hikaru! Hikaru! Wake up!"_

_"What is it sai?"_

_"Your not sleeping?"_

_"I'm just resting"_

_"Ohh- Is that so. Okay"_

_"What is it you want to say?"_

_"Touya-kun! -Its about Touya-kun"_

I sighed. To bored to bother, but Sai keep on insisting so , I shifted my head to face him while still resting on the desk

_"What of him?"_

_"While you weren't paying attention, Touya has been looking this way all this time"_

_"really? So?"_

_"I think he wants to talk to you"_

_"How can you be sure?"_

_"The way he looks at you. I can tell that he's hasty and wanting to talk to you and ask you for a rematch"_

I sighed.

_" I'm not interested. I have Karate class after school-Did you forget I got in this prestigious school because of the Karate scholarship"_

_"I know. You told me that "_

_"So, I can't play Go right now. "_

_"But you promised you'll show me something FUN"_

_"I did and I well-after school"_

_"really?"_

_"really!"_

_"hmmmm-But can't you at least talk to Touya, even just for a few seconds after school"_

_"Ughh! Geez!"_

_"Hikaru"_

Sai put on his crybaby act again...that-that-Urgh!

_"No means No. Stop bothering me"_

_"Stupid Hikaru- Karate Freak- "_

"**Hey**"

I jolted upright wearing an annoyed expression that shocked sensei and the class

_"Crap, this is all your fault Sai"_

_"hmmmm "_

Sai puffed his cheek and pouted

The sight was just to funny , I smiled unknowingly

Then I remembered the entire class was looking at me

"Sorry , I dreamed I was dating a hot D cup girl, when I was about to kiss her, she turned into a guy. That was the time it became a nightmare"

The whole class burst out laughing. Somehow they thought it was pretty hilarious

"Geez, Shindo-kun next time don't sleep on my class and don't even think about dreaming something like that again"

Sensei scolded angrily

"Come see me at the office"

My ears perk up at the mention and I smirked

I apologize and pretended to pay attention in class

_"Hikaru what are you thinking?"_

_"Just normal stuff"_

_"Then why did you shut your thoughts"_

I looked at Sai , liked - I need some privacy too!-

He pretty much got the message, and stopped probing

_"Oh right, you told me you can go 50 meters away from me right?"_

_"yeah"_

_"Sai, I'll be pretty busy for a while so you can tour the school again if you like"_

_"Huh? But that will be pretty boring without you"_

_"You can even pay a visit to the GO club, just follow Touya around"_

_"What! Yehey! Thank you Hikaru!"_

Sai hugged me happily. I simply smiled

_"But Sai, don't go to the teacher's office okay, I might be given a harsh lecture and I don't want you to see my uncool side "_

_"O- okay, if you say so"_

_"It's good to keep Sai busy with GO"_

Then next is Touya, how do I get away from him

* * *

The school bell rung signalling the end of class.

I got up from my seat, grabbed my bag and hurried to the front before Touya could even take action

"Sensei, I still have Karate practice after school so I hope the lecture wont take long"

( I lied actually I prefer for the sermon to take longer so I wont bump into Touya when going to the Karate Dojo)

I decided to make idle chats

"Shindo-kun, your so eager, fine I'll just make it quick"

Sensei replied, "Come on"

I followed sensei to the teacher's office, there were only a few teachers left and some were preparing to go home.

"Sensei can I call my friends so I can tell them I"ll be late for practice"

"uh but the - "

"okay wait for a moment sensei"

I called Mitani and told him I'll be late for practice since I have to get the lectures I missed after school

Luckily, Mitani understand ( wow, its kinda scary when he's this understanding. Hope he's still not angry with me when I called him by his first name)

"But Shindo. Dont cause any trouble ", I smirked

( ever since we were kids, Mitani and I have been culprits of many crimes - the crime of stealing food when we used up all our money during our Singapore trip, crime of plucking all the chickens feather and tucking them under the bed of Oyabun, we pretty much run for our lives and Mitani didn't go home for a month, when he did, he got a beating, as for me, Oyabun told Otou-sama suspect of the missing cake at my sisters 18th birthday, accidental blasting of the main house at Mitani's home, and so much more , i was the mastermind of all the crimes we did and Mitani was the accomplice)

"come on. I'm turning a new leaf. I'm changing my whole perspective after the accident"

"right NOT. Stop kidding around and the club wont wait for you. Got it!"

"yeah-yeah. Quit nagging", I replied, "Your just like Akari"

There was silence on the other end and i decided to end it with that

"okay bye see you"

"hey I'm not -"

I hanged up and return to sensei's work desk

I glanced at sensei ID and read his name

"sorry , Hayakawa-Sensei. My friend was nagging at me. It took a while"

"its okay. Please sit down Shindo-kun"

I smirked at his gesture. So graceful and gentle

I've already scanned the room and everyone has left except sensei.

"sensei . To show you how sorry I am. I want to give you a massage."

" ah.. No.. You don't need to..ah"

I didn't need Sensei's permission, just seeing his flushed face, was all I need for permission

I unzip his pants and exposed his organ,

" Sensei, I'll be giving you a complete service so just relax"

I rubbed his organ slowly trying to get him to feel it but what's amazing is that only just by touching him, he got hard from it.

"Shindo-kun ... What are you doing? " he tried to push me away. "Stop it"

Sensei grab my hair but it just made me rubbed his organ harder

"no...stop"

"Sensei- when you say stop, I'll interpret it as saying more"

Sensei's face got flushed

I smirked at the scene before me, sensei while breathing heavily and shivering was making an erotic face,its arousing but not enough to get me hard

I licked my lips and then licked his, and sucked his organ

"sh-shindo-kun.. Dont do ...ungh... This...ungh ...please stop... I can't hold this...any...more...ahhhh!"

I was quick enough to remove my mouth, grabbed a tissue and covered all of it, ensuring that nothing would spill to my uniform, after all it would be troublesome cleaning it off.

I was about to throw it at the nearby bin, when sensei grab my arm and stop me

"no.. Dont throw them in the bin, the other teachers might notice... I'll take care of it"

Sensei while having a flushed face told me.

He was having such an erotic expression, all i did was nod my head.

He took out a plastic from his bag, placed it inside and put it bag in his bag

I snapped out of it

"sensei, your such a goody to shoes sensei, even thinking about it while in this position"

"I'm still a sensei. I can't be a bad example to the students"

I smirked,

" but you're not a bad example to me"

I raised his chin and kissed him on the lips

I could feel his body stiffen , but I continued, I parted his lips and ravish his mouth with my tongue,

When I felt him give in to me, I pressed harder and devoured him.

When I'm done, sensei expression was so cute, it makes me want to do him. But I stopped there, I heard my phone ring. I check my phone and its Mitani calling me. I could also feel sai's presence at a distance.

I fixed sensei clothes

"that's the end of my service

And the next time you call me for a lecture, i'll do you all the way"

I whispered to his ears and bid farewell , waving at him with the back of my hand.

" please go home safely sensei"

While on my way to the club hall, I met Sai at the hallway , he was on his way to look for me, seems like the GO club has finished for today and Touya wasn't a member. Still he spent his time learning GO from the club members

_"I see, I suppose you had fun even watching the members "_

_"yup, but they aren't as good as Touya."_

_"I see, you pretty much raised your standard didn't you"_

_"What?! No- it's not like that... The students were just amateur level, I played Touya so I know he's on a different level"_

_"WOW! is that so?"_

We were almost to the club hall, I could hear the sound of power voices and body slamming sounds

( I know it's not sumo but its pretty much like this sounds when I have my karate lessons when I was a kid)

"_so you defeated a pro, just like that, no sweat - your amazing Sai"_

I saw Sai blushed in my peripheral vision. So easy to deal with.

I went first to our locker which I've already memorize where, based on the information I've gathered and change to my karateGI uniform

_I' m the great Fuijiwara no sai with thousand years of experience_

_yeh. Yeh. Heard that a million times_

_but Hikaru, that's too much to reach a million. I haven't been saying it all the time_

I laughed. It's just one of those moments that Sai's naïvety really entertain me

_Sai. That was an expression. An expression. I didn't actually mean it_

_Geez. Hikaru_

He pouted

_Hey sai , wanna see something fun_

_hmmmm ... What is it?_

Aside from GO, the word fun always catches Sai's attention

_watching me kick ass_

_oh no. Not that again_

Sai covered his eyes, as if seeing it would give him a nightmare.

* * *

I entered the hall and everyone were pretty busy sparring with one another

"Hey 1st year!"

A 2nd year,brown belter Sempai approach me

"yes"

"your late"

"I'm very sorry. I got called to the teacher's office and got delayed "

"you should do well in your subjects so you can continue club activities"

"YES sempai"

"whats your name?"

"Shindo hikaru"

Sempai was silent for a moment then he coughed falsely.

"The Shindo Hikaru who was absent for 2 weeks due to health issues"

"that's me sempai"

"so what are you doing here?"

As if that's not obvious

"actually I'm all healed up now so I'm here and ready to Spar Sempai"

I answered enthusiastically but in my head - '_ quit the chat and let me spar now_'

"don't get hasty and run around the yard 50 times"

"I already did that Sempai"

He scanned me and of course it was pretty obvious from my sweats, disheveled appearance and wet back

" I see that you were pretty much ready"

"of course Sempai, I should not bother the upperclassmen during practice so I decided to go ahead and start warming up"

"at least you know the basic manners

Okay you can spar now, find a partner whose not sparring with anyone"

_"as if there's any", _I thought to myself

"OSU!" I answered loudly

I bowed and headed for the mat. It seems like everyone is busy so I just did some stretching and a few more rounds of exercise

"Oi Shindo. Lets spar!"

"Oh hey Mitani"

"Don't Hey Mitani me-i still owe you a punch and since were here how about kicking you face flat on the floor"

"nice try. But can you keep up"

I was upside down and balancing my position with 2 hands. I'm still an amateur if I try doing it with one hand, I might break my arm - that freaking hurts you know

As soon as i said those words, I go in for a kick and aimed for Mitani's guts. It's to early to go for the head , that will be instant KO,then that's boring

"too slow!"

Mitani evaded my attack and span around.

"Don't be so sure"

When I landed on my feet, Mitani went for an attack aimed at, my leg, I noticed it and quickly somersaulted, used my hand to span around and flew back to aim at Mitani

He blocked my attack with his arm and crouched while guarding his body

I step back seeing no opening. And prepared to attack again. This time I circled around Mitani side and lunge at him. He retaliated.

This is only sparring but since my opponent is Mitani. This is an advanced sparring. Likewise I still can't bear to lose.

I keep dodging his attacks and he keep evading mine. We keep giving blows to one another, until we could find an opening to the other

He threw a punch, I back step, missing me a few inches, then at that instant I saw his weak spot and lunge an attack. I angled my leg and kick his gut as quick as I can before he can defend. Too bad, he managed to defend it with his arm but it was not enough for him as he slumped down and held the pain.

Seems like my attack got through

Mitani lunged ready for another quick attack when we heard the Sensei yelled

"That's enough! gather around you kids"

Before I could hit Mitani, I tried pulling back but it was too late so I put a weight on my body and throw myself away from him, avoiding his attack along the way.

When I landed, we were both still, not one moving.

_Hikaru_

Sai called my name worriedly

I got up and check myself, I'm still in one piece, bruise, tired but alright.

I walked to Mitani, he was still crouching down. Still and quiet

"Mitani, you okay?"

"..."

He's not responding

"don't mope around, i didn't hit you that hard, did i?"

I was about to touch his shoulder when he caught my hand, and gripped it hard, I couldn't see his face but his stance was still, I'm kinda scared of Mitani like that

"oi oi! You still want a another round?! Huh"

"Hikaru-"

I stopped talking and studied Mitani, wearing a I'm- to- scared-to-know-why -you-called-my-name face

"ehh..uhh...w-what?!"

I muttered before i start to make sense

"you've become stronger again"

"really, wow that's good to hear, thought I'm losing practice "

I acted surprised

"..."

"Mitani?"

"Don't worry, it was nothing"

"hmmmm, okay..."

I help him up and we gathered together around sensei.

"listen up kiddos, the international karate tournament, will start after 3 months. I have high expectations on you. do you hear me?"

"OSU!"

"we are going there to represent the school and japan, only 5 are chosen to go, so expect my ice training everyday. I'm gonna train you hard you wish you were dead. "

"..."

"i cant hear you, girls", he shouted, trying to stir our manliness

"OSU!"

I nodged Mitani

"hey, what's ice cold training?"

If I'm not wrong its ice cold training, not ice cream, right.

Why am I thinking of ice cream now.

Mitani didn't respond, he's face has gotten pale

"whats wrong with him?!"

I look at sensei, and we happened to make eye contact

"you newbie...",

"_What now"_

"sensei, he's the scholarship student whose absent for 3 weeks"

"so its you"

He said, while stroking his beard

"hai! I'm Shindo Hikaru, please forgive me for my absence, but I'm ready to fight sensei!"

I greeted the sensei spiritedly. Actually he tried to look intimidating, but Oyabun is even more scarier than you, even when he is yawning.

"hmmmm, dont just talk, show me!"

He looked around the members and pick the sempai who I met earlier and who bothered to introduce me to sensei

"you Kurose, how about you test his skill"

"OSU!"

He bowed and walk towards the mat, while fixing his belt

Someone tap my shoulder from behind, when I turn to look, it was Mitani

"go kick his ass!", he whispered

"don't mind if I do", I answered in a whisper

"But Shindo"

"Yeah?"

"Try not to break his bone", I smirked. It depends on how dangerous he appears to me.

And walked to the mat.

I greeted and bowed sempai in the mat, it's quite long since I had another opponent than Mitani to spar, and I'm to excited to breath.

"ichi , ni, san GO! "

* * *

ChApter 8 is not created on a whim, I already planned this, I just don't know how to type my idea into the story, well here it is. Amateur writing skills . Please forgive me.

-Hayakawa sensei was a character created for shindo

To do it before he do Touya. I read Yaoi manga just to get this right, but I'm not sure if I got the erotic feel to it.

This is for the purpose of my story to be as it is an -M.

I've thought about this and Shindo is bisexual right. That is before he was in highschool, he's been doing it with every girl he dated but then when you watch porn video in japan, you could learn pretty much everything in the Telly, including same sex. ;)

At first it was just curiosity as a kid but then it became more than that. A way for him to relieve himself (masturbation) while doing it.

"Guys don't get pregnant, so they don't need protection."

: I'll try to write less, non-erotic part after this, cause I want the BEST ERO when he and Touya would do it...Kyaaaa...just imagining it gives me nosebleed...PEACE!


	9. Chapter 9 -Fighting

**Chapter 9- Fighting**

The martial arts Hall was loud that night. You could hear the sounds of body slamming and fist-bumping, even the roaring sounds of their coach as he screams bloody murder to whoever is losing. Well, the impact is quite fearsome that everybody cheered to the players on the mat.

'Hikaru, shove him to the floor

Shovel him! crush him!... Yeah!'

Mitani's scream echoed more excitedly than anyone .

Hikaru suddenly looked flustered, then became expressionless as he pinned down he's sempai,

He looked lost in thought that he was unable to notice the leg, aiming for his waist.

He got hit and lost his grip on his opponent, he fall back and manoeuvred that he was near a crouching position.

He got up then winced as a sharp pain shot from his right waist.

_damn_

He cursed silently.

He was unable to finish cursing as he notice his opponent about to lunge an attack.

Hikaru pushed down the pain at the back of his mind and ignored it.

He matched his movements with the opponent, guarded his weak and now bruised spot, and lunged a counter attack.

It took him only a second to pull it off, and stood in all his glory as he trampled his opponent to the ground.

The Sempai was thrown down to the ground and got pawned by Hikaru.

A perfect victory.

Hikaru bowed down in respect and the sempai, embarrased bowed back as the coach announce the winner of the match.

'Hikaru, that was wicked. You totally showed that sempai'

Mitani slapped him on the back as he whispered.

Hikaru winced

'i appreciate it if you stop adding more harm to me'

Mitani grinned, a mischievous ploy plastered on his face.

' On second thought, i should just wiggle myself out of here'.

He took a side step and avoided Mitani's friendly pat on his bruise hip.

Although it doesn't hurt to move but it friggin' hurts if you touch it.

'Hikaru, are you alright?'

Sai asked, worry on his voice

'because you were distracting me, i got hit on my hip, you- urggh! Never mind'

Hikaru can't get angry with Sai, he's a ghost, and he knew it was his weak footing and slow reflex , that he could not avoid that sudden attack.

He still have a long way to go.

'Gather around'

Their Sensei called them in a booming voice . They gathered around and lined up neatly

'I have something to announced, - _he looked at he's student curious faces, expect Hikaru who was distracted and was looking away- _i'll be going on a maternal leave- i mean a very important trip. -_He paused then continued-_-

I will leave the captain in charge.-_ he glared sinisterly and looked in the eye he's students as he scanned them _\- even if I'm away, I expect you all to train harder and I expect you to improve and be alert inside the mat, if not then you will lose your life- when Hikaru turned to face he's Sensei, _he was glaring at him.'  
_

Our eyes met and i nodded in silent agreement. He frowned.

'Now, dismissed'

'Osu' everyone answered in Unison.

* * *

On the way home,

I change back to my uniform and headed to the lockers where i kept my board...

Wait , i was driven here by our chauffeur, which means I left my skateboard back home!

I frowned.

_Just my luck_

Mitani and Hikari already head off first. i'm sure by now, they have already left.

_Tskk_

'Hikaru, since you forgot your skateboard, How about we play Go while you wait for your chauffeur?'

Sai asked, he's eyes beaming.

Its easy to guess what Sai was trying to say. I just don't have the energy to hold him in long conversation.

My lips were dry and I licked it.

'Nah, I'll just laze around I'm tired from all the physical work I've been doing since the 1st day of school.

And I'm a patient so i need to rest too', Hikaru tried to make a lazy excuse.

If it wasn't Sai he was talking to, they would just go on their way and leave him, but Sai knew Hikaru's personality, so he just rolled his eyes and pouted.

'Hikaru, since i was roaming around the school, I found out the best place for you to rest while waiting for your ride to arrive!"

Sai exclaimed, as if he was plotting a surprise. It was completely written on his face.

Hikaru raised an eyebrow. He doubt Sai would really tell him the best place to laze around, as far as he know, the only place that fit to that description is the rooftop, but the weather has gone cold and he wasn't wearing enough layers to warm himself.

So he just nodded, text-ed someone and followed Sai.

He was pretty bored right about now, he already memorize the school floor plan and he can tell where they are headed.

But when he saw Sai excited expression, he bit his lip and continued to follow him silently along the silent corridors.

Sai calmly walk throughthe door- and Hikaru was too late to realize what hit him.

He slammed hard enough to send him falling back to the floor.

He rubbed his aching forehead, which was hit, head first during the collision and the pain on his waist got worse again.

'Damn, really if your not a ghost then i swear-'

He was unable to continue his cursing, when the door opened and what he saw was far from the pain he got on his waist.

Sai peered from the side with a oops-my -bad-expression. Totally feeling guilty.

Sai didn't know there was someone left in school much less in a GO club.

Hikaru wasn't able to predict this predicament to fall on him. He was caught off guard and he got slammed to a door.

F-

'Sorry, I think I got the wrong room',

I slowly got up while apologizing at the same time

' Hey- you are... ', the boy gasped when he saw Hikaru's face.

'My handsome face has a lot of admirers this days',

Hikaru thought to himself

* * *

Hikaru acted as if he has no clue who the person is, calmly dusted himself and waved him off. As he walk back the way he came

He's personality totally different.

Cold and dark

' hey- wait- we've met before , don't you remember me?', The boy run after him and grabbed his sleeve.

Hikaru stop and turned his head slightly.

He stood there and looked at this slim boy that is clinging to him.

He's green hair and green eyes , are quite odd, But he was beautiful-uggh- he mentally slap himself.

He remembered him but he doesn't want to let him know.

So the only thing he could do is act indifferent and cold, and act like he doesn't recognize him.

Of course they met in class, but he can pretend that was their first meeting.

He frowned.

'ah! i remember now. The boy who drop his magazine!

Sorry-I'm kinda slow memorizing people faces- _not_'

'Yeah right',

Sai muttered

Even though he apologize, he's expression remain unchanged. He don't look apologetic at all.

The green haired boy tightened his grip on Hikaru's sleeve

'You completely don't remember me?

We met way before than in the classroom- _the boy raised his voice, annoyed-_ we fought at my father GO salon and you-_his voiced sounded cracked_\- won ...'

Hikaru maintained his silence, more like he doesn't know what to say- he doesn't want people to find out he played GO, what if this frail boy back-stab him and announce it to the entire school.

Sure he allows Sai to play GO, but he wants nothing of it and only played it based on Sai's whim

If someone bothered him and ask him to play again, that would really suck-no- he would blew he's lid and scream don't approach me unless i feel like it.

But this boy looks likes he's about to cry again and he don't want that.

'HEY!'

He shouted angrily.

The boy flinched and release his hold on Hikaru.

Hikaru grabbed his hand and dragged him inside the room, he just crashed a while ago.

He knew the odour of wood and stones, that's why he can tell immediately the moment he set his foot inside that he is inside the GO club.

_But i thought Touya isn't part of the GO club, so what is he doing here?_

A number of questions comes building up inside his brain, but no one seem to want to answer, more like, no one was there to answer his question, Sai was to bewildered to respond.

He slammed the door shut and locked it, after Touya entered the room.

He slammed Touya to the bookshelves and some of the books fell down.

Touya was about to say something when Hikaru held him at throats end.

'Scream and I'll rape you', he warned coldly.

Hikaru eyes were cold and murderous. He don't really mean what he said but the other side of him, mean it. Like a hunger you can't suppress, even if that warning wasn't given, if he allows it, he would do it.

Touya's eye widen, like he is experiencing everything for the 1st time and doesn't know what to do.

Hikaru knows it to well, it was the eyes of his opponent, when they know they can't do anything but surrender.

They were breaths away, if only Hikaru wasn't clutching Touya's throat, it would look to an audience as if he was about to lean for a kiss, but since it was Sai, when he can see through Hikaru's thoughts. It would look to him as if he was going for a kill.

'Let me keep this simple:

1\. I don't know who you are

2\. I don't give a damn

3\. Never breath a word about what happened today

4\. If you do, I'll rape you',

Touya's wide eyes shook with fear

And tears were starting to form from the sides of his eyes

He was clutching Hikaru's arm that grip his throat and is standing on tip toes as Hikaru have raised him up.

'If you understand, nod your head',

Hikaru ordered

Touya nodded weakly and Hikaru released his grip

Touya drop to the floor and cough, trying to breath as much as he can amidst the coughing.

'Hikaru, why?'

Sai asked softly, almost like a whisper

'Sai, I'm sorry

When I'm to tired. My self restraint went out of control

Don't be surprised, this is just one side of my personlaity, I accidentally let you see, NO, since you and I are sharing the same body. You will see more side of me, you wish you wouldn't have seen.

That is why, what you witness now and what you will witness in the future. I'm sorry'

'Oh hikaru, those words shouldn't be address to me.

I think you should say it to the person you just harmed'

Hikaru frowned.

'That- I am not sorry at all'

He glanced at Sai with cold eyes, he hasn't been looking at Sai all this time but when Sai saw his eyes, if ghost could shiver in fear, then maybe he do now.

'Since we have ourselves an agreement then I shall take my leave now,'

Hikaru spoke in a gentle voice, but close to a devil's whisper.

Hikaru bowed, the way an actor bowed gracefully when the play has ended and the curtains come down. Hikaru have this habit of acting politely, when he have finished executing his plan.

He turned the knob, but stop when he sense a danger behind him.

Without turning to look, he step sideways and a bowl came crashing on the door.

Spilling black stones

'You're despicable, if I knew you were that kind of person, I should have just ignored you and have not thought about you for days. -_Tears were falling from Touya's eyes_-

I should have not waited everyday for you at the salon, - _Touya covered his face_-

not knowing when you will come back, not missing any chance to miss you- I-'

Touya coughed

He was crying.

Sai was looking worriedly at Touya as he pat he's back, although Touya wouldn't feel a thing. Sai then glared at Hikaru, while continued patting Touya

Hikaru sighed.

'Before I thought Sai was the only one who can infuriates me but now I met another troublesome fellow.'

He muttered

Hikaru removed his jacket And drape it on top of Touya.

As he tied his sleeves , preventing it to fall off

'Seriously, boys shouldn't cry so much like a girl, if somebody saw you looking like that, they might think i bullied you'

'Bullied ?! You threatened to rape him',

Sai exclaimed. Fuming!

_Tsk_

'You threatened to rape me',

Touya voiced out Sai's words, out loud

Hikaru snorted, as if Touya said something funny and he did.

'That wasn't a threat? Please , your old enough to know a threat and a warning.'

'But-'

Hikaru grabbed both sides of Touya and drew him close.

'That was a warning'

He leaned in -

'Hikaru! what are you doing?'

Sai shouted looking as if he just witness a horror live show. He tried pulling Hikaru away from Touya but to no avail

Hikaru pulled away and plastered on his face was a mischievous grin. His mischievous grin

Touya was shocked , he's face says he could not understand what happened

'I heard that the quickest way to stop a person from crying is through a kiss', Hikaru wiped Touya's wet cheeks, ' Guess it was true after all'.

'What -What -was that?', Touya asked still in shocked.

Hikaru shrugged.

'That was a spell to stop you from crying.',

Touya touched his eyes, he really stop crying. Ever in his life did he cry for the sake of another, no , he cried everytime he lost but that was it, nobody made him cry or nobody dared to

But he stopped crying after he- this 2 faced- crazy and despicable person did that to him...

He was shaking as he stood there unable to accept it

Then he heard a sound of an airplane as it passes through, as if it was somewhere close.

Hikaru got up and walk to pick up his bag outside the door. He pulled out his phone and answered the call.

'yeah. you've arrived...

I see. You save me.

I thought I was gonna walk back home tonight. That was scary'

'If walking back home at night scares you, then I'm going to walk home starting today',

Touya thought

Hikaru glanced at Touya, flashed his mischievous smirk

'Wait there, I'll be bringing a package'

Touya heared the 2-faced bastard talk with someone politely, completely different from the personality he displayed a while ago, while keeping a stern and expressionless face.

'Hey, my rides here.'

Hikaru grabbed Touya's arm and Touya flinched.

'Don't space out, It's already late and I can't send you home looking like that'

Touya doesn't know what he look like but after being mishandled like that and after he cried like there was no tomorrow. He could only guess he look like a mess right now

Hikaru, without waiting for Touya's approval, grabbed his bag and Touya, that was on top of the table.

And walk out of the room, leaving the place a complete mess, while dragging Touya.

'Where are you taking me?'

'I'm gonna get you cleaned up before I send you home, call your parents once we get in the car',

Hikaru was walking so fast that Touya could not keep up at all, he trip and stumbled.

He brace himself for the hard ground but strong arms held him gently and steadied him up.

'You really are the 2nd most infuriating person I've ever met',

Hikaru coldly told him and before he can respond, Hikaru lifted him up and slung him on his shoulder.

'HEY!, put me down!',

Touya demanded as he clutched Hikaru's shirt , trying not to fall if ever Hikaru decides to drop him without warning

'Dear love, I am in a hurry to catch my ride, I need not you be a bother for I can only carry which burden you possess at a limit of my power.'

'My home is pretty far so we might arrive late, and if we move in a snail speed. I might just make you sleep in my house overnight, and I have no problem with it',

Hikaru told him, using a soft, gentle voice, like a whisper of a lover. Touya's heart beat faster, screaming PANIC! and he struggled to get down.

Seeing Touya not obeying his polite manners, he frowned.

Sai snorted at the mention of "polite", as he read Hikaru's mind.

Hikaru made his voice cold

'Stop squirming or I'll drop you',

Touya tightened his hold on Hikaru's shirt

'Was that a warning?'

He asked without thinking then bit his lip. He regretted asking that question

Hikaru did not reply And hastened his pace towards the gate.

He saw a black car with tinted window park outside.

The car door opened automatically when Hikaru arrived and Hikaru throw him inside without no wArning.

HikAru sat beside him and ordered to drive to the boss.

Forget about wanting to know what the answer to his question was a while ago, he is completely , Absolutely scared Of the identity of this boy sitting beside him.

He sAt still the entire time, and glanced at Hikaru from time to time, but the boy simply looked bored and stared outside the window.

'uhmm, where are we heading off to?'- tried to push back the horrible thoughts creeping out and bravely asked those question softly

Hikaru didn't reply. Touya swallowed and gather his wits and continued,

'I forgot to introduce myself. At least- i should- try to- do-'

Touya was cut off by Hikaru

'You're Touya Akira,

I just remembered it after i ki-'

-aahhhhhh!

Touya cut him off

He wAnted to cover hikaru's mouth but he's afraid Hikaru is gonna slit his throat next so he just screamed, for that was the only thing he could do

'What?'

Hikaru asked, he's expression remained the same, despite Touya's strange behaviour.

Touya remembered that the boy he played had such a carefree personAlity. Completely opposite from this cold, despicable, arrogant, cruel-

Hikaru glanced as if sensing he was being badmouthed silently

' I-I-'

He don't know what to say,- tell Hikaru he doesn't want to be reminded by it - tell him to shut up - please take me home- , Touya just can't say it.

'Spit it'

' by any chance do you have a twin?'

His heart was beating almost as if it could come out of his chest.

When he looked up, Hikaru was looking as shocked and taken aback by the sudden question.

_'Of course he's shock, even i am. I just blurted it out without thinking',_

Touya thought and slapped his head mentally, as he hung his head down.

_Damn- that was completely out of the box. No. Where is this question coming from-S- I lost my composure...F-  
_

Hikaru frowned and stayed silent.

'_Oh, so he can make that face too'_

Touya thought

'Even if you searched the database of the entire Japanese population-NO- the entire world. I assure you, there is no one sharing the same face and name such as I.

If there was, they would be dead, long before they could walk'

* * *

Note:

-sorry about the grammar, I'll correct then when I'm not busy **=== I ALREADY CORRECTED THE GRAMMAR &amp; TYPOS, PLEASE TRY READING IT AGAIN.**

**-I remove some uncanny, talk about sentences, that are completely off track.**

**My friends, reprimanded me and I decided to change it**

**Hikaru used of "Dear love" ...when I read it again, I too thought that was weird. was I high writing this part.**

**seriously. i have too much of macbeth**

* * *

"not missing any chance to miss you" - Touya means that he doesn't want to miss a day. what if hikaru goes back to the GO salon and he wasn't there, they are completely missing each other.

* * *

-I didn't made this in a rush, just type it using my phone

-if you're shock about Hikaru's personality changes, don't be shock now

there are more surprises later

i just need to show his persona to move the story forward.

\- Hikaru's personality

cold + cruel

playful + innocent

carefree + cheerful

kind + gentle

harsh + violent

this is what he meant by losing self restraint.

all of this are his true persona, he's not having a personality disorder. Goodness. Don't make my character crazy.

\- they are all his persona, the bad part he hides and keeps in check

-the good part he shows publicly

-i already showed tiny slips from the previous chapter [ from how he answered his brother's question about his brother's girl, or how he acted upon his sempai, pretending to act respectful, when deep inside, if there was no rule preventing from killing, he would have done right then and there] this is just the explosive bit.

-if Hikaru is to tired to restrain himself, he lets his emotion out resulting to this

-fortunately. His true personality was seen by Touya.

a perfect development...I can't have Hikaru pretending to be a goody-2-shoes, when his obviously not, and when it comes to Touya, he can't keep his emotions in check.

that's what he means when he says Touya infuriates him

-later in the story, you will see how hikaru falls in love with touya

the my-hikaru-made-character-persona-kind

* * *

add. Notes:

If you want I'm willing to accept editors for this story.

if you have lots of free time in your hand, i welcome you.

i already have panda eyes from school and my business so i need another 2 hands.

So if there is anyone willing to be my editor for free then feel free to do so. I emphasize the FREE right.

just anyone who got a lot of free time.

[oh yeah, if anybody wants to do networking business and are good advertisers and product selling.

please contact me.

our company needs international distributor.]

hahha...

* * *

Please leave your reviews and complains down the Review Box.

tell me your honest thoughts about this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10- Lying

Author's Note:

:It's been a while since my last update. I manage to finish this chapter.

Phew.

I tried to keep it as serious as possible, though I still get some crazy ideas.

Hopefully the next chapter would be an improvement of the plot and of the relationship.

: I've been addicted to Izaya X Shizuo loveteam, and karma/nagisa…urgh, my fujoshi brain is swirling with ideas. maybe that's why my character became crazy since I get confused between the other story I'm writing.

But no worries. I edit them all out when I'm done.

: I really want to hurry and reach the part for my Fujoshi fantasies as well as unravelling Shindo's state of affairs and the angst part, but got to take this slow. :)

note: **I edited this chapter and change some of the parts...I wasn't satisfied before**

**== I'm not sure how to continue the story... I'm writing another fanfic for karma/nagisa and I get confused on the characters- i did make a plot line so I could follow and won't get lost. **

**Just sayin' I'm taking it slow to update, but I'm definitely writing.**

* * *

**Chapter 10-Lying**

~Sai POV~

Watching everything in the sideline- I'm used to it

Riding a car-i'm used to it

Seeing Hikaru beat someone- i got used to it

BUT

I was completely NOT used to Hikaru, kissing a boy and manhandling someone.

Of course i was impressed back at the Dojo, but mishandling a boy that looks like he can't even hurt a fly-literally.

That's unusual of Hikaru.

I saw a new side of him.

Another side of Hikaru

I haven't seen before

A cold and cruel Hikaru

Hikaru's mind is like a pandora's box.

Its forbidden but everytime I attempt to read his mind.

I see another side of hikaru &amp; a place inside his mind with vast darkness. I could only take a peek or I'll be in trouble if it opens all the way.

I thought they were just normal thoughts, like everyone else, but seeing Hikaru act like that for the 1st time. Just proves to me

Those mere thoughts , if Hikaru decide to do it or if his self control loosen. He will, surely, take a life if he pleases it.

And that's what scares me, the fact that he's dangerous, the fact that he knows, and the fact that no-one, not even his family knows.

A real living ticking time bomb.

' Hey'

Hikaru spoke out-loud, which scared the soul out of me- oh wait, i'm already a soul

I look at Hikaru.

He was just looking out the window, but his eyes were fixed on Touya's reflection on the tinted glass.

' Aren't you gonna contact your parents?'

Touya look up and look as if he was about to be sent to jail, and was given the chance to bid farewell to his family, one last time before he met hell.

'can i?'

Touya look at Hikaru, asking for permission

Hikaru frowned.' I'm not kidnapping you. I'm just getting you cleaned up before i return you to your parents.

' the way you phrase it, made it look like I -'

Touya swallowed the remaining words, afraid of Hikaru's reaction.

Hikaru frowned again

Touya made no time to waste, fished out his phone and contacted his parents. I move closer to him and leaned in, trying to listen to their conversation.

' Good evening mom'

' Oh hey akira.

Oh wait- are you gonna tell me that you're gonna be late going home and will stay in the Go salon and wait for that boy again'

' uhm- well- that's how it is.

Sorry mom.

I'm missing dinner again, but don't worry i'll just eat at a nearby restaurant and play a few games.

If he's not coming, i'll go home by then'

' oh- okay.

Well, take care akira. Don't forget to stay warm and take care of your health. I love you'

' Love you too mom'

Touya ended the call and place his phone inside his bag.

' Don't worry.

Even though you can't have dinner in the restaurant you stated. I'll let you eat dinner before i send you home.

So you won't look like a starving boy and worry your mother.'

Touya and I look at Hikaru.

_'Hikaru? -is that you?_'

I proclaimed excitedly, all the tension I'm feeling gone.

Is hikaru back to normal?

I move closer so my face is inches to his face.

Hikaru had his eyes close as he leaned on the window.

' You shouldn't lean your head on the window when your sleeping in a car'

Touya muttered softly.

'_ Hikaru? Are you sleeping?_'

I asked him, as i poke his face

Of course he won't feel it.

Hikaru made no response and was still.

The inside of the car became quiet

The only thing you can hear is the sound of the engine and the busy streets outside the car-and me.

Then when i thought this car ride is the longest i've ever ridden.

The car halted.

Hikaru's eyes flutter open.

He grabbed his bag and opened the door.

' We're here'

He announced and got out of the car

The chauffeur opened The door from Touya's side and i saw Touya hesitated before he step out.

He was clutching his bag for dear life as if it were a shield to protect him from Hikaru.

Although that's useless.

Hikaru hang his bag on his arm lazily and gestured Touya to follow him.

Touya did but with much hesitation as he took every step towards the Mansion -WAIT A MINUTE!

' Hikaru! STOP RIGHT THERE! Where are we?

THIS- is not your Mansion nor the Mitani Household!

'_Where is this place?_'

I asked-confused

' _Did the chauffeur made a mistake?_'

'_ he didn't_'

Hikaru gestured to the chauffeur and he nodded in understanding.

I was completely left in the dark.

' Hikaru, explain to me where are we now?'

I pouted and bugged Hikaru.

Right in front of us, is a white western-designed house, you can see in magazines across the border.

I've seen one like this when I saw Hikaru's mom one time, leisurely flipping on the pages.

The House wasn't as big as the Mansion or the Mitani Household but it's still bigger compared to an average House.

There was a big warehouse for the garage and a garden at the back and is that a HELIPAD!

I gawked at the sight.

Although the House was big.

the whole place look secluded-rather- its empty.

I could feel no living soul around the place.

Although the place look maintained-there was no one around.

I could probably picture zombies or evil spirits- like the ones Hikaru like to watch.

Seriously! 'm being influenced by Horror movies.

And this setting looks so much the same in one of the movies I watched.

I ran over to Hikaru's side and clung to him.

' _Hikaru.._', I whined, ' _This place look so much alike the one in the movies'_.

I told him.

But hikaru ignored me and grabbed Touya's arm, as he dragged him inside the house.

Touya turned pale.

Who wouldn't!

The boy who assaulted- scratched that- warned to rape you is dragging you inside an empty House- which looks like a horror house-must look scary. even I as a ghost-

for the 1st time, being a ghost made me glad for other reasons.

Hikaru should be glad he has a ghost as pretty as me. If he ended up being possesed by an evil spirit or a distorted ghost.

How scary would it be.

_'You should treat me better_', I said out-loud.

Touya kept dragging his feet which pissed Hikaru and shoved Touya on his back as he lead him inside.

completely ignoring me.

he dropped him gently on the sofa and throw their bags on the seat across.

He went up the stairs and came down carrying a towel and a change of clothes [ a Kimono]

he then placed it on the seat next to Touya.

' I only have a Kimono since I don't have any clothes prepared for guest and I don't want to let you borrow mine, so change into this'

I could see Touya swallowed his saliva and sat still, looking down his feet.

' What do you intend to do with me?',

the boy asked, as beads of sweat trickle down his temple.

Hikaru with an unreadable expression sighed.

' I already said I'll clean you up and fed you didn't I? what more do you think I would do to you?'

he raised his voice, sounding annoyed.

Touya opened his mouth as if to say something, but close it again, thinking better of himself.

I pat Touya's head.

' _Come on Hikaru! Don't scare the poor boy anymore_'

I scolded Hikaru, while spreading my arms to shield Touya.

Although just the 2 of them alone in this hunted-I mean empty house, must have unnerve him.

_' Shut Up Sai. I'm not trying to scare him -I mean -I wasn't intending to scare him-Geez_'

he reasoned. while undoing his necktie.

I rolled my eyes.

' _Right!-Of course you are_'

I said so-matter-of-fact

' Hey-are you just gonna sit there and waste time. we don't have the whole night-'

something in Hikaru's mind flashed and he approached Touya

' unless of course you're trying to stall time and wait for me to do something to you?'

Hikaru whispered to Touya's ear.

I could see Touya's ear turned red and he pushed Hikaru's chest with a force, hikaru loose his footing and fell to the floor

Touya not even lending helping hand to the fallen Hikaru, grabbed the Towel and Kimono,

and with a blushing face, dashed out of the living room.

' Hey! The bathroom's upstairs-The farthest to your left'

He called after him while sitting on the floor he have fallen into.

'Try not to enter any rooms', Hikaru added in a loud voice.

There was no reply from Touya but after we heard a door slammed.

I assumed that Touya found the bathroom.

I then looked at Hikaru, with I'm-ready-to-scold-you-expression!

Wait - I don't know what I look like, but a scolding expression just like Akari does when she scolds Mitani and Hikaru, may be the face I look alike now.

' _Now that Touya is gone- Can you tell me where we are right now?_'

I placed my hands to my waist and asked in a stern voice.

He stood up and dust off his pants.

' _Oh-i forgot to tell you-_

_since I'm attending highschool, going in and out of the Mansion would be suspicious for my background._

_This is also to ensure that the Media sent to spy on the Mansion would be kept in the dark about me._

_So my parents look for a House between the Mansion and the school and the only house that met the requirement is this-_ '

Hikaru walked to the Kitchen as he continued explaining to me- like it was the most natural thing to do. Even though this is his first time in the house, he clearly moves as if he knows every nook and cranny there is in this house.

' _This house was owned by a wealthy family that have fallen under a great debt, luckily, one of 'the Mitani household' organization was in charge of ensuring the loan._

_My brother made an agreement with Oyabun and the head of this house._

_In exchange for his family not being sold- he would allow his house to be occupied by a member of the household as insurance until they pay back their debt, on the other hand._

_rather than being killed or sold- they would work under the Mitani household-_

_my brother didn't tell me what job but I'm pretty sure its pretty interesting cause Oyabun gave them 3 years- the same as the time I would be in highschool to pay off their debt in full._

_In short, the family was thrown out of the picture, I could pretend I was "the illegitimate son" of a mistress hidden from the world and since my dad's family have to relocate somewhere due to their business - I- an illegitimate child - was finally permitted to live at this house while they were away._

_Then the story about a Junior Martial arts Champion having a medical illness, who was on leave for 3 weeks, who don't have anyone to take care of him, the people would pity the child and they wont question me any further-story click'_.

Hikaru made himself busy at the Kitchen, I payed no attention since my mind was still swirling from all the information which I could not comprehend.

'_ How did the Martial arts Champion with an illness CLICK?!_'

I asked - after all Hikaru's explanation-this is the part I simply can't understand.

Hikaru easily flick an Okonomiyaki and look up at me.

'_ It just did'_

was his intelligent reply.

I felt a vein popped out of me, even though I'm a ghost. S8nce hikaru is smart, he explains everything in a clear tone. But since he's too smart, he expects them to understand immediately all he says, which is impossible.

'_ IT DIDN'T!_'

i shouted at his face. Hearing his reply, my lid flip and i just want to hit hikaru with a fan.

I know his brain works faster than an average person, but he should consider explaining it to a more easy to understand context.

Hikaru scratched his temple. He's face looked as if explaining further is a bother and he's considering some alternative explanation.

then he sighed, feeling resigned.

' _Don't you think an illegitimate child, whose a Champion in Junior mArtial arts with a medical illness feels like a credible plot story._

_the family thing is breakfast for the media, the Champion part as dinner for the school board, and the illness part for dessert as a great topic for gossip._

_For an average mind- or even a brilliant mind-would find this story both unfortunate and inevitable for a young boy of my age. They would not expect anything-_

_I made everything absolutely sure._'

Hikaru looked at the Dish his making and smiled mischievously-everytime he smiled so deviously like that- i just felt bad for the party involved in this scheme.

'_ Then having the same name Shindo -would be just another coincidence and talk of the town but it would completely mislead them from the real truth-'_

he picked up a plate and transferred the dish.

Prepared a dish for 2, then arranged the table. until everything is perfect.

'_ It's perfect_'

He said cheerfully.

I don't know whether he meant the meal or the plan.

I was about to ask when I notice Touya coming down the stairs, slowly not trying to make a sound, but since I'm a ghost , I could sense him right away.

Touya entered the Dining room which is divided by an island from the Kitchen.

His attire took me by surprise.

'_ Hikaru-Hikaru_'

I called his attention, when I turn around, Hikaru had already removed his apron and was carrying a tray for the tea.

He set it on the table and poured 2 cups.

He continued doing this, paying no attention to Touya - who walk towards the table.

' T-Thanks for lending me the Kimono and for the b-bath'

he expressed shyly.

Touya draw near and his vision focus on the food Hikaru laid on the table.

He eyed it warily.

'Don't worry I didn't put anything on your food-'

Hikaru told him as if sensing Touya's doubt. And to prove his point, he tested it.

Hikaru waited for Touya to sit down.

I can see it took a lot of mental delibiration before Touya decided to sit down and eat.

Hikaru frowned but sat down across him.

The dish was simple, although its the 1st time I saw Hikaru cook.

There was an Italian spaghetti which I don't know how he made it- i only saw him popping open a pack of noodles, how he made it to look like a spaghetti, made me wonder.

There was maki and tofu as side dish.

Serve with Tea.

It's a Japanese mixed italian dinner- albit-still delicious. Just looking at it made me drool. How I wish i could taste it.

'_Hikaru- its the 1st time i saw you make a meal and i wasn't expecting it would look this good-'_

I hovered on top of Hikaru's head, while praising him.

'_I really want to taste it, too bad I'm a ghost- so how is it? Does it taste delicious'_

I asked hikaru as i feel a drool escape my lips, well figuratively.

'_ of course its delicious- i made it-nothing I made would look less perfect_'

Here we go again. He's ego has taken over again.

'_ i don't want to hear your opinion anymore!_ ', I shouted on his ear which made hikaru cringed.

'_ hikaru - i want to hear touya's opinion on this - so go on...ask him_'

I told him giddily.

He just frowned and voiced out a NO mentally.

_'Oh come on- Hikaru-Hikaru-HIKARU_'

I whine beside him as I hovered on all sides.

I could see hikaru grip the spoon with much force. Good thing it didn't break.

Touya remained oblivious and continue eating. Trying to focus on the food and not on Hikaru. It seemed to me like he's in a hurry to gobble down the food.

'HEY! -' Hikaru broke the silence.

I'm just saying. Despite my continues annoyance to Hikaru side.

In the physical world. Touya and Hikaru said no word that the only thing you can hear is an awkward silence-except me.

When Hikaru broke the silence, Touya -to his shock drop the spoon he was holding on the table.

Hikaru smirked. 'You should learn to relax- i'm not gonna do anything to you in this situation- so ease your mind about it.'

Hikaru told Touya as he reached out the spoon Touya drop.

He walk over to the counter and throw it on the sink, while he took out a new spoon. He got back and put on Touya's plate.

Now that i notice it.

Hikaru move as if he was used to this.

But i don't understand how.

Back at the Mansion. There are servants who obeyed his beak and call. I haven't seen Hikaru enter the kitchen nor serve a guest.

I was thinking seriously about this i hadn't notice my mouth was wide open.

Hikaru glanced at me and snorted. As if my expression simply entertained him.

Although to Touya, it would look as if it was directed at him.

Touya face flushed. I move closer to get a good look at Touya.

He look so cute when embarrassed.

' _Hikaru-look -Touya's blushing face is soooo cute_'

I exclaimed.

Hikaru look up and Touya quickly look away to avoid his gaze.

Hikaru flashed an amused smile then it disappeared quickly.

' geez- you're not a kid anymore. You should learn to hold the spoon properly ...or'

Hikaru look at Touya. ' Does chopsticks the only thing you know how to use'

I could see Touya's ear flushed red and he slammed the table.

'Don't mock me- I-I was just surprised a while ago- i know how to hold a spoon- Don't treat me like a kid'

Touya exploded in annoyance.

Perhaps due to Hikaru's teasing, Touya forgot his fear and it was replace by a reflex to defend himself.

'Guess you're not a push-over after all'

Hikaru muttered. Then he stood up and lock eyes with Touya.

' are you done eating?' Was all he said after Touya's outburts.

Touya who was prepared to be slammed down by Hikaru, completely took it by suprised.

He nodded and Hikaru while ignoring his recent outburts cleared the dishes.

I'm suprised touya ate all the food Hikaru prepared- Or he ate them all fearing hikaru would get angry if he leave leftovers.

I still haven't gotten an answer to my question before and I was hoping Hikaru would ask Touya.

' i'll just clear the dish then I'll send you home afterwards.'

Hikaru told him calmly. well, guess my question would stay unanswered

Not knowing how to reply.

Touya just nodded.

Hikaru walk back to the Kitchen. He put on his apron and started washing the dish.

I sat beside Touya who has remained sitting down.

' _Don't worry Touya- its not only you who thought Hikaru is weird , even I think so._

_Its my 1st time seeing him cook , clean and even wear an APRON!_

_I can totally understand your thoughts._'

I chattered to Touya. Though I know he can't hear me.

'_Hey Sai- you know Touya can't hear you right?_'.

Hikaru told me without turning around.

'_I don't care- just the thought counts_'

He laughed softly.

And continued washing the dishes.

' uhm-"

The voice was so low i have to rethink who said it.

I thought it was hikaru but when i listened again. I notice it came from Touya.

The boy clench and unclenched his fist uncomfortably as if he has something to say.

'_Touya- what is it?'_

I asked him. He could not hear me so i called Hikaru.

'Uhm- can i ask a question?'

Touya's voice was calm, he must have calmed himself before speaking.

Hikaru turned around while wiping his hand with a clean cloth.

He must be done washing, since he throw the towel to a basket and hang his apron.

'I'll answer it if its not something stupid',

He replied. Touya stopped as if he considered asking the question

Then with his resolved back, he asked.

' i haven't seen anyone since i entered your house.

Is your family away or something?'

Hikaru frowned. Even I did.

That question was something.

Of course Hikaru explained it to me but i don't think Hikaru was expecting someone to ask this question.

Or rather, i don't think he was intending to let a person inside the house, at all. Only Touya was the exception- I mean he's

the first guest of the house after all.

I held my breath- wait i don't have a breath-hahahah silly me-

Hikaru shrugged.

' They're gone. I'm the only one living here right now'

He answered nonchalantly. He was walking towards Touya without a sound.

Then he put his arms on the side of the chair and leaned.

'Why? Does it make you uneasy with just the 2 of us here?'

Hikaru voiced changed to a playful but seductive tone.

my jaw dropped. Hikaru # 2.

I already gave up trying to understand Hikaru's change of character, so I decided to name it.

Touya quickly shook his head.

Hikaru smirked as his eyes glistened with mischief.

Hikaru close his eyes and let go of the chair.

He used his hip to lean on the table

And told Touya to get dress.

Since he did as he promised, its time to send him home.

Touya without waiting to be told again, quickly dash out of the room and head upstairs.

I didn't know where he put his clothes since Its also my 1st time in this house.

After Touya leave- I'll demand Hikaru to give me a tour of the place.

When Touya leave the room, Hikaru pick up his phone, he placed on the counter.

He dialed a number and ordered someone to get the car ready.

After a few minutes, Touya came down, dress back on his uniform.

' do you take this long to get ready- Geez' hikaru complained at him as he grabbed Touya's wrist and hurried outside.

'Wait, my bag'

Touya tried to head back inside.

'I already throw it inside the car. Now hurry up'

He shoved Touya inside the car.

He gave instructions to the driver.

'This guy know every nook and cranny of Japan. So just tell him where your house is and he'll head off without getting lost.

Don't worry.'

Hikaru told Touya. Then before Touya could reply, he close the door and step back as the car drove off slowly.

When the car was off a distance.

I turned to face Hikaru.

' _Now how about a Tour on this hunted house attraction Hikaru_'

I smiled merrily.

Hikaru smiled like I know he would.

'Sure- ' he head back inside, ' where do you want to start?'

' _the 1st floor then after i want to check out the bath- i wondered if they have a jacuzzi too and is the bed soft._

_And how many rooms do you have?_'

I trailed off as I followed Hikaru inside.

Then I remembered Touya and the Kimono he's wearing.

'_OH! Hikaru, do you have any change of clothes._'

Hikaru who was texting someone press Send, then look at me.

' my clothes will be sent here tomorrow.

I just informed them I'll be staying here earlier than planned.

So i have no change of clothes Sai'

_'OOH! then how about you use the one Touya wore_',

I floated towards the stairs.

I mean nothing about what I said.

I just want Hikaru to take a warm bath and have a change of clothes.

Hikaru smiled and pulled his hair up, thinking about something.

He sometimes do this when he's amused or suppressing himself or just thinking about something deeply while looking cool. Not that he intend to, I bet he doesn't realize it himself.

' I'm not a pervert'

He muttered.

'_Huh- what do you mean? I wasn't trying to say-_',

Hikaru laughed cutting me from my explanation.

He was laughing as if something was absolutely hilarious. I mean -absolutely.

What could have been so funny.

I tried to peek into Hikaru's thoughts but he close his mind and I was left to wonder.

Then i floated beside him and I inhaled deeply.

_'HIKARU!_'

I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Hikaru reflexively covered his ears and croached down.

'SAI', he was shaking angrily.

'What was that for- you made my ear go buzzing'

'_Hmph- you deserved it_',

I frowned and turn my back at him.

'What-'

I don't know what expression he's making right now. But i won't be beat. I'm resolved to be angry at him.

I hear him sighed deeply with resignation.

'Fine then- then I guess i take it as you won't bother me anymore about GO-'

I cringed. I heard him walk to the stairs.

'WOW- finally a load off my shoulder'

He sang merrily.

I close my eyes.

This 2 faced devil.

'_Hikaru~~~_ '

I dash to hug him.

'_Forgive me hikaru. I was acting selfish and well- its because you suddenly laugh and won't listen to me..._

_That's not what i'm trying to say- I MEAN PAY ATTENTION TO ME!'_,

I raised my voice at the last part.

When i open my eyes.

Hikaru was smiling at me, with that gentle smile.

' Sai- ever since i woke up and met you.

I've been watching you all this time.

What made you think that I was ignoring you-that's ridiculous?'

He said it in his most adorable style of saying.

I'm really too weak to this gentle Hikaru. I really prefer Hikaru # 1.

' _well- you were not paying attention to me and was gonna say your not gonna attend my whims and won't play GO_'

My eyes got all wet,

Hikaru lifted his hand and attempt to wipe the tears on my eyes. But his hand just passed through.

' i was kidding-

You know- how am I gonna ignore you when you look so real in my eyes.

I would lately realize your a ghost when my hand passed through you like this.'

Hikaru's right hand just passed through my cheeks as he attempt to touch me. He frowned and retracted his hand.

He then ascended up the stairs and head to the 2nd floor;

' but its like since only i could see you then i guess you could say i have another secret- a special one-you'

He turned his head and smiled at me..

I don't know if i was blushing or because i cried a while ago but i really felt my cheeks become hot.

'_ if you say it like that then I guess I'm pretty am special- you should be glad this great Go genius ended up with you instead of a distorted ghost or evil spirits_',

I announced happily as I danced around shaking my butt.

' that's not-'

Hikaru stopped what he was about to say when he saw me dancing happily.

' well- whatever- so long as you're happy.'

Then Hikaru and I toured the house.

Although it was already past 12 when we're done.

Hikaru went to take a bath as I enjoyed blowing out the bubbles.

I'm just so happy they had a bubble bath.

Since Hikaru don't have a change of clothes.

He used the blanket to cover himself.

I persuade him to just use the used Kimino

But he throwed it to the ramper and that settled our conversation.

I was just worried-what if he catch a cold.

Then my time to play GO will be limited.

And i'm scared of Hikaru getting sick, might he end up like Torajiro.

Yeah-let's better avoid that from happening.

I nodded to noone in particular.

I want Hikaru to live a long life so that I could play GO as much as I like.

* * *

Touya POV ~

When the driver, drove away from Shindo's house.

I quickly instructed him to the direction of my house.

My house is quite far from the school since I have to take a subaway, when nobody would fetch me from school.

The ride home was silent since the driver isn't very chatty compared to manager-neesan, who never stops chatting about anything.

I played with the button on my sleeve or just look out the window and enjoy the scnenery, although it was pretty dark and the only scenery outside was the commercial lights on the commercial buildings.

Japan has become pretty modern, with the innovation of technology and such, and that also applies to GO. Many higher dans and young players, adapt a modern GO and use new technique.

I remembered how Shindo played, I've never seen a GO played like that.

After the game, I research about the technique that he uses, but nothing seems to appear, everywhere I look.

But the way he plays feels like going against an ancient Go style.

Shindo's GO is so unique I want to play GO with him until my curiosity is satisfied.

But then I remembered what happened today,

'URgghhh- I don't get him'

I complained loudly, that the driver look up to check on me on the rearview mirror.

I gave him an apologetic smile and buried my head on hands again.

_seriously- if he wasn't freaking strong I could have smacked him on the face and run for my life the quick chance I got._

_But no- he just simply pinned me on a wall and attempt to ra_-….the thought sent shivers down my spine.

_That jerk. 2 faced liar. Devil. That psycho-_

'are you alright Mr. Touya/'

My rambling thoughts was interrupted by the driver, who asked me while looking at the rearview mirror.

'I-I'm fine. Don't worry', I assured him.

I must have looked like a wreck. If not, then he would not have asked how I am

How am I? I'm about to go crazy!

'Please don't let the young- ahem- Mr. Hikaru bother you- ', the driver swerved to the left smoothly, ' He may act rude to you but he means well'.

Huh! In what basis does he think 'means well', if you only knew what happened before I was shoved into this car. Then you wouldn't so lightly say ' he means well'.

' I'm not sure what 'means well' in his action is', _did I sound calm, _' I mean how can you stand his attitude!', I unconsciously raised my voice but I didn't care, ' If I was as big as you, I would have smacked him in the face'. There my real honest thoughts finally laid out in the open.

The driver only chuckled as I spilled out all my anger to him.

I felt a vein popped out of my head.

'did I say something funny?'

'hehhe-No—just—ahem-', the driver prospered himself, ' I don't think I could win , in a 1 on 1 fight against Hikaru- even though I look stronger than him- ' , he stopped at the intersection.

I looked up, I notice that we are almost near my house.

' You should have seen him throw the Ya—guys from the Dojo. They were professionals and he just flipped them like they were made of paper. Heck! I swear the man weigh more than me….and he just-'

I could see the driver's eye sparkle as he told me about Shindo flipping some older guys. And the look of awe on his face.

If he knew how 2 faced Shindo is, would he still think of him as some superior being.

The thought of Shindo being superior erks me.

' Just you wait- I'll show him. I definitely beat him in GO'.

I said out loud.

The driver looks up at me with a confused look.

' GO. You're gonna challenge him in Go?'

I nodded.

The driver grinned.

' Then maybe you could win against him in that area. Mr. Hikaru never plays GO'

I looked up. Surprised. There was no hint of lie in his voice, rather he looks sure I'm gonna beat Shindo in GO.

' are you sure you know what GO is?' I asked doubtful.

'hahah—of course I know what GO is—I play it with the guys at the Man-I mean at the agency-hahah'

I frowned. Now this is getting weird.

' Then since you know, I'm sure Shindo nows how to play GO, I mean its pretty famous'

The driver scratch his chin.

'Nah- I bet my luck Mr. Shindo doesn't even know what GO is. If he does, I bet the other guys would tell me. They're quite close with him-' the driver became silent as if thinking about it for a moment. ' YUP- I'm positive he doesn't know GO- even how to play it', he looks at me and beamed.

'If you surprise and challenge him to a GO match, I bet, you'll get a complete victory against him.', the driver was confident with his words.

Does he not know that Shindo plays Go –and is pretty good at it-I L- just think about what happened before made me puke. How I hated it. Just remembering what happened made my blood boil.

Then was winning against me a fluke. Was it just some tough luck. I was disgusted by the thought that he won just by luck.

Then it could not be his 1st time playing Go…I could feel cold sweats dripping down my temple.

" Impossible- he said it was his 1st time playing Go"

It felt like cold wind have slapped me in the face.

It can't be. When I heard the manager say it, I thought Shindo was lying but hearing the driver, who have known Shindo before I do, look at me as if he was so sure that Shindo never played – much like touch a GO board in his life, proves to me….

'How can he play like that when it was his first time', I muttered softly. I embrace my body.

Impossible. I who have trained over and over, who lost and won against my father….I-

How could I-against him…

The car halted.

'Mr. Touya. We have arrived at your house', the driver announced.

I look up and yes, we have safely arrived at my house.

I hear him say something, but I didn't care.

I thank him then dash out of the car and bolted to my room.

I just want to be alone.

* * *

~HIKARU POV~

The next morning.

I woke up by the sound of the doorbell ringing me awake.

I sleepily got up, put on some on my school pants, I didn't bother to put on my shirt.

I sleepily head to the front door.

'Hikaru—Good-!'

I was greeted by an excited voice of a male.

The voice shot me awake and I quickly slammed the door.

Sai hovered beside me. He's pretty face was painted with worry.

I smiled trying to ease his worry.

_' What's wrong Hikaru? Who was that outside?_', he asked

I frowned. I was expecting one of the maid to arrive before anyone from the neighborhood sees them, but I wasn't expecting him to come.

I check my appearance, messy, topless, bed hair. I sighed.

He already saw me looking like this, how bad could it be.

I opened the door and greeted the person outside warmly.

' Good morning Haru-nii', I showed him my most warmest smile.

He started taking pictures of me the moment I opened the door , while looking me up.

'Bloody hell—', I cursed as I tried to cover the lens of the phone.

' what do you think you're doing?', I shouted angrily.

'Now, now-yeah-wait-oh yeah!', he didn't stop until he could take a decent photo of me-topless at that.

' coming here unannounced is worth it', he pressed the screen a few times and I could swear , I saw a SENT word being press. ' Now to spread the word'

I lunge, aiming to destroy the sorry excuse of a phone- I swear I'm gonna sue the global network whose responsible for making the net so fucking fast. By the time the phone was in my hold, my picture has already become viral.

' you couldn't have sent it to Akari and Nee-san, did you?', I asked him angrily.

My brother simply smirked and shrugged his shoulders, trying to look unaffected.

' No-No way-DAD!', after the words left my mouth, my brother's lips twisted to a devilish grin.

'Bloody-', in lightning speed and a force to match a weightlifter. I crushed the phone with 1 hand.

'oops- my hand slipped', I said sarcastically and glared at my brother.

'it's early morning and you're too bored to decide to catch me off guard and stole a pic of me.', I added.

I was planning to start my day quietly but No- my dear brother just have to ruin it for me.

'can't help it, mother's order', he replied ignoring my sour mood and walk towards the living room and settled himself to the couch.

When I heard that it was mother's order. I stopped talking and glared at my brother.

' how much did you sold me for?'

Without looking up, he raised his hand and showed his 5 fingers.

I gawked.

' 5 gran for my topless photo'

' 10 gran for your nude photo, she needs a model for her new fashion line,', he got up and head to the kitchen.

He acts as if he owns the place. I'm not surprise when my brother took out a cup from the left cabinet above the sink and poured coffee on it. 'but since I only got a photo of you topless and your bedhair looking out of place, I can only trade this for 5 ….unless of course you pose naked for your older brother.'

You-go-die. I showed him the language and ended the last part, using my thumb, draw a horizontal line to my neck.

My brother gave me a thumbs…down!

'Sorry to disturb you Young master. We've already finish delivering your clothes.

I have set the luggage upstairs. I would have wanted to unpack for you but since you told us not too, I left it inside your room. ", the maid bowed, ' if there is still something you need, please tell us'.

I Scanned the room.

The place was already spotless, they already cleaned it prior to my arrival. The Ref. has been loaded with food, cooking utensils –checked. Washing Soap-checked. Milk –checked..loads of them.

I don't drink coffee but I prefer the decaf one.

I just told them to bring the luggage I left at home. So far there was nothing else I need.

I nodded and waved them off. They bowed again and left.

I looked at my brother, who was now sitting calmly on the couch reading the newspaper. One of the maids must have given it to him.

' How long are you staying Haru-nii', I leaned at the Kitchen counter.

'Not for long, just checking out the place you're gonna live for 3 years'

'You already made yourself at home, Why not scram while you still can. I bet the neighbors are already coming out for their morning papers.', I walked towards him, ' and besides I have school today and I have to lock the house before I go out or people like you would start to make themselves at home.'

' why don't you hurry and wash your face, you might end up running late. Don't want your 2nd day to be in the Teacher's office'

I frowned. _ I definitely don't want that either._

With that in mind. I hurried upstairs to wash my face. My set of uniform, neatly hang in the closet.

I grabbed 1, I didn't care which one, it all look the same to me. And quickly get dress. I look around as I hurried to get change, making sure my brother isn't around, sneaking nude photos of me.

I already destroyed his phone, but seeing how he's so calm about it. I bet he has an extra hidden somewhere. That crook.

' Hikaru, come on- it's 30 minutes before the gate closes.', Sai reminded me.

I fixed my tie , grabbed my bag and head downstairs.

By the time I reach the living room, my brother was no longer there.

The coffee cup was neatly cleaned and placed on the drying tray.

The newspaper's gone from my sight.

_If you were leaving, you should say goodbye._

I check the time- 25 minutes left.

I ran outside, locked the door and rode my skateboard to school.

* * *

Chapter 11 is Under scrutiny so I have to rewrite it again.

My fellow fujoshi friends really want to hasten up the Hot scenes.

I wish I could hasten it up, but read a lot of fanfic who made the Lemon scene appear 5 chapters before the ending...it was killing me. so I decided i just have to add the part bit by bit- foreplay- I can't have Hikaru raping Akira, when Akira hasn't developed his feelings yet.

and I want Hikaru to want Akira, so bad, he'll take his body...hahahaha!

Oh yeah! **_ I'm still debating who gets to confess first. Any suggestions?_**

Fujoshi fever on the rise!

Note: **Please leave your review or suggestions for the next chapter and how you want it develop. I could need a few ideas here and there.**


	11. Chapter 11-Unbefitting

Note:

Sorry About not updating for a week. I was busy with Family drama coming into picture. I refrained from writing since I might affect the flow of the story because of my mood.

This melancholic mood was poured and suited for writing my ' Stay, I will Live, Leave, I will die' story, made for Karma X Nagisa Love team. I just had to make my emotions into writing and this 2 characters were perfect for the cast.

And My starting business, being a student and doing business to earn my keep, makes my family pissed and annoyed so I'm doing all this for the pleasure of it all.

NOW BEHOLD MY NEW CHAPTER….I spend a day writing this with a cup of unlimited Tea, some Biscuits and Trays delivered every 3 hours, and my handy dandy notebook filled with all the crazy ideas that just pops into my mind in the most unexpected situations. Imagine me bringing my pen and notebook while going to the loo and spending a few hours there…EPIC PROPORTION!

I just had to finish this for myself and you lads.

Notice: Ohhh- for the cute reader who ask me my Nationality- My nationality shall be an esteemed secret of the state, protected in hush rumors .

Clue: Writer, Business, Crazy, Traveler, Freedom, Daredevil, Wavy hair, brown eyes, deep voice, baseball expert, martial arts, Tea, biscuits, Camera, Food, Ocean waves, Ship…..this should be enough to clue in my Nationality. Now work on it my lil' Sherlock mates. mWAHAHHAHA

* * *

**Chapter 11- Unbefitting**

It was a good thing I planned ahead the shortest route to school. Although I can't say, the houses I trespass think so too.

The shortest route didn't limit that you can only take the road, it requires a bird eyesight to see the fastest, quickest, and one with less effort to travel.

But my route wasn't really –you can call 'effortless'.

When I passed through the gate at school, I was heaving and sweating, even though it's still morning, I look like I was doused with water while on the way to school.

The teacher in charge was eyeing me suspiciously. I simply gave him a bow and smiled politely. The man frowned as if displease that I made it before the gate closes.

A 1 minute check point save is one I can be proud of. I grinned when the teacher wasn't looking.

If that's how he's going to play it, then I'll make sure he won't experience the pleasure of seeing me punish for tardiness.

'Hikaru, that was a nice save. If we were a minute to late, then you're going to end up running around the field for the whole 1st period.', Sai told me happily, as he watch with sad eyes, the students who were heading to the field, the teacher behind them, making sure no one escapes.

' _if you're talking about running on the field'_, I grimaced, ' _I already did a whole round_ '.

I trut towards the entrance. _Next time-I have to take another route. The one I took clearly wasn't good for a 25 minute run._

Before the school bell rung. I head quickly to the comfort room and change my shirt. I already predicted this sweaty outcome, so I prepared a change of clothes, before I left home.

'_Good thing, you prepared it before hand Hikaru.' _Sai exclaimed, '_ you're quick thinking really is impressive'. _He said in an awestruck tone.

' _It's too bad, you're not as quick in playing GO',_he added that last bit in a sad tone.

I shooked my head. _It's still morning and all you can think of is GO._

'_I can't help it. I just do.', _Sai pouted, teary eyed.

' _Fine. Fine. I'll take you to play GO after school as promise, so no need to shed a bucketload of tears', _I looked at Sai.

He beamed immediately and happily cheered. Thank God he's a ghost or he's bound to make such loud noises.

I went to class just in time the bell rung, signaling the start of class.

The 1st period was English. I just rolled my eyes and pretended to listen.

English is the least of my worries. Actually, there was no need for me to take English, based on my Homeschooling.

I have covered Science, Math, Literature, Economics, Japanese. The only subject I need teaching is History. I could not appreciate history, in Japan or in any other country.

But Dad insist I should also learn history, after all, I might learn a lot from them.

The only history I prefer learning is about 'The art of war' and I'm not even planning to start a war. But I simply like the book and well, if they make this into a topic in history, then maybe they could get my attention, but so far -_boring._

I glanced at Sai and he is probably the only one, listening to the teacher diligently.

He hovered beside the teacher and took a peek at his notes and initiated chatting with him. I shook my head. _OH Sai._

~~~ Then an Idea struck me.

If Sai can peek on the notes of the Teacher—THEN-

'_Hey Sai! What do you say we play GO every weekend, instead of just doing it on your whim. _

_If we have a plan like this, then you have a weekend to look forward too'_

I told him, by the time he got back from the board.

He looked at me with sparkling eyes. I just had to look away.

He's child-like innocence really makes me guilty.

'_Really Hikaru! You'll do that for me', _ He said loudly. I nodded. He was turning pink on the face. Though I don't think that's possible. '_Then every weekend, every weekend –'_

I focus my attention to the listen as Sai keep on muttering 'every weekend' as if it was a spell.

'_Wait! - Just the weekend? Not everyday?' he sounded incredulous with my offer. Did he think I'll let him play everyday, not with my club activities intact._

'_If you prefer Never and I would be happy to obliged'_

'_I think doing it on the weekends is a great idea', _ I smirk as Sai conceded in defeat. He's cute like this.

'_So since you agreed why don't you-' _I sprung up and look at Sai, who was practically shining with happiness, he's was already lost in thought with his mind filled with GO_. 'I-'_

_I'm an idiot._

I straightened myself and stared at my book. If I asked Sai to do that, then isn't that asking him to be an accomplice to my crime. I closed my eyes. That naïve idiot would happily agree as long as I offer him to play Go even only during the weekends, he's a ghost so he wouldn't care about the lessons, scores or exam, and it will only make me worst of a person. What was I thinking.

'_I'm sorry Sai' _

'_Hikaru- what do you mean you're sorry?' he has this expression of almost in tears, ' Don't tell me you changed your mind of offering to play during the weekends…..You're regretting it now aren't you…_

_Hikaru! I'll do anything, just let me play GO! HIKARU!' the guy was seriously howling with tears._

I sighed. '_I was regretting something but it wasn't about GO'-_I looked at Sai and he was looking at me quite hopefully, If I told him the truth, then I bet he won't let me hear the end of it .

'_Just somethings I got to do, that I must put an end to on the weekends so I can let you play Go. But don't worry, I'll take care of it, I just regretted I didn't get to finish them when I got the chance.'_

'_really you mean that'_

'_I meant it'_

He wiped his tears or was it plasma or miasma or whatever ethereal ghost tears are, and beamed happily again. Well that solved it.

I never changed my mind, but seeing the hurt expression on Sai's face when I was about to cancel the thing I said over some guilt that I didn't realize I have over something that would been a great offer of Give and Take, made me question myself. This never happened before.

I'm thankful Sai is a ghost, if he was human, then this guilt must be 10% more painful to bear. And we're just talking about 'guilt', the other 90 % were still unharmed, and I'm keeping it that way.

The breeze outside brush my hair, letting it flutter softly. I close my eyes and let myself immerse to its Pleasure.

* * *

The subject that came next was Science, Math, Japanese. _It's so boring!_

I wanted to scream out loud. Who the fuck actually suggested I come to school! Bloody—Freakin

I slumped on my desk, my hand over my head as I curse every existence who suggested I go to school.

God, It's only the 2nd day and I just want to fly off the chair and just punch the lights out of my teacher.

* * *

The school bell rung and it was time for Lunch. I inhaled deeply, trying to calm myself.

'Hikaru- Why don't we go to the Canteen and take a break. You must be hungry by now', he said happily. He must want to see the whole school population gather inside the Canteen.

'_Let's go and grab some lunch, I want to eat on the roof today'_

'_Why am I not surprise- then let's go to the rooftop. I haven't visited the place- I think its to far from the distance that I could be allowed to separate from you- LETS GO', he cheered excitedly._

I nodded and rise up from my chair.

I was about to leave the room, when I felt a hand grabbed my sleeve.

I stopped and turned to see who -

I mentally cursed. I was distracted by the torment of school that I forgot I got one other problem to take care of. Scratch that, I did not forgot, I just thought I did.

'Touya', I said coldly. _If your planning to use what I did to you to blackmail me, think again, I could do worse. _I tried to shake his hand off but he's gripped only tightened.

Touya was looking at the students who have one by one left the classroom. Its fortunate none of them notice us.

When they all left. I grabbed Touya's collar and pulled him up.

'What do you want?', His eyes gave a flicker of fear for a minute then when he gather he's resolved.

He look into my eyes. That emerald eyes that flickered with resolved surprised me.

'can we talk…somewhere quiet', he said with as much strength as he can muster.

I furrowed my brow. _HUH. Why does he want to talk to me privately. I thought the way I treated him yesterday was enough to make him steer clear of me or be wary of me._

' Why don't we just talk here', I told him, letting go of his collar and brushing them neatly.

Touya look confused by my gesture, then he shook his head, regaining back his confidence.

' I don't think you would like what I say, when we're in public', He still haven't let go of my sleeve, and his eyes keep glancing on the door.

I studied his actions and I glanced at Sai. He was clearly worried about Touya. Should you be worried about me. I'm clearly the one in trouble hear.

'I refuse' I replied while I walk outside the Classroom. I looked around, the hallway was clear of any witness, so I head out. I could still feel my sleeve being gripped tightly, as if he was gripping it for dear life.

I sighed. I took the stairs upstairs. Which Sai gave me a confused look.

_I'm heading to the rooftop. It may not what we've planned but I can't risk being seen with Touya. You know how this students got nothing to do but gossip. And school gossip beats the speed of how news gets delivered on the telly._

Sai sighed and nodded in the end. He wore a worried look as he glanced at Touya.

'_Please don't be rough with him like last time. The poor boy still must be shock with that experience, you—look quite scary when that happened.'_

'_If he won't do something stupid, maybe I will, maybe I won't, that depends'_

'_SHINDO HIKARU- I may not know what you're capable of, but our time together and what I've seen so far prove to me you aren't as bad as you think you are'_

I grinned. _'well thank you for thinking better of me, but always expect the worse to come'_

We reached the end of the stairway up and I turned the knob on the door, that was the obstacle between the rooftop and us. The knob turned and the door opened.

That was easy and here I was thinking if its locked then I would have just break the knob to open the door. Guess the principal wouldn't have to worry of spending money on repairs.

I walk outside and the cold breeze met my cheeks as my uniform flattered from the wind.

I took out my phone and punched some text, when I'm done, I turned to look at Touya.

'You can let go now. This is the rooftop so there's no place for me to go' _and there's no place for you to run._

Touya hesitantly let go of my sleeve, I watched as he pulled his arms closer to his body, as if forming a shield to protect him. I smiled at his efforts

'You said you wanted to speak privately, the rooftop is the most private in the whole school and we would be free from any prying eyes in this place. Not that I care',

_actually I do. The whole school have its rich amount of CCTV cameras. And I made sure the incident yesterday was done and erase before my parents or the principal can get his hands on them._

I could see Touya was having an internal battle with himself, I wish he just speak whatever is in his mind and get this over with, before the school bell sounded. I don't want 5th period to start , and let the students be suspicious finding the 2 of us not in our seat.

'what happened yesterday-' My attention brought me back to Touya. I notice he was gripping his hands tightly, almost a pale in color. 'I haven't forgiven you for what you did, even if you were kind enough to let me fix my clothes and fed me. If that was you're way of bribing me to keep my mouth shut then rest assured I won't tell anyone about what happened'

I smirked. Well that settles it.

_Why would you want to meet me privately when you already decided to do that?_

'You can rest assured that I won't tell a soul But-' I sighed.

Of course there must be a deal. Should I just throw him at the bottom of the Ocean

'_**HIKARU'**_

'**SHINDO'**

I was taken aback by the loud sound coming from Sai or Touya or was it both.

I look at Sai and he was wearing the don't-you-dare-do-that-face. He must have heard what I was thinking earlier. Can't a guy just be given a break here.

Touya wasn't helping either. He was glaring intently at me. Yet he looked quite sexy when he's angry.

I mentally slapped myself. I turned away and look for anything to look at. Anything at all. I fixed my eyes on that spot on the fence. Anything than looking at Touya's face.

'If you want Fame, Fortune' _–a one night stand with me- '_ or an all you can eat buffet or even an all-expenses paid trip to Europe, then sorry but I don't accepts deal', I turned around and head to the door.

I can hear running footsteps, and the next thing I know, Touya was blocking the exit, with his arms spread out.

' None of that is what I want', He said out loud. I can see beads of sweat falling as it glazed down his face. I gulped. I could feel my stomach churning. I didn't notice I was this hungry.

'Then what is it that you want?' I stepped slowly towards him, I stopped a few inches from him, ' Just so you know blackmailing or threatening me won't do you any good at all. I might just have my way with-'

'I want to have a rematch in Go with you', Touya blurted it out loudly that I wasn't able to finish my sentence.

'A rematch in GO' I repeated his words.

'_say yes Hikaru-say yes', Sai demanded beside me, 'waiting to play in the weekends is just too long. Isn't this great, we don't need to look for players to play against with during that time. Touya is a strong player. He'll make do',he explained._

'_Come on Sai, you're not serious of this are you?' _I frowned_ ' I mean playing Go with Touya is just weird, crazy, utterly non-negotiable, let's just play some random person, who doesn't know me and get on with it'_

'_No Hikaru! You don't understand playing GO to me is not like that at all. I want to play strong opponents. Nothing would give me more satisfaction than going against a strong opponent and winning. It would prove to them that my GO is stronger than them. I-Hikaru- please' ,_Sai's voice was desperate and I felt my heart ache. Damn this guilt conscience of me. This is giving me a hard time.

As much as I wanted to lie low and be completely invisible when playing GO in those salon. I understand how Sai must feel about playing with strong opponents in what he's good at, it's the same as my desire in battling stronger opponents in Martial arts. The stronger they are, the more Tasty and delicious the moment I smashed them down and Slaughter- I mean defeat them. How truly exhilarating it felt like. Maybe that's how Sai felt when he's playing GO.

I studied Sai's expression. There was no changing his mind on this.

When I looked at Touya, he's gazed was fixed on me. I must have stayed quiet for a while that I notice his arms shaking. He must be tired staying in that position, when he's not use to physical labor.

I frowned. I gently touch his arms and brought them down to his side. I notice him sweating quite a lot than before. I pulled out a handkerchief from my pocket and gently wipe his sweat. Touya's eyes widen in surprise, I bet he wasn't expecting me to do this.

'Just so you know I'm a martial arts expert, I have never played Go in my life. How about we have an Eat all you can Contest or a running man Contest or an ice skating race or maybe we could try have a sparring match in Karate', I told him, almost to a whisper as I slowly wipe his sweat from his face.

Being this close to him. I notice quite a lot from Touya. How he's long lashes flutter when he's thinking deeply. How that lips frown in a cute way, it looks like he was pouting instead of frowning. How he's face was small enough my hands could cover them. How I was only an inch taller than him. All this things I haven't notice before on our previous encounter made me notice them now.

I wonder how many could I discover if I spend time with him. Urghh. I slapped myself back and forth mentally. This crazy thought is coming again.

' I know you're lying about never having played GO before. Your driver confidently told me, if there's a thing I could beat you with then its GO, because you never played it before. I bet that man just never seen you play GO. If he knew, then he wouldn't have said that. I mean you did beat me once. Just once. That's never going to happen again.'

'What if he was really telling the truth? I never played GO before. That game we had, it really was my 1st time ever seeing a Go board or playing it. I just tried it on a whim. Maybe I just won out of some sheer luck. I thought so too.' _ If I said the one you're really up against was a thousand year old ghost, you would just assume I'm making up excuses and lying more obviously. I bet you wouldn't believe me even if it was the truth. So I should just lie. People believe in lies more than the truth._

'Then it doesn't make sense. Even if you say it was just luck, even if that was true, all the more reason why I would need a rematch with you' Touya shouted angrily, he clench his fist hard, I could see it pale, 'when I was a kid I always look up to my father, how he played GO with passion. Even when he lost to a player, he never said it was out of sheer luck. He just said that their GO was even better than his. I- I studied hard every single day. I wanted to be a strong GO player like my father. I want my opponent to say that my GO is stronger than them. I gave up playing with friends, having a normal childhood like kids my age, My eyes were set in GO and it alone…..so why', I heard his voice cracked, I notice that I wasn't wiping sweat anymore but tears coming out from his eyes. ' why did I lose? How could I lose to a person like you. Hearing that I lost just because you got lucky doesn't-I won't allow that—What have I been doing all this time? All my efforts, the things I gave up- Are you kidding me!'

'_HIKARU' _I heard Sai scream and I felt my cheeks being hit cheering was still screaming with the pain and I was left wondering whether I was slapped or was punch in the face. I glanced at Touya's expression and he even was shocked himself. He's anger gone and only the fear of what he has done was left on his face.

'You little-' I stop myself, the pain when I move my mouth to speak came and all I could do was lick at my injured cheek. I didn't taste any blood so I'm going for the 'Slappedin the face' option. But this boy pack a slapped.

I felt a string in me broke. ' clench your mouth-' I raised my fist and acted to struck. I just want to hit something, like a flesh of a human body. Like this human before my eyes. I acted without thinking. Getting slap at when I was trying my hardest to hold it in and act like a perfect gentlemen. Just because I found you interesting. I shouldn't be treated like this when it wasn't my fault why you lost in the 1st place.

'_HIKARU- STOP-' I could see Touya's pale face and Sai's shock expression. _

My fist collided with the door, then I pushed Touya down and ripped his clothes. When he tried to scream I crushed my lips on his, I ignore the pain on my cheeks. I lifted his hands above his head &amp; hold them with one- hand, no effort in the gesture at all, even when Touya fought and squirmed below me, I pressed him down hard. Grabbed his pants down as Touya's eyes widen in fear, shock, disgust, a mixture of both. Touya tried to move his head to the side, only I wouldn't let him.

I grip his thighs and angle him up to Touya's horror. I licked my lips and smiled evilly, I let him see my expression, covered his mouth with my other hand as I went down and bite his neck, hard and deep, I trail down biting the flesh I can laid my eyes on, while nudging Touya's cock with my knees. I felt hot tears dripping down my hand, as he's body shuddered with my every bite but I ignored it and continued down his chest, his stomach, down to his cock.

Touya's was still squirming under me, using his last strength to resist what he can, showing his disgust. But it only pushed me on the edge. I was still angry when he slapped me. He should be lucky I was being lenient with him and only gave him this, when others who dared hit me, ended up in the hospital, half-dead or broken to a T.

'When I'm done with you. You better regret you slap me' I told him before I removed my hand from his mouth and crush my lips with his once again.

I moved down and seeing the hard form of his cock below me, made me chuckle to myself. I grab the handkerchief that was beside him. It has fallen when he slap me, and luckily it didn't fell far. I tied it to his cock as tightly as I can. How I managed to do that I have no idea. I spat on my fingers and coat it with my saliva, I held his legs up &amp; found that bud hidden below. I thrust 1 finger, I heard Touya scream in pain, I quickly sealed his mouth with mine, doing that without stopping my fingers from thrusting into him, when I felt it slowly come sleeker, I thrust a 2nd finger, his body shuddered, his inside trying to repel the invader, I thrusted faster this time with 3 fingers. Touya's mouth was dripping with saliva, I distracted him by ravaging his mouth, no matter how he struggled it only seem futile as I was stronger than him. But neither was his muscles giving up. I felt my fingers being repelled everytime I thrust in. It frustrated me, this is also my 1st time doing it with a Virgin. That's why I keep telling Mitani how I disliked doing it with Virgins. In fact I made it my policy never to sleep with one cause I just simply dislike it, and here I am trying to do one. I'm losing my policy right now. And I'm not talking about my morals.

It annoyed me how his bud keep repelling me, I moved down and with all my might bit his neck. The one I have bitten before. Touya's buddy convulsed with the pain, while he was distracted with the pain, His bud loosened up instantly, with that distraction, I thrust 4 fingers inside him. Making the speed faster and faster, as I spread my fingers inside him. I could feel something wet mixed with my saliva, as I thrusted harder and harder into him, this time with all my fingers inside him.

'Please- no more- I can't- Shin-do', I heard Touya between his cries. ' I'm-sor-ry…ahhhhhh'

It only triggered something in me and I wanted to take him. But if I ever put my crowning glory inside him, then that would be rape, more than the way I am ravaging him now.

I just have to make him cry with pleasure without using my member.

I felt his cock convulse, almost about to explode, but the handkerchief I tied tightly keep them in place.

' You said you could not accept me winning just by sheer luck. When you put it that way. I like to have luck on my side. After all, I really hate to lose, even if its something I never done before. I absolutely hate losing.' I plunged my thrust deeper and harder, as I twist my hand inside him. ' When I met a strong opponents, the thrill of bringing them down on their knees, excite me to no end, I just can't seem to stop until I see them do it. My intentions aren't as pure and noble nor does my ideals as naïve as yours. I'm just teaching you a lesson, making you feel that intense pain of losing to a strong opponent. Maybe after this you never want to look for me again, wait for me, think of me, not even breath the same air as me. Just steer clear of me. Forget everything that happened during that game and just happily go on your merry way and play your lovely GO to whoever pleases you, There's a lot of strong opponent out there and losing to me shall be the least of your worries. After all I only won because of luck.' When I'm done, I quickly pulled my hand out his bud, knowing it would hurt him. I intended that to happen.

Touya screamed because of the pain and this time, I let him have the pleasure of it. When he quieted down. I let his hands go, he lied there simply limp, all his strength gone. He was breathing heavily, his tears not stopping at all. He's cock still erect, veins popping out on the side. If I don't let him release soon, he's cock would explode and I'm not saying it in a sensual way, I mean it literally.

' Even -if you do this-I-I—still will find you', he was breathing pretty hard, he's eyes already unfocused, ' If I win- during our Match-I will -stop-bothering-you'

I frowned. Why do he have to be so stubborn. Are all GO player like this. Sai was stubborn when it come to playing GO. All I can do is make a few considerations so he would stop bugging me. And now, just because of that one time. THAT ONE TIME. I have another miscreants in my back. If another species starts popping out of nowhere and demand to play GO. I will eradicate GO in the face of the earth if it is the last thing I do.

I let out an exasperated sigh. 'I hate to lose Akira. If I win, stop bothering me to play GO and I get to ravish you 5 times. If you agree, then I shall release you from your pentup orgasm', Touya didn't respond, all I could hear was his heavy breathing. I thought he lost consciousness. When I was about to untie the handkerchief I heard Touya speak up

'I agree', close to a whisper,

I smirked mischievously. 'Please don't forget what we agreed Akira', then I sealed our agreement with a kiss and untie the handkerchief. At that moment, Touya's body convulse, as his orgasm exploded in my hands. It felt like a hose of a fire hydrant and it spurted out endlessly

I wonder if he never touch himself before. If not, then that would explain the amount of orgasm coming out from him. I never seen a sight like this before. Not from the others I bedded. This was the 1st time for me too. And The sight got me fascinated. If he acts like this with just my hand, imagine what would it feel like, if it was my cock. That would be ultimately the absolute F- there is. I never imagine Virgins were this intense or was it just him. After a few minutes of his orgasm, it finally subsided. He's body was completely covered with cum. Who knew this guy was this satiated. It was a clear proof he never done this before much less have an orgasm. This Virgin was a F- saint.

I pulled out my phone using my left hand, my right hand was unable to do this. I check the time. Lunch was almost over. And here I thought we did it for hours. Guess I was wrong.

I glanced at Touya and the guy was completely unconsciousness. I can't carry him downstairs or we''ll be seen by the students heading back to class.

I already expected doing something to him, like scaring him out of his wits, but neither can I believe I would do him in-and we're talking about it without me putting my cock into him.

I dialed a no. and my driver answered the phone. The one who pick us up the other day.

'Did you finish the job I told you to do.'

'Yes Young Master, you should have no problems at all'

'Good- Please wait at the back gate- I'll deliver the package shortly- and make sure nobody sees us.'

I hang the phone and punched a code to my phone. When I click the send button. There was a loud screaming down below. I'm guessing it coming from the canteen. The code I sent was a lock down code for the school. That scream just let me know that the whole students were lock inside the canteen their rooms and everywhere. I lick my lips. I then punched another code and thick smoke slowly surrounded the school. That should keep them occupied.

Then I opened the door. There was a white sheet that was hanging on the railings. I pick it up and head back outside. I scanned Touya's body covered in cum and bite marks and blood and it made something inside me laugh, as if completely satisfied with it, But this boy looking completely unguarded also made me frown. This contradicting emotions inside me clash causing turmoil to my heart. Probably my conscience and evil thoughts was fighting inside me. But I don't have time to wait who won. I have urgent matters to attend to. Remind me again why to never sleep –scratch that—never rip a students uniform while ravishing him during lunch hour, in the middle of the entire population of students just down below. I know. So Troublesome to pull this theatrics just to escape from witnesses. Let's never do this again.

'Are you planning to throw him down the river', I heard Sai ask in a quiet but fearful voice beside me. Is he afraid of me or afraid of what I'll do to Touya next. Then he'll lose a potential strong opponent to challenge him.

'Not at all' I replied. I slowly dressed Touya's in his uniform and covered him with the white sheets. Then in the most gentle way I could handle him, carried his body bridal style, The guy surely weight like paper. Is he even eating properly? He leaned limply on my chest, completely unaware of everything that's happening. I guess he better stay like this till we reach our destination.

Then I descended the stairs as fast as I can. Making sure that the entire hall was empty as well as keeping an eye out on lone students in the hallway.

I've got everything covered inside the building, the problem is whether my dear driver did cover the grounds. When I reach outside, the whole grounds was covered in smoke. Guess he did a good job after all. I calmly walked and headed to the Benz park outside.

The driver opened the door and I got in as simple as that, without any trouble at all. I held Touya on my lap as I positioned him comfortably. Then we drove off leaving the evidence of our crime behind. I punched a code and press sent, then another one. That should settle after a while. I stopped the smoke and opened the sprinklers. Then I set the code to unlock the doors and windows. They should be pouring out of school and out in the school grounds by now. I made sure to make it look like a Short circuit in the system. Made sure to look like it was done with the intention of burglary.

I should be hearing talks about the 3rd year exams suddenly disappeared and students possessions were lost or stolen in the confusion. It should look like someone rob the school by messing up the school alarm and even stealing the 3rd year exam sheets. That should narrow their suspicion for a while. Sorry senpai, please sacrifice your prude little minds for the malevolent me and stay like that.

I looked at Touya's face while sleeping and I fixed his hair that was sticking in his face from all the sweat and cum. I should probably prepare some hot water and towels. It would probably hurt like hell when he woke up, that problem in school will keep us away for a week, give or take. The only problem is his parents. I made the Driver investigate if he has any schedule for this week and I found out he was free. Guess he kept them free when he intend to bug me about this rematch. If I don't comply with him, he probably gave it a week.

' Did you inform his parents that he'll be spending a week staying at his friends house?'

' That young master—I was unable to inform them –you see when I check his emails, Master Touya has already informed his parents beforehand that he'll be staying at a friends house for a week young master. When I investigated further. There was no friends he has prior arrangements with. Curious'

' I bet that friends house was an excuse for him to follow me to my house and bug me until I agree to have that stupid rematch with him. I can't believe there is another guy as stubborn and annoying as him. Which means me bringing him to my house for the 2nd time like this may not be the plan he was aiming for, but I bet it still works in his favors'

'_He certainly resembles your personality Sai'_

'_What-No—maybe-You mean I'm gonna end up like that if I really were to bug a person from playing with me.' He exclaimed,' it was a good thing my 1__st__ ever lose was by that man and I died soon after' he shivered with the thought of it._

'_hahaha-guess I'm the unlucky guy you get to annoy and you're lucky enough to be a ghost or you'll get the worst end of the stick'_

'_No Hikaru'_

'_hahaah- I'm just kidding with you-but hey, you're the one at fault why Touya was annoying me like this, if he wasn't this interesting I really would throw him down to the bottom of the ocean'_

'_what!'_

'_Nothing'_

* * *

During the drive home, Touya slept through it. Not what I expected. I was expecting him to regain consciousness while on the way home, then threaten to throw him down the bottom of the ocean, while I set my rules but that plan went down the drain when the Driver announce we have arrived home.

The driver opened the door, and I carried Touya towards the house. He punched numbers on the lock and soon the door opened.

I immediately head upstairs and laid Touya on my bed. I ordered the Driver to prepare Hot waters and Clean towels and deliver them in my room. While he was gone I head downstairs and took out the bottle of medicine in one of the cabinets.

When I arrived back in my room, the hot water and towels were already prepared.

'Its fine now. You can leave us', he bowed and walk out of the room, closing the door after him

The reason why this man wasn't faze at all with all this was he was with me long before my parents decided to enroll me in School. You can call him my Loyal Henchmen #1 but since he's not a Yakuza, he's simply the Driver.

I carefully unwrap the sheets around him, then undress him. I remove his torn shirt and pulled down his pants, there were some tears here and there and it was completely ruined. Its destination was decided to be in the trash.

I rolled him on his stomach and took out 2 pills from the bottle I got earlier. I slowly slip them inside his bud and let the heat inside him melt it down. That was for the blood. I notice earlier that his bud was bleeding profusely, when I took my hand out. It was one of the reason why I was in hurry to head home. This guy would bleed to death if don't do anything to stop the bleeding. If this happened just with my entire hand inside him, what would happen if I thrust my member into him? Might be worse.

I notice his back was left unharmed from my nimbling, when I turned him on his back. The sweat and cum has already dried from his body, some was stuck on his clothes and only a few were left.

I grabbed the towel, dipped them on the hot water and carefully cleaned him. Wiping everything clean from his body. Then I took out an ointment and treated his bite marks. As much as I like to leave it be, I might get in trouble and suffered another slap when Touya see them. Well at least, when he sees them, they'll be fading away and not as red &amp; swollen as they are now. Well I suppose that slap would still be in my face would it. I got another pill from another medicine, I took it in my mouth and ground the pill. I slowly opened Touya's mouth and made him swallow it, using my tongue. That should keep the fever down. I notice it when was removing a hair that was stuck on his face. He was becoming feverish during the car ride.

When it was all done. I covered him with warm blankets.

I was already exhausted when I finished. Who knew taking care of someone was this exhausting. So I told Sai to keep watch on Touya as I head to the bathroom. I took off my clothes and let the Hot water engulf me. It was a tiring day and I just wish it to be over.

I thought about what I will do when Touya wakes up. Get the deal over with. Have that forsaken rematch then win then order him around for 5 months. It was a good deal than ravishing him 5 times, that won't keep him satiated. Not at all.

It was a good deal. It just means that instead of going to GO salon, he just found someone Sai could play with, that's the 5 months duration. I doubt Touya remembers from when I made that deal with him in his state and he happily agreed to it. Happily as in no argument at all.

I should inform my parents that I'll be busy for this week so No disturbing me. Let's lie that I'm training for my Martial Arts Tournament. That got it covered for his siblings. Then he won't expect any unexpected house calls for a week.

Damn- Mitani and Akari as well…hmmmm What to do with them? If this week of no school did happen. Of course it will happen I made sure of that. Then I'll be seeing Mitani &amp; Akari in my doorstep.

What should I lie about? I'm so happy there's no school for a week. I'm going away to train, see you when school starts again. That should solve the problem for the 2 of them. I bet Mitani would decide to go to a Mountain or somewhere fairly dangerous to train. Good luck with that and Akari will just be training on making Tea. As much as I like Matcha Kitkat, Coffee &amp; Biscuits, why does the Tea Akari makes looks elegant but taste like poison-no I bet-I would gladly drink poison than be force to drink Akari's tea. I should have lied when I told her I like Matcha. I should have said I like lemon tea. It would be the most easiest to make, even I can make that.

When I'm done I pulled out clean clothes on my Closet and walk to the side of the bed. I really don't want Touya waking up and finding me beside him. I'm too afraid to get slap again while unconscious worse way to wake up in the morning, and I'll just go crazy again and with him naked under the sheets, it won't be my fingers thrusting him, this I can predict. I decided to sleep on the couch. Comfortable and safe, away from slapping distance.

I pick up a blanket from one of the guest room beside my room and a pillow. I also didn't forgot to take my Tiger plushie animal from the bed. Don't judge me. I'm still a man


	12. Chapter 12- Staying

Chapter 12- Staying

~Shindo POV~

When I woke up this morning, I check on Touya and he was still asleep. He hadn't move from the position I last seen him last night. I woke up at 6 pm when I got hungry and cooked myself some Cabbage soup and soft rice. Took care of some calls here and there. Did what I rehearse in the shower. I just practically followed the script I prepared.

I was surprised when I check my phone and got 30 miss calls from Mitani, 20 from Akari, 33 from mom- Gulp- 37 from my brother, &amp; 40 from my sister. I'm glad dad didn't call. So relieved he didn't cause if he did. I am so dead.

When that's over I got to take care of some important deals and contract I made on this lovely young man sleeping on my bed. And finish some calls to cover for my trip. Training in the Mountains. That's crazy. I'm sure my family wouldn't bother coming to my house as soon as they got the report that I left to on a Mountain secret training program.

I saw Sai lying on the bed beside Touya

'_Morning Hikaru- Did you sleep well?' he greeted me cheerfully_

'_Hey Sai', I rubbed my eyes and let out a yawn._

'_How's Touya?_', I asked while walking towards the bed.

'_Still the same, he hasn't woken up yet?'_

'_Tell me if he wakes up okay'_

Sai nodded.

Now getting back to this beauty sleeping inside the beast house.

What's the difference between sleeping and unconscious?

Sleeping-you're fine, Unconscious- Not fine. If he still hasn't woken up since yesterday, should I be worried?

I pulled down the blanket slowly, check his bud and was glad there was no more bleeding.

Sai looked away and covered his eyes when I did it. I bet he saw more than this back in Torajiro's time. But he's still acting like it's the 1st time he saw it, and acts like a virgin.

'_Sai –sorry if I'm asking this now- but did you die a Virgin'_, I asked him, while I was checking his bud for bleeding.

'_what-I-No—well-why are you asking this questions while doing something like-like'_, when turned to looked at me, he saw what I was doing and covered his eyes again. ' _like you're doing now'_.

I chuckled as I checked the was blood on the sheets but that was before I put the medicine. I check his heartbeat and It was beating normally, his breathing was normal as well. I felt his forehead with mine and check his fever. He's fever have gone down overnight but he should need one more for the morning. I took out the fever pill, did again what I did the night. He should feel better when he wake up.

'_Yup- you died a virgin alright', I told him, ' So how did you cope up when you're with Torajiro?', I looked at him, and if Ghost can blush I bet that pink flushed on his pale cheeks is a Blush_

'_Hikaru', Sai whined_

'_Alright-alright', I stopped teasing him._

I check my phone which I left near my laptop and it was already 5 in the morning.

I glanced one last time at Touya, when I'm sure he wouldn't wake up screaming bloody murder. Well maybe he'll do just that, but I guess he won't be moving from that bed anytime after he wake up.

'_Sai can you keep watch of Touya for a while, I'll go down and make breakfast for him. Just –when he wakes up', Sai nodded._

I head downstairs and found a man, mid 20's, black hair, muscular build, the shirt he's wearing failed to hide he's muscles, reading the newspaper while drinking coffee on the Kitchen counter with some beagles, he probably got earlier.

'Morning Simon', I greeted him. This man is _the Driver_, whose practically can do anything. Quite handy huh. I forgot to mention that he's also living in the house. Somewhere unnoticed- he's living in the Guest room upstairs. The One near the Study. He like it there since it's the room, where you can see everything that goes on the streets. He just pops out whenever I need him. Pretty handy.

I won't be explaining the details since its another background LIE. So let's settle with him being _the Driver._

'Morning Young Master- I mean Master Shindo'

' Didn't i told you to drop the Master title and just call me Hikaru', I scolded him as I head to get some pan and ingredients, ' Your suppose to be my guardian when my parents left me behind and gone MIA- per say- left me behind- I thought you already read the profile'

' Sorry Master –Hi-Hikaru', he said the word while making a troubled face.

'Practice saying it- and when Touya ask, tell him, you just like to keep up appearances when were outside- aka LIE'

He frowned but nodded.

'I'm making Miso soup &amp; Egg Omelet. What do you like to eat?'

'Egg roll and Fried Tofu with-on second thought I'm craving for Miso soup &amp; Egg omelette', he hurriedly replied. I glanced at his half eaten beagles and sighed. He's an adult so those beagles aren't enough for him.

I chuckled. ' If you really like to have Egg roll and fried tofu, I'll make you one during lunch so don't worry. I'm only making Miso and Omelette because its good for Touya. Can't have that damsel choke and get an upset stomach. He hadn't eaten dinner, so something warm and nutritious should cover the missed meal'

I really want to eat bacon and egg but, I settled with making Miso soup, and Egg Omelet, good for 3 person. He probably will feel weak when he wake up, so something easy to swallow and nutritious is more better than oily fried foods, which also I'm craving right now.

I check the fridge and goody, they didn't forget to stock some Milk.

I set the food for Touya, covered them in plastic and place them on a tray, then I set mine &amp; Simon on the table.

'Eat before me, I'll just send it upstairs first', I gestured on the tray I'm holding.

I head upstairs and place the Tray on the bed stand. Its better when he wakes up, and there's food on the table beside him. Gives him plenty of energy to scream profanities at me.

'_Did he wake up yet?', I asked Sai, I notice he was wearing a trouble expression, while shaking his head. He took a glanced at me and hadn't met my eye after I entered the room. _

I fixed the stray hair that was messy, and was pretty in place a moment ago before I left him and check his temperature one more time.

'Guess the fevers down', I spoke and told Sai.

He just nodded and looked away.

'_Sai-'_

When suddenly my phone rung.

'Simon. What's wrong?, I asked him. Why is he calling when we just met a while ago?

' Mas—Hi-Hikaru- there's a package for you outside, what should I do with it?', he answered hesitantly.

'Throw it- it's probably some Magazines and Papers that person sent just to annoy me.'

' well- it doesn't look like the package your brother would send you- its more of a –ahem- foreign belongings for Master Touya'

…_Did he just delivered his luggage in my doorstep? Was this guy planning in staying in my house? _

_Urrggh One after another. Stubborn, crazy, naïve, GO maniac…_

_I glanced at Touya,he wasn't moving at all. In fact he's breathing seem rather odd. Curious_

'_Sai is there something you're hiding from me?,' I asked him._

_I notice Sai flinched and back away. I felt a nerve popped out on my head._

I dropped down the side of my bed, making the bed bounced . I glanced again at Touya. There was a twitch on his brow but it disappeared as soon as it appeared. I smirked .

_What do we have here. The Sleeping beauty is awake, and I still haven't given him a kiss._

Oh-I did when I gave him the pill, but that was just me assisting him to take the medicine. It wasn't a kiss. I wonder how long he'll pretend to be sleeping. He got to get up soon, since he missed Dinner and is probably feeling hungry right now.

'Hello Hi-Hikaru—are you there?'

'If its some luggage you didn't recognize. It's clearly not mine. For all I know, there could be a bomb in there. Throw it somewhere far.' I said it aloud, loud enough for a sleeping beauty to hear.

I hang up the phone and punched in a text. Then I press sent.

I turned to look at Touya and touch his cheeks gently. I let out an exasperated sighed.

'Stubborn guy. Are you planning to barge into my house if I refuse to do that rematch with you?', I pinched his cheeks, ' I bet you were planning to bother me the whole week both in school and in my house, the whole week,with that size of luggage.' I stopped pinching he's cheeks, I leaned in and planted a quick kiss on his lips, then I leaned my forehead to his.

'_Hikaru- why don't you just agree to the rematch his asking- I'm completely fine with it. It's not like you're the one playing him in Go-'_

'You've got to be kidding me'. I whispered softly. But my words were directed to Sai than Touya.

'_Even if its you playing, I'm the one being bothered here. You know I told you I don't want to play Go with the same player. No matter how strong you think they are. One game per player. That was it. But this guy is just so stubborn I'm afraid he'll keep on bothering me if I won't do what he wants'_

'_Is he getting on your nerve? Are you going to do what he wants? You did made a deal with him…..That's so unlike you Hikaru', Touya teased me as he hovered around me. Poking my cheeks. Not that I feel it. _

I got up, and closed the door after me and head downstairs, carrying my phone with me. I felt my vein multiplying and trying to pop out of my head.

Simon was sitting on the table, peacefully eating breakfast. He gave a thumbs up and I frowned.

'Got it taken cared of Hi-Hikaru'

'Thanks', I sat down across to him and ate my breakfast quietly. When were done. Simon head outside to Water the Plants, while I washed the dishes.

I check the time and it was 7 am. I really wanted to use my time practicing but that means I have to go back to my room and changed. I really don't want to disturb Touya. That guy should start eating the food I prepared. If he hasn't eaten it. I'll feed him with my mouth.

'_No Hikaru—don't even think of it', Sai shouted to my ear._

I covered my ears. '_SAI'_

_He crossed his arms and poke out his tongue._

'_You-Urggh'_

' _Just go and check on Touya. I'll be in the study and do what I do best', I told him trying to calm myself, as I head to the Study upstairs._

'_You're not gonna check on Touya?'_

'_No- I want him to eat the food that I prepared and he wouldn't do that if I was in the room, eyeing him 24/7'_

'_You have a point', We stopped infront of my door and Sai pass through it without a problem. I'm still not used to him doing that._

I grunted. I continued and stopped infront a 2 door room, opened the door , the entire room was circular in shape, it was painted in white color and the shelves curved &amp; filled with an abundant collection of books, that covered every inch of the room, Floor to Ceiling. There was a movable ladder leaning to the shelf with wheels. There was no tables or chairs, just a red medium sized velvet Victorian Sofa in the middle of the room, the red color, drawing your eyes into it. The entire floor was covered in White Persian rug. Near the sofa was an old 19x19 GO board, with 2 bowls filled with black and white stones.

I ordered the maid to include it among the stuff delivered to the house, placed it in a box, so my brother won't notice it, I sent it out as an Undercover Task. Guess she did a proper job.

I took off my slippers and entered the room, making sure to close it behind me.

I choose a thick book with a Kendo sign and Pictures on the cover, sat down comfortably on the sofa and started reading.

'_Hikaru'_, I was on my 1st paragraph when Sai suddenly appeared before me. I drop the book in shock.

'_You gotta stop doing that'_ , I pick up the book that fell on the rug.

'_Sorry—but hear me Hikaru- Touya's awake and he finished eating the breakfast that you cooked for him'_

'_That's good news'_, I then sat back down comfortably and opened the page I was at.

'_but he's weak and can't get up. The poor boy was having a hard time getting out of bed.'_

'_Guess he's stuck here for a week then'_, I flipped a page, I wasn't really reading now, just looking at the picture on the book, 'and I should still clear of my room for a while, Simon would scold me if the plates and night lamp gets broken. Not that I care, but just to stay out of trouble.'

'_Touya's still naked under those sheets, the least you can do is be a gentleman and help him get dressed'_

'_He's a boy. He'll take care of it. I left clean clothes on the bed before I left so he'll figure it out, how to dress himself. He's not a kid you know'_

'_well you are'_

I close my eyes and control my temper. Calm down me.

' _Do me a favour Sai and why don't you take your time, watching Touya. Maybe you'll be intrigue by him and how's he so strong in GO. You might find a weakness'_

'_But you only get to know that once you play GO with him. I can't just observe him and figure out he's GO style'_

I looked at Sai. _' Really. You can't do that?_', I asked surprise, _' liked observe your opponent GO style and read his personality and predict the kind of moves he'll do'_

'_GO is not a Martial Arts'_, Sai screamed venting out his anger, for comparing he's beloved GO to some barbaric sports.

'_Fine. Fine'_, I waved him off.

'_Hikaru—come on'_

'_No'_

'_Then a game of GO to pass the time. I'm so bored. I spend all night watching over Touya and I feel out of energy'_

I scoffed, ' _That's new for a thousand year old ghost. I didn't know ghost could sleep'_

Sai pouted as I laughed. _' You meanie- I hate you'_, he acted and tried to punch my stomach to no avail, he just slips right through.

'_help yourself'_, I flipped another page.

After a while, the room was quiet. Sai wasn't making any ruckus at all. Did he left. I looked up and Sai was on the far side of the shelves moping. Dark energy around him.

I felt a sweat drop on my temple. Really-

' _Just a round and that's it- I remember the last time you talk me through it, my whole back was cramping'_

'_was not'_

I placed the book to the side, sat down on the rug and set the GO board.

'_I'm black, your white'_, I told Sai

'_Sounds okay to me'_, was his excited reply.

* * *

~ Touya's POV~

I woke up feeling sluggish. What happened? I don't remember falling asleep on the bed.

I carefully check the room. The room was white with only the bed, a desk covered with books, desk chair, a huge book shelves filled with books ,2 night stands and a red velvet sofa &amp; a folded clothes at the foot of the bed. What a lonely room. There was no sign of the owners personality, just a plain room.

I slowly got up when suddenly a searing pain shot through me. I slumped back on the bed cringing with pain. I did not dare got up for fear the pain would aggravate again. My whole body felt sore, I moved my leg when the pain shot through me again. Where-it was coming from my backside-from my-I gasped.

Now I remember, out of anger I slapped Shindo and he- he did those things to me—I shuddered from the memory, all the events that happened resurface from my memory and I covered my face from the Shame, Anger, Disgust, Fear.

Am I back in his house again, with only the of us—Dear God, please get me out of here. - I pushed down the blanket, even that movement made my body ache again and I saw i was naked all the way to my feet. There were bite marks all over my body. I felt hot tears sliding down my face.

That Bastard—I'll never forgive him—I'll never forgive him. I Covered my eyes as I let the hot tears fall down.

Losing to him in GO- have shattered my pride –what he did to me—I just felt like dying. I'll never forgive him.

' Even -if you do this-I-I—still will find you. If I win- during our Match-I will -stop-bothering-you', I remembered in my hazy memory as I told Shindo this words. He was wearing that annoyed expression and he frowned when I told him.

I heard him sighed loudly, it couldn't been me as I was panting for air, 'I hate to lose Akira. If I win, stop bothering me to play GO and I get to ravish you 5 times. If you agree, then I shall release you from your pentup orgasm'.

I bit my lip. Bastard. Bastard.

What did I say to him? Did I agree? What happened after that?

'Urggh-Why can't I remember?', I said out loud. I grabbed my hair and scrunch it with bitterness.

Did I agree to it? I check my member and it was rested as it should be.

Did I agree to it? No-Noo-NO!

There was footsteps near the door. I quickly pulled the blanket to cover me, wipe my tears and pretended to sleep.

I hear the door open, the footsteps were getting closing.

I could smell a waft of Hot soup and Omelette, with warm milk. Beside me. He's probably carrying a Tray of food. I heard him put it on the Night stand to my left. The smell was stronger and I could feel my stomach churning from hunger.

_Please don't make a sound. Please don't make a sound._

I felt a hand touching my hair then my forehead.

'Guess the fevers down', I heard Shindo speak. I wouldn't mistake that voice for anyone else. A cold voice.

I felt my whole body stiffened. He didn't make speak after that nor made a move to leave the room.

I was afraid of what he'll do to me.

When I heard a phone ring. That airplane call alert he set is phone to sound. For God knows why.

' Simon- What's wrong?', He asked with that_ cold voice of his._

I listened intently on their conversation.

'Throw it- It's probably some Magazines and papers that person sent just to annoy me', I heard him with that hint of annoyance in he's voice.

I couldn't hear what the other end was talking about, but it probably was quite long since Shindo hasn't responded yet.

Then suddenly I felt Shindo dropped down the side of the bed, making the bed bounce. The close proximity we have made my heart beat faster. I tried to control my breathing and prayed that I wouldn't be sweating right now.

'If its some luggage you didn't recognize. It's clearly not mine. For all I know, there could be a bomb in there. Throw it somewhere far.' He said out loud. He sounded like he was trying to control he's temper.

Luggage? Oh no-Is he talking about the luggage I sent to his house. Did it already arrive. I sent it before I went to school which means Today is Tuesday. This is bad, my attendance. Its bad enough that We're not in school and even more trouble since I told my parents that I'll be staying in my friends house for a week. I was afraid Shindo will pull a stunt like he did at the GO club, but what he did at the rooftop, I was caught unprepared. Now I'm stuck here with him for a week. My luggage. Naked in bed. Kill me now.

I felt Shindo moving closer as the side of the bed move.

Suddenly I felt my cheeks being touch gently. I tried to control my breathing but I felt my heart would jump out of my chest any minute now.

I heard him let out an exasperated sighed. 'Stubborn guy. Are you planning to barge into my house if I refuse to do that rematch with you?', I felt my cheeks got pinched , ' I bet you were planning to bother me the whole week both in school and in my house, the whole week,with that size of luggage.' he stopped pinching my cheeks, when I felt him leaned in and planted a quick kiss on my lips, then he touch he's forehead to mine. ' You've got to be kidding me'. He whispered softly. I could feel he's warm breath on my face. He's breath smelled like chocolate &amp; milk.

Then that warmth left me and I felt him got up and close the door. I listened for his footsteps but all I could hear was faint footsteps descending the stairs.

I let out a long relieved sigh. Thank goodness he didn't do anything to me. But my lips and forehead felt hot from the contact earlier. Damn him.

Pervert. Bastard. The nerve.

I looked at the night stand and I could see warm Miso soup and Egg omelette, with warm milk on the tray.

Even if he do something like this. I won't forgive him.

I felt my stomach grumble. NO—you can't do this stomach- why are you being tempted by that Devil. The meal could be drugged or poisoned despite how warm—urghh. Don't give in stomach. But my stomach just continued to grumble and didn't listen to reason. The warm smell of the breakfast was just too tempting, even my mouth started to water.

I debated but no matter how I reasoned with myself, my primitive instinct to eat, was stronger than my reason not to.

I slowly got up, making sure not to stress my muscles to hard or it'll trigger the pain on my lower back.

I reached for the tray, testing the meal for poison. I don't even know how to do it. I just figured if I taste something funny, then this meal goes down, but when I tasted it. It taste just like Miso soup, the difference is, it was so delicious. I never tasted anything like it. I could smell that Chocolate smell again but there was no chocolate in it. Weird.

When I started eating, I could feel how dry my throat is and how starve I was.

I gulped it down as much as I can and after a few seconds I already cleaned the plate, I drank the warm milk and leaned my back on the wall. The wall was quite warm despite the Cold atmosphere of the room.

Despite the white interior of the room that makes it Cold and desolate in 1st glance, the room was pretty warm in itself. There was a distinctive smell inside- Chocolate. There was no doubt it was Shindo's room.

After being fed and fully awake, I racked my brain on how to get out of this situation. I tried getting up but the pain suddenly triggered again. Getting out of bed was out of the option.

Then how will I survive. Surely a week absent in school would make the Teacher call my parents, they'll question my whereabouts', but how will they now I'm at Shindo's house. I haven't told them yet, just vaguely told them a friend house at school. I looked around for my phone, a vain attempt.

It should-my school bag—where is it?

I just hope Shindo brought it back with him. They could trace my whereabouts' with it. But it should take 2-3 days before the school call my parents. Can I last for 3 days? I know from experience how strong Shindo is. I wouldn't last a second if I try to break out of the house. Should I just pretend to sleep.

I glanced at the cleaned plate on the night stand. My stupid stomach, but going for 3 days without eating will kill me. I banged my head on the wall.

There was no way out and no way to protect myself. I glanced at the door. If I could just get up and lock the door. I could hold out as much as I can. Make a deal with him. Oh yeah – I already made the deal. He agreed but I can't remember if I agreed to his terms. I banged my head on the wall, trying hopelessly for that piece of memory to resurface back up.

I heard the sound of footsteps and freeze. Is he coming back? I grabbed the blanket and covered myself with it. The piece of blanket won't protect me from him, but it gave me solace to have something to cover my nudity. The footsteps stop on the door. I held my breath. I was already planning to throw the plate and tray at Shindo once he tries to go near me. Grab the night lamp and pillows. I'm going to use what I can get a hold on to.

I waited with tense breath, but the door never opened. I could see the shadow from the gaps on the door. He was just standing behind the door. Did he hear me banging my head? What does it sound like to him?

Then the footsteps moved and head to the other side of the room. I could hear a door being opened and closed.

I breathe out a relieved sigh. Does he plan to make me lose my nerve. I'm already on the edge of fear here. Is he going to torture me like this?

I eyed the folded clothes on the bed. Since he's on the room, I could get dressed and escape. I wouldn't care how, as long as I can get away from here. My plan of convincing him for a week went down the drain. But I already made a deal with him. Seeing that I'm in his house with my member in one piece, I probably agreed to his terms. After all, he wouldn't be serving me warm meals and letting me sleep on his bed if I hadn't, right?

Although the thought of him seeing me naked and doing those things to me, scares me. But he did agree to have the rematch with me. I promise I won't bother him if I win, but what if I won't. Let's not think of that. I studied every strategy I know. Replayed our match over and over again, trying to read his move. There's no way I'm going to lose this time. Luck or Genius. I wouldn't care either way. I'm going to beat him and shove that to his face. See if he does that again. I'll throw him to jail.

The quicker we have the rematch, the quicker I'm out of this house. I waited for Shindo to enter the room and when he hasn't come back, I gathered myself and slowly pulled my body out of the bed. The pain came again, but I bit my lip holding it in. I felt sweats drip down my face.

I slowly pick up the clothes- but when I took a closer look, it wasn't clothes but a White Kimono. The one I wore before. I can't believe I'm wearing it again. Is he making fun of me?

I wobbled as I walk towards the door. I slowly opened it, making sure not to make any noise.

The interior outside the room was the same White walls. I looked around the rooms. I clearly heard him opening a room. There was a room on the left side close to the stairs, 3 rooms on the right. There was a slipper left outside to one of room with a double door to the right. I dragged my aching body and head for it. I inhaled deeply, gathered my wits. The white double door makes it harmless, but what I'm afraid is the one inside it. I swallowed hard and slowly turned on the knob. I opened the door ever so slowly and peek inside.

Inside the room was a massive library. Every shelf was covered in books of all sizes. I've never seen a rich rug like the one on the floor and the last thing that caught my attention was the Red sofa in the middle of it.

There was no window, but the sofa was facing to the other side, its back facing the door.

I wobbled as I entered, my heart pounding as I got nearer to the sofa.

When I reached it, I never knew a sight as what I was seeing now.

Shindo was lying on the floor beside an opened book with Martial arts content.

Close to him was a 19x19 old GO board. It looks like he was in the middle of the game. The game was left unfinished. From where Hikaru lied, he was white then who was black?

The stones where arrange in a pattern he has seen before. It closely resemble to the match they had before, but now, the style was different. Stronger, more modern, but complicated.

The black was obviously winning, but the white was right behind him, ready to trample him any second.

Of all the match he has seen, it's the 1st time he saw this style of playing. Old yet difficult to predict, impossible to win. I swallowed and yet only a few stones were laid on the board. If he played like this, before, I wouldn't stand a chance.

I clench my Kimono as I balled my hand to a fist. He was this strong. Did he lie because he knew I couldn't beat him? Did he laugh as I struggle desperately to have a rematch with him. Did he have fun doing it with me? I-I-How could someone this strong exist and yet treat GO like nothing.

I bit my lip. I was crying again. Everything just frustrated me that I couldn't help but cry.

Damn it all. Why-Why is it him? Dear God-Just who is he?

I covered my eyes with my hand. I just can't stop my crying. How many tears do I have in this eye that it just won't stop…..Stop –stop crying.

I was busy crying when I heard a groan. Shindo was waking up. I grabbed a book from the shelves and ready to throw it at him.

'Is the game over?' he asked to no one. He yawned and stretches himself; he crawled to the GO board pick up a white stone and placed it on the corner of the board, he then pick up a black stone and just like that place the black and white stone on the board. He just places it just like that without stopping to think. The way he gripped the stone using his thumb and forefinger clearly show he was a complete beginner.

When he was done, he grabbed the book on the ground and climb to the sofa; he curled to a ball and closed his eyes.

'Remind me again to make Egg roll and Fried Tofu when I wake up….Good night'. Then he was asleep. He's calm breathing prove that he is.

I placed the book back to where I got it and went back to check the GO board.

The game was over. The white won. Huh? How?

Wasn't the black winning? How the white did turned it around. Who was black and who was white. I don't know anymore. I sat down and leaned on the sofa. Fatigue was catching up to me. Now I know my idea to escape the house is in vain. I wouldn't make it out far. I'll surely collapse.

I didn't care how tired I was just by walking at a short distance from the room. I just want to keep awake and study this GO match Shindo created on his own. I already discarded the option of leaving the house. I'll use this 1 week to study Shindo's GO and challenge him at the end of the week. I should have plenty of time.

I studied the positions of where the stones were placed. How did it start? Where did the 1st stone got place.

It was evident from what I've seen earlier that the Black was stronger, but after Shindo's muttering, even as he sleepily place the stone. The game got turned around. I didn't even understand it. What did he do?

How could the white win? If I could figure it out. I could turn the game to my favour.

I have a chance to beat him.

* * *

~Shindo POV~

_Hikaru_

_Hikaru_

_Wake up_

_HIKARU_

I opened my eyes wide as I got up. I looked around and I was in the Study. Did I fall asleep. I scrunched my hair and groaned.

Oh yeah, Playing GO with Sai made me sleepy

'_How dare you- It wasn't that bad. It was your fault you got sleepy in the middle of it_

_The game was just getting interesting'_

'_I heard you-', I stopped when I saw a tuft of green hair. ' Touya- what is he doing here?'_

'_You were drowsing when Touya entered the room. I was afraid he was gonna throw all the books at you when you suddenly woke up. It was thanks to my quick thinking that I save your sorry ass'_

'_Huh- why? – didn't you just told me to place the stone s quickly on the GO board then I can just go to sleep after. That's why I hurriedly place them where you instructed', _

I got up and Pick up Touya. He was wearing the White Kimono I left on the bed. Better than letting him wear my Clothes. I would go insane if I saw him wearing my clothes, on that skinny body of his.

I can't believe he found this room, was he looking for me?

I glanced at the place where he was seated and he was clearly studying the GO board. The game was left untouched. I bet he fell asleep while studying this match.

'_Seriously, this guy is a GO maniac, like you Sai'_

'_You just don't understand the passion we poured in our GO, do you Hikaru?'_

'_Not at all'_

I laid Touya on the Sofa. If he wakes up, I bet he'll just dragged himself back to this room and look for the GO board, best to leave him here and let him immerse himself on the game. Then he and Sai could just stay here and I'll be left alone peacefully. I already miss a day of practice.

I looked Touya up and down and the bite marks was shown on his loosened Kimono. This guy didn't tied it properly when he wore it and now it's on the brink of getting loose. I could see he's member down, almost on the verge of being expose. I cursed and grab he's kimono. I covered him properly, tied the Obe on his waist and when I'm done. Got out of the room as quick as I can.

'_What's wrong Hikaru?_', Sai asked in that I'm –about-to-tease-you-voice, '_Was Touya to sexy for you?_'

'_Shut up Sai'_, I scrunched my hair and inhaled deeply. Calm down me.

I went back to my room, grab the blanket and went back to the study to cover Touya in it.

Does he have to be this careless! Weren't he afraid I'll do something to him again. This guy-is just-so unguarded. I grab the book of Martial Arts on the side of the sofa and hit my head with it. I inhaled deeply and slap my instinct to oblivion.

I head downstairs and Simon weren't there. He just appears out of nowhere as long as you need him so its fine. I took out the Apron, tied it on my waist and neck, and placed a Bandana to cover my hair. Hygiene first.

I opened the fridge took out ingredients and I prepared cooking Lunch.

The Menu for today is Fried Tofu, Spicy Egg roll, Miso soup, Baked Fished and Fried Dumplings.

Beverage shall be Tea.

' _Wow Hikaru, even when I told you this, I still can't believe you can cook this food. Your too awesome'_

I smiled. '_ Your welcome- but is that one of your strategy to flatter me so I'll agree to let you play Go again, is it?'_

Sai groaned while I simply chuckled. ' _Hikaru, it's not like that. Why do you always twist my words'_

'_hahaha- your too cute when your pouting like that Sai'_, I laughed out loud, while I was frying tofu.

'_moooh –Hikaru'_

'_Fine. I'll let you play today again, so stop pouting like that',_ I was holding the other Pot, where I was turning on some egg roll.

'_say you mean it?'_

_'I mean it'._

'_YES'._ Sai pumped his fist on the air and did his celebratory dance.

I should just entertain his whims once in a while. After all, how long can he be allowed to stay like this in this world as ghost? Its better if I won't refuse him too much, but he's pouty face is just too cute; I can't resist teasing him.

I placed the fish in the Oven, while I followed to Frying the Dumplings.

I felt a presence behind me, 'Simon you're here'

I turned around and the guy was covered in smudge and mother oil.

'ahhaha- what happened to you?'

' I was fixing the motorcycle the old- I mean your family left behind Ma-Hikaru. It was in a pretty bad condition so I did some tweaks to it'

'A motorcycle- How long since I've ridden those'

'It means never- if you wanted to ride a motorcycle, I could fetch you anytime, as long as I am driving it'

I frowned- _Not gonna happen_

I turned back to check on the dumplings, when they were a rich golden brown, I took them out and plate them. The oven just in time beep indicating for the fish to be cooked.

Then I set the table and prepared the tray for Touya.

'Are you going to send that food to the study Hikaru?' Sai asked. I froze.

I remembered the rule the owner set on this house. Even if he allowed his house to be used by us temporarily, he didn't forgot to give us a few rules- We're talking about A scrolled paper here with all the rules there is to abide.

I remembered #24. Never Bring any foods, beverages or conduct explicit activities that would ruin the books, rug, &amp; velvet chair. Failure to do so shall be dealt with accordingly.

I didn't even want to know what the punishment is.

_I should just asked Simon to wake up Touya. Brilliant._

'_Did you forgot Touya was wearing a Kimono and Simon is a man'_

'_I'm not blind, of course I know Simon is a man'_

'_and you are too'_

'_What are you going about?'_

'_Do you like Touya to be touch by any man aside from you'_

'_Last time I checked, I don't care and I'm you're fairy god mother'_

'_Stop kidding with me, I'm being serious here Hikaru'_

'_This is my serious face', I showed Sai my whacked out face. And he almost bolt to tackle me, good thing he just pass through._

'_You idiotic, good for nothing, GO wrecker, muscle brain, psycho', I drone out the rest as clearly Sai didn't stop there._

I carried the Tray and place them in my room. At least the room I've chosen doesn't have any White expensive rare Persian rug. I knock on Simon's door and announced Lunch.

I entered the Study and Touya was still sleeping. How long does he intend to be sleeping.

I stand behind the back of the sofa, careful to be a slight distance from his arms. I carefully shook Touya to wake him up.

'Akira, Wake up', I flick his forehead with just a slight force making him groan, he rubbed his forehead and turned to shift on the sofa. When he turned he got on the edge, I jumped and landed myself in front of the sofa, I heard him yelp and caught him before he could fall.

'Did the sleeping prince finally woke up after a passionate kiss from he's princess', I teased him when Touya woke up and was unconsciously clinging to my shirt. I smirked playfully, should I let him fall like this sometimes.

The look when he realize who I was, is gratifying. He tried pushing me away from him but I held my ground. Does he realize the position he's in right now, if I let him go he'll certainly fall.

'Akira-', I snarled, he was making me loss my patience.

When he stop struggling I lifted him up and carried him to my bed.

'It's serving you lunch but Nobody's allowed to eat inside the study. If you're done eating you can return to the Study but for now, please eat in the bed. You'll clearly would faint if I dragged you downstairs and force you to sit on the chair', I told him as I gently laid him on the bed. Careful to avoid his lower back.

I placed the tray beside him, 'You should eat them while they're still hot', I pointed to the pill on a tiny plate. ' Please take this when you're done, It's a pill that treats all kinds of wound'. We locked eyes and I winked.

I got up and head out the door.

'Shindo', I stopped. ' About that rematch-', Not again, ' Can we do it at the end of the week'.

It was my turn to be surprise. I felt my jaw drop and Sai kindly pointed it out.

'How about now after you're done eating?', i heard him inhale deeply

'No- I want it at the end of the week', he pushed in stubbornly.

'And if I refused?'

'I'll never let you hear the end of it'

Sai giggled and I just felt all my reason slipping out from me. I have this urge to just bang my head on this door and throw this boy out of the house, but my kind, loving, generous reason, clearly told me to say yes.

_Then what about the deal?_

'Okay, but the deal still stands. If you win, Never bother me again, but If I win-', I turned to met his eyes.

I showed him my most devilish smile, ' If I win, you'll be my plaything for 5 months'.

Touya's eyes widen in shock, and he's pale skin just got even paler. Did he forgot what our deal was. Of course the original was 'If I win, I'll do him 5 times, but it's boring, and he's the perfect opponent for Sai, so I settled for 5 months. Even if he refused, then I wouldn't give him the satisfaction and having a rematch with him. Give and Take.

I saw how is eyes wavered, just like last time. He bit his lip and and he's eyelids fluttered.

I waited calmly for his reply, when there was a knock on my door.

'Hikaru- how long are you going to stay there. I already finish eating lunch, the foods going to get colder', Simon called behind the door.

'Sorry- I'll be there in a sec'

I turned to Touya. ' I'll drop by later, after I finish washing the dishes, I expect to hear your answer by then'.


	13. Chapter 13- Dealing

**Chapter 13- Dealing**

**~Sai POV~**

The day was just getting started and a lot of things has already happened.

Touya staying in the house, Hikaru annoyed at his wits.

I truly am enjoying this drama that has laid before me.

However, how long does Hikaru intend to keep me waiting?

He does promise he'll let me play in the weekend, but I have to admit that it's a very long wait and I can't wait that long.

My soul is just itching to play GO.

I know Hikaru understands that. I read his mind, he's dealing with a lot of things, and with me and Touya in the picture, I'm just glad, Hikaru could still keep sane.

I followed Hikaru downstairs. I don't if I said it numerous times, but it still amazes me how he can cook so well, even though he live a sheltered life.

'_So what do you think Touya's answer be?'_, I asked him as I sat across from him, at the table.

'_He'll say yes'_

'_Confident aren't you'_

HIkaru look up and there was an excited , mischievous, yet playful glint in his eyes. He was enjoying this as much as I am.

'_I am',_ he stopped eating and look at me.

'_Sai I have something important to tell you'_

I leaned in and kiss Hikaru's cheeks, he's eyes widen out of his socket, and then he got it controlled a second later.

'_I know what you're going to say. You let your mind open back there'_

Hikaru looked away while having the i-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about face.

He coughed to break the tension.

'since you already know. I want to hear your opinion', he met my eyes.

'_It's fine really. I couldn't have asked for a better accommodation. I am also intrigue by Touya's potential. I want to have a match with him, and see how far he's going to evolve.'_

'_The contract last for 5 months. I wish I could get it to 5 years, but that would be unreasonable of me, asking that of him with what I did last time'_, HIkaru pick up his chopsticks and started eating again.

'_Did you regret it?'_

He paused for a while then resumed eating.

'_Never'_

'_You keep surprising me Hikaru, when I thought you'll never do that. You'll do it just like that and get away I think you would do it, you'll just deal with it calmly, getting rid of the problem, before it would blow up'_

Hikaru simply smiled and continued eating. When he finished his meal, he took it to the sink and started washing the dishes.

He took out some milk in the fridge and drank it down.

Hikaru likes to cook.

He likes milk

He likes hugging he's tiger plushie to sleep.—since when did he sleep with a stuff animal?

'_hey hikaru—since when did you sleep with a stuff animal?'_

'_since I moved in this house'_

'_why?_', I looked at him with my big doe eyes. He grinned

'_He's my substitute for you_.', was his playful reply, _' I can't hug nor touch you so let's make Mr. Tiger plushie Sai plushie #1'_

I laughed, '_ That's ridiculous'_, I told him, 'if were going with a stuff animal, how about buying a dragon plushie. I prefer being substituted by a dragon.'

I looked at Hikaru and he nodded.

'_Well then, Guess Sai plushie #1 got to go'_

'_No don't get rid of it, it is my plushie #1'_

Hikaru chuckled_. 'I'll use him for now, before I get your dragon'_

I laughed and Hikaru joined in the fun, while holding back his laughter, so as not to be mistaken as a wacko by Simon.

We hid back to he's room, We found Touya sitting on the bed, waiting for Hikaru.

Hikaru walk towards the bed and stop infront of Touya.

'What have you decided Dear Prince', he asked him, hikaru's voice now cold and aloof, yet I know that playful tone anywhere.

'Before I accept your agreement, you have to agree 1st to my condition', I saw Touya clench the garment of his Kimono

'What condition?', Hikaru asked him as he head to the desk and dragged the desk chair with him, set it infront of Touya and sat down, then cross his legged. The way he posed himself resembles the emperor , thousand years ago.

'You have to promised me 1st , that you won't break your word and agree to my condition before I tell it to you'

'_Just say yes Hikaru',_ Touya's agreement could be that there would be no sexual harassment on his part, and his dignity be kept intact.

' I'm not an idiot Touya', he's voice got even colder. Hikaru although playful and mischievous, he hates being lied and tricked.

'Just say your terms and I'll consider it to the best of my abilities'

'You won't agree- you refused a while ago when I told you I'll stay here for a week and request to have the rematch with you at the end of it.'

Hikaru pressed his lip into a line while Touya looks like a shivering puppy under his Cold stare.

Hikaru let out an exasperated sighed, showing he's getting tired of this.

'I'll allow only 1 demand. If you've got a loads of list to state, think again. 1 demand- take it or leave it.

I already did agree to have a rematch with you &amp; I know you're thinking of winning against me so no harm done.'

Touya took a while before he replied, when he did, it has taken a lot of his resolved.

' I want to play a game of GO with you, like a pre-game, nothing at stake, everyday, before the end of the week and we have our rematch'. Touya closed his eyes, he didn't look Hikaru in the eye and just held himself, like he would faint if he'll let go of his hold of his resolve.

Hikaru was silent. He didn't laughed or mocked Touya's demands. I actually think it's a good idea, I get to see his abilities, before the actual match.

'_Hikaru'_, I called out to him quietly.

He looked up and met my gaze. When I glanced at Touya, I could see how tense &amp; nervous he was waiting for Hikaru's reply. He was asking for too much. I know he knew it too, but he was risking it. And here I was expecting you to demand, not to sexually harass him any longer.

'Okay', I heard Hikaru replied in a playful tone. Touya looked up, even he was surprise. Did he expect to hear Hikaru refuse and prepared more explanation of his demand. Coming from him. I think he came up with a lot of scenarios in his head, maybe that's why he was so tense.

_Was he thinking to let Hikaru do him in, as long as Hikaru agrees._

'_Well- I did gave him a pretty big impression of me that time',_ Hikaru told me jokingly

'_Poor Touya – The guys shaking like a scared cub, and it's all your fault Hikaru'_

'_I know you're happy you can play a GO match with Touya'_

I pouted_. Of course I'm happy. why wouldn't I be?. It's the best I could have asked for. And Touya's eyes tell me he'll be a challenge._

'You're fine with that?', Touya asked him, disbelief evident in his tone.

Hikaru smiled, his mischievous smile. 'I'm fine with that or shouldn't I be?', he teased him.

Touya shake his head. ' No. I couldn't have it any better'. He quickly replied.

'Then it's settled then. Why don't we seal our deal'

'Then let's seal it by making a Contract and Stamping our thumbs to it', Touya exclaimed happily, he was smiling.

_Sai- you should probably look a way_

_HUH- ehhhh_

'There's no need-', Hikaru leaned and pushed Touya down the bed. Touya gasped unable to pushed him back.

'_Hikaru ', _ I called out his name as I covered my eyes.

* * *

**~Touya's POV~**

This cruel man. I should have known not to let my guard down. I was overwhelmingly relieved that Shindo agreed without asking for anything, that I allowed himself to feel relieved and forgot the danger I was in.

I momentarily forgot how terrifying &amp; merciless he is. I closed my eyes shut as the sensation of Shindo's lips sucking me, I pressed my lips in a line, but Shindo's tongue pushed them open, he's tongue entered ravishing every corner of my mouth. When Hikaru parted our lips, I was left panting for air.

HIkaru lick his lips and smiled that smile of his that sent shiver down my soul. The next thing I know he has swiftly undid the sash on my waist, revealing my naked body under him. He's green eyes grew darker. I felt my eyes water as tears starts to fall from it, down my temple to my ears, wetting the sheets.

'Now that both parties are in agreement. I shall hand down the contract to you. I promised I'll be gentle with you, Akira', His tone was disturbingly soft, but there was no softness reflected in his eyes, only a chill and brooding possession that promised pain.

I struggled using all my strength under him, as I tried to push him away from my chest. It only made him laughed as he pressed his body against me. I could feel his leg parting my thigh, I can only gasped in fear.

'Please—No'

He's left hand pulled my hands over my head, while his right hand traced the lines of my face. I shivered as he traced down my neck &amp; circled it as though restraining me. From there, his touch travelled down across the collarbone, I bit my lips, as it passed over the swell of muscles on his upper chest, then homed in one of my nipples.

I hissed and glared with full loathing as Shindo rolled &amp; pinched the nub to the edge of pain.

'Stop-What are you doing? Stop', I screamed and struggled trying to get him off me, but Shindo's hold just got tighter. It only made me fear for the pain that comes after. I remember how he bit and gnawed on my neck,my chest and how painful it was to the point of passing out, yet I struggled trying not to give him the satisfaction of it.

Shindo ignored my protest and bent down &amp; begun to suckle on the now reddened nub, lashing it with his tongue, then nipping it. I tried to squirm to draw back from the tingling pulses that went straight to my groin, but there was nowhere to go.

'STOP-SHINDO STOP iT', I screamed, hot tears dripping more, blurring my vision. I squirmed but Shindo continued on until the abused nipple began to pulse with stinging heat, Shindo's teeth half gnawing upon it. I pulled helplessly at my bonds, then gasped as Shindo released his prize to the warm, moist air before transferring his attention to the other nipple.

The air felt harsh as it brush upon my reddened flesh, as Shindo treated my other nipple to the same intense abuse. I gritted my teeth as the suckling intensified. He was enjoying torturing me like this. The slow way he was taking me, was driving me over the edge. I just prayed for my consciousness to be taken so I can no longer feel this overwhelming sensation. It was too great a price to pay for making Shindo to agree to the contract. If this was how I would suffer this entire week, while Shindo agree to show me his Go, before the official match. It was terrifying, I felt my heart about to explode.

I gasped when I was abruptly freed. My nipples throbbed in time to my heartbeat. Then he planted a kiss on each of them, soft gentle kisses. He looked up and licked my tears, planting kisses to my eyes, nose, forehead, &amp; prolonging on my lips.

'There's no need to be scared', He whispered softly making me flushed. 'I'm not going to hurt you.'

He kissed my lips again , kissed down my neck, collar &amp; chest. The way he did it was so gentle it made shudder from the sensation he's making me feel.

'Shin-do', I heard my voice hoarse, as I called his name in broken words. I tensed when I felt Shindo's lips seared down my stomach, I inhaled deeply when I felt his tongue rasped over my hips, it angle inward, and I faintly heard Shindo hum as his tongue neared my throbbing length. Wait- what 's wrong with my member? Why is it like that? My length was erect, I felt the veins on my length throb as I felt Shindo's lips stop just before it could reach it. It was like last time too. How it pulsated begging for release but because it was tied, all I could do was endure it. Will he do it again?

Shindo looked up and his eyes met mine. He's green eyes was darker than before, yet his lips was curled upward, it was playful and teasing, no longer vicious &amp; terrifying like before.

'I'm not going to hurt you, AKira', he told me softly. I looked into he's eyes and I knew he was telling the truth.

He bent down once again as I inhaled expecting worse, but Shindo simply ignored my length and pressed his lips to my thigh.

'NO more-I can't -please do not-ughhh', Shindo let go of my arms and use his arms to lift my legs, he never stopped licking and pressing kisses on them as he traced it to my feet, when he was satisfied, he did it again to my other leg.

I could roll and kick his head with my leg, but the intense sensation, left me weak as my freed hands could only grasp the sheet above me

When he was satisfied, he leaned back and locked my lips once again with his,

'Do you trust me? ', he whispered, then he kissed and lick my arm, sucking my fingers and doing it again to the other. I couldn't remember how long he did that, just repeated the process over and over again. Driving me over the edge. I could feel my length throbbing for release. Just a little longer. When I felt Shindo's warm left me. I opened my eyes and screamed as I saw my length disappearing to Shindo's mouth.

I unconsciously threw back my head as heat and moisture engulfed my length. The sensation was unbearable. Shindo's arm went to my hips, holding it firmly, when I jerked back from the far to intimate contact, and he swept his tongue around my length. My shaft hardened and expanded more. For the 1st time in my life, I was being taken by another man and yet I'm responding to his every touched, It was so embarrassing I want to die.

' No—please-Shindo-I ca- ahhh!', when a sharp cry left my lips.

I cried when I felt Shindo's tongue pressed upon the underside of my length, laving it from root to head before dipping the tip of his tongue delicately into my tender slit, playing at first, delving as deeply as it could, forcing that small area to open more fully. I haven't touch myself even once and yet just his tongue laving my very length made me scream.

'No -don't-that's- _embarrassing- _not—aahhhh! ', a sharp keening cry left my lips, as Shindo began to suck my length. My shaft hardened and throbbed as I groaned from the pain, when he remove he's mouth I thought it was over, but he caught me by surprise when he lick and suck on my balls.

I could no longer think. I was reduced to panting, heaving breaths, as my body shuddered with sensation.

_Gods- No…Please No-I could not feel like this…It should not feel like this-I shouldn't respond like this._

Shindo's tongue retreated, and then probe inside the head, circling the sensitive skin there making me scream. My hips jerked abortively as I heard a hoarse, garbled scream tore out of my throat. It was like I surrendered something, some part of me flowed from my length into Shindo's mouth, as he accepted all of it, drank it, stole it.

When I came to I was panting for breath. Did I lose consciousness? I saw Shindo, licked his mouth and grinned to my direction.

'That was one orgasm you have their Touya. You finally stamped your part of the contract.' He leaned down and kissed my forehead. ' Now it's my turn to stamp and seal the deal, once and for all'. He told me his voice almost a whisper.

He turned me on my stomach, I was too tired to resist. I felt Kisses feather over my shoulders as he kissed and lick my shoulders, sucking it once in a while, over my back, tracing down my spine. I bit the sheets to stifle the moan about to come out from me.

I felt my legs being spread, I quickly got up but Shindo pushed me back gently. I felt hot tears coming out from my eyes again.

'I won't hurt you. I promise', he whispered to my ears, with that soft coaxing voice he makes, telling me to trust.

He licked my tears, kissed my eyes, my lips, my cheeks, sucked on my ear, whispering promises in my ear until my tension's gone.

When he was sure all my tension's gone, he continued covering my back with kisses. He made sure to cover every inch as he got lower and lower. I inhaled deeply when I felt him close to my butt. That place never been touch since I was born until he drove his hand inside it, will he do it again this time?

I felt hot tears coming out from my eyes once again.

'Shindo', I called his name almost to a whisper.

'Trust me', was all he said

Then suck on the skin of my butt, my scream muffled by the sheets, then he did the same to my other butt. I shook my head and squirmed under him

I yelp as I felt him kissed my bud and lick his tongue to it. A slight pain, a reminder of what it had experience tingle yet the sensation of his tongue, made me forget the pain. He licked and sucked over and over until I heard a moan coming from my throat or mouth. I buried my face to the sheets, my skin felt hot as what he's doing made me let out those embarrassing sounds.

I didn't want to admit it, but the sensation was -making me feel good. I couldn't help but moan.

Then his tongue slowly entered my bud, my body shook and I clench and unclench my fist helplessly as he slipped inside. In and out, his tongue tasted every inch of my entrance and my muscles tighten, my insides seared with pain, even though he was only taking me on my entrance.

'It hurts- Shindo-It hurts-IT HURTS…', I screamed &amp; cried as I called his name, begging him to stop. As if he understood, he slipped out his tongue and kissed my bud one last time.

I felt hands wiping my tears and kissing my tear stricken face.

' Then what do you want me to do Akira?', a soft, gentle voice asked me close to my ears.

'Don't touch me there…It hurts- It hurts', I heard my self answer in a painful tone. I just want him to stop, I could feel my muscles inside convulsing, feel my wounds opening and a wetness that came with the pain, flowed out from my bud.

'What do you-oh Bloody hell', I felt his weight lift off me, the sound of drawers getting opened near the bed

'Shindo-', I cried. There was something wrong. The pain was getting worse, that hot fluid seeping from my bud was making it worse, 'Shindo!' I cried loudly.

I felt strong hands hold my shoulders down, try to stop me from moving, then something was being pushed inside my bud.

'NO—SHINDO', I screamed as I wriggled free from his grasped but the moment I did. A pain so immense struck me from behind.

'I'm trying to put a medicine to stop the bleeding. Endure it a bit'

I heard a blood curling scream. I slumped back on the bed, I felt my arms freed as the restrains quickly remove. I was breathing heavily. I felt the pain quickly creaping all over my body.

Thick cloth covered me from behind and strong arms quickly lifted me and I leaned at the warmth beside me

'Akira-Hey Akira- don't lose consciousness yet', Shindo's voice was frantic. Then warm lips crashed on mine and quickly parted my mouth, I felt his tongue slipped inside &amp; something else, his tongue coaxing me to swallow, I complied weakly. I could feel my body being lifted, soft voice reassuring me.

I felt the soft bed against my back, strong arms around me, and fervent kisses trying to comfort me. It was so painful I cried, i could feel my breath heaving from the pain, my heart pounding from my chest. Then my eyes feel even more heavier, tempting me to give in to that darkness, but those fervent kisses and soft voice telling me to not fall asleep, made me cling to that consciousness and when the pain subsided, I weakly ask - if I could sleep now. I felt soft lips kiss mine and told me -I can - and so I did.

* * *

**~Shindo POV~**

'_Hikaru- that was so scary'_

I heard Sai's voice crying as he witness what has happened. He has his eyes covered, when Touya's scream made him look, he saw the part where Touya's backside was bleeding again and Touya's pale face, screaming with pain.

I slumped on the bed exhausted. I was only planning of just using my tongue to penetrate his bud. i placed a medicine in there yesterday and this morning. It was my fault I didn't put it in after lunch- the effects must have wear off by then. I was planning to place the medicine after sealing the contract, we were just out of time.

I got up, pick up the bloodied sheets, throw them in the ramper and covered Touya with new clean sheets and head to the bathroom to get a cold shower. Guess I'll seal that contract by myself.

I changed to some new clothes and got out of the bathroom, when I check my phone – 4'oclock- close enough to have me start cooking again.

I decided to prepare dinner, while Touya is unconscious, I have to put a pill again after 2 hours, and its better if he's asleep. I said I never regretted what I did at the rooftop and never will, but when I saw Touya wretched in pain as he suffered the pain I inflicted made me think twice of my actions.

I could do it again, but this time I'll have a proper amount of lubrication. My saliva isn't enough for that task.

As soon as I open the door, loud music was blasting downstairs. I could only laughed to myself.

'_waaah-its so loud'__, _I saw Sai covered his ears while I did too.

'_I bet Simon turn the music so loudly, he won't even hear Touya's screaming'_

I closed the door behind and quickly run downstairs while I covered my ears.

'**Simon**', I called while I search for him. I found him in the Kitchen, reading a magazine, with a headphones over his head.

I cursed and dashed to the living room, shutting the blasted stereo off.

Me and Sai dropped down on the floor, relieved.

'_Glad that was over, I could feel my ears get blasted from that sound'_

I scoffed

'_that should be my line'__ , _

I got up and head back to the kitchen. I tapped the Magazine he was holding, when he looked up. He folded the magazine and remove his headphone

'You know- if it bothered you, you could have gone for a drive', I told him

'The neighbours could hear you, you know', he replied as he placed the Magazine on the Island, opened the fridge, took out a bottle of milk, he opened the lid before handing it to me.

'No they won't.' I reasoned, I took the bottle from his hand and gulped down the contents, ' We didn't even get to do it'

I paused. Simon raised an eyebrow.

'Right', was his only reply.

'All I did was licked and kissed him, ' I hand the bottle back to him, 'and suck his member, he was already screaming just from it', Simon handed me another opened bottle, 'The neighbours would be thrilled if I ever get to shove my piece into him- they're going to have the best Front row musical experience'

Simon just shook his head as if resigning, gathered the 2 empty bottles, and head to drop them in the trash.

'i ordered take outs for the 2 of us', he paused by the door, 'I know you preferred to cook for him'

'I wonder what will I do if you ever die on me?'

'Hire a new Driver', he replied as he head to the back door.

'Never hire a Driver again', I smiled when he turned around. He nodded and left.

'_Hikaru- what are you gonna cook for Touya?'_

'_A chicken porridge'_

'_wha—Oh- I see'_

'_What did Simon ordered?'_

I checked the take out box wrapped in plastic. There were 2 bentos.

One of the bentos has fried tofu and shrimp, while the other one was a Tonkatsu, filled with more meat than rice.

Guess this one's mine, I gestured to the Tonkatsu.

'_The bentos in this time clearly has changed as well. Before they used to pack each meal to a different container, which was a lot to carry, but now they just pack it in 1 box with everything in it'_

'_Another Historical phenomenon'__, I clapped my hands as I pretend to shower him with confetti_

Sai only giggled watching my theatrics.

_I should start making that porridge._

I set my phone to alarm after 2 hours- 18:00 o'clock time. Then I started preparing for the Chicken porridge.

Sai was hovering beside me as he watch how I make porridge.

When I'm done. I left it on the stove. I may reheat it again when Touya's awake.

He was still sleeping when I came back. When I check for fever, Luckily there was none. I took the tray and brought it back with me to the Kitchen.

Simon was already there, he's in the middle of setting the bento on the table when I came back.

I place the tray on the sink and sat down with Simon for Dinner.

'Bon appetit', I announced before eating

'Itadaikemasu', Simon announced before eating he's food.

'_Bon appetite- what does it mean HIkaru?'_

'_It means Good appetite, kinda the same as Itadaikemasu'_

'_I see- then how about saying it in other languages next time'_

'_Sure'_

'_Waahh- I can't wait to hear it'_

'_Hahahahah- I'll make sure you get to hear every languages before meal'_

'_Do it- do it '_

'_Then how about saying 'please take care of me' before playing GO, another way Sai'_

'_Ehhhh-I don't know what else to say aside from that'_

'_Then you should start thinking about it from now on, including how you can beat Touya._

_After all if you lose, then you can't play against Touya anymore'_

'_hmm- I know- I should really prepare for it—but I think that's impossible since you're too busy taking care of other stuff than making me play GO'_

I paused, the spoon mid way to my mouth.

'_I see'__, _I could feel a sweat drop to the side of my face, wipe it then continued eating.

By the time I was done eating and washing the dishes. I head to the Study and took out the Martial Arts book I found this morning.

I brought it with me as I went back to my room. I frowned when I saw that Touya hasn't waken up yet.

He was soundly asleep. I guess doing that was too much after yesterday's event. He's a virgin after all.

I took out the a pill and slowly rolled him to his side and insert it in his bud. The heat should melt the pill and stop the wound to bleed.

I turned to my desk and started retyping the Contract. When it was nice and printed. I took a stamp, pressed Touya's thumb and mine at the end and Sealed it in Wax. I check it once again and when I'm perfectly satisfied.

I head to back to bed and sat down beside Touya, leaning my back on the way.

_I can't believe it. The wall is warm. What an awesome house!_

_I thought you've seen the prints inside the house?_

_I did, but its different once you get to experience it. I should improve the house once we're done with your match with Touya._

_What improvement?_

I opened the book and scanned to where I was last, when I found it. I looked up and smiled at Sai.

_Soundproof_

_HIKARU-_

I chuckled listening to Sai's endless scolding. But I was still listening.

It didn't feel like hours after that. I was too focused in studying the book that I didn't notice Touya steered, beside me until I heard a voice groaning in pain.

When I turned to look, I saw Touya lying on the side, based from his position, he was trying to roll over, when he felt the pain to his backside when he moved. How long does it took to heal a rough sexual intercourse on a man? 2 days? 3? If he stays like that for a week its impossible for him even just to stay still, while playing GO, he wouldn't be able to concentrate.

'_HIkaru- do something', I heard Sai's panic cry beside me._

I frowned. '_You and Touya are the most infuriating people I know'_

'_ehhhh—why me? I didn't do anything wrong?'_

'_Annoying me is one of your crime'_

'_You're serious- but what do we do, If Touya can't play GO then the deals over!', he cried out loud._

' I preferred if you lie back again and stop forcing yourself to move', I told Touya

He quickly turned and glared at me. I shrugged.

I got up and head downstairs. I heated the porridge and carried them upstairs. I placed them beside Touya.

I saw he's throat move as he swallowed he's saliva while eyeing the porridge.

'I made Chicken porridge and got you warm milk- you should be fine when you're done eating them- they pack a lot of energy in there', I told him that, making the last comment as a joke.

'Its your fault why I'm suffering like this. It's no fair you get to prance around unaffected while I lie here in pain'

'That's true- But I'm- a Shindo and we prefer to be on top', I took a peek to his cheeks and he pushed as quick as that kiss.

'Bastard'

I shrugged.

I went to the desk, took out the seal parchment and handed it over to Touya.

'The Contracts done and sealed, You can check it and see if I missed anything', I reminded him.

Touya opened the parchment and read its Contents.

'It's written:

I, Shindo HIkaru, with pure of soul, pure of heart, and pure of thoughts- I wish I could add pure of body- that I shall take Mr. Touya Akira under my roof for a period of 1 week, feed, bath and fully cared of, with no room for discomfort, nonetheless, entertained to his hearts content.

I shall allow a Prematch GO Game, 3 times a day none further, before the Official Match at the end of the week.

Hence, Mr. Touya Akira cannot disturb me while I prepare for my training in the Silver Martial Arts Competition, that will be held in Hokkaido, the day after the agreed GO match. Thus, I shall be allowed to perform my training at the same time, while I have a match with within the agreed week.

'That's ridiculous! You are-'

I am simply human and I too have my responsibilities and ask Mr. Touya Akira, with the kindness of his soul, to understand my predicament.

Here I include, Mr. Touya Akira, is assigned the task to keep the Study, alive, dusted, and away from Molds, in the period that he's in the house or he won't get to eat.

I also request you to abide to the 100 and 1 house rules in this house, pray you don't break them or the following punishment shall ensue.

I'll chop your head off

I'll chop your hand off

I'll ravish your body

Both parties are free to choose the choices offered, pray you abide the rules and it shall be avoided.

The Contract Agreed by both parties involved shall be followed and observe, no matter what happens.

If Mr. Touya Akira party wins, he shall be no longer disturb Mr. Shindo Hikaru , hence; If Mr. Shindo Hikaru party wins, Mr. Touya Akira shall become Mr. Shindo Hikaru's prize.'

'Stamped, Sealed and Done'

'You should have done this in the 1st place than-', Touya blushed as he recalled what happened a while back, ' than doing those embarrassing things to me'. He shouted angrily.

He has a tight grip on the Contract that I was afraid I have to redo it again, if he ripped it to shreds.

'_that's why I told you not to do it- stupid Hikaru'_, Sai scolded me, as he covered his head and wollow in sadness.

_What should I do to fix this situation._

'That's because I like you Touya Akira'- _telling him how he intrigue me and I just wanted to do that to him, is all the wrong reasons, and why I should just say something convincing_

'_ehhhhhh-wahhh-ehhhhh-WHAT',_ I heard Sai exclaimed in the background

_Oh this is gonna be funny_

Touya froze into place making the situation so funny, but I tried to hold my laughter in or this situation will just get worse.

I leaned in and whispered to his ears.

' I like you Akira'

Touya suddenly stood up, but the sudden movement made him cringe , he's legs gave in &amp; was about to collapse. I jump up and caught him before that and hold his waist firmly. When touya realize the position were at, he quickly pushed me, but the strong force propelled him towards the steaming porridge on the bed.

_Do you have any idea how long that took me to cook and cleaning the sheets is another hour of wasted time. Give me a break!_

'Akira-' I called his name and grabbed him before he fell on the porridge, I propelled our body , so I could cushion him before we hit the floor.

The wind got knock out through me and I groaned as I inhaled more air. I checked on Akira and I managed to cushion the fall, before we hit the ground. He was fine, groaning but fine. I'm the one who's absolutely peachy.

'You okay Touya?' I asked him as I coughed out some pain.

He slowly lifted himself up, cringing, and I got up, picked him up and deposited him back to bed.

'Enough'I raised my voice and scolded him angrily.

'Do you have any idea how hot that porridge is right now. I just preheated it &amp; its probably be 10 degrees heat right now. I was trying to let it cool off before I would allow you to eat it. If you fell down on it just now, you could get scald. You idiot'

'_was it really that hot Hikaru?'_

'_No- I lied'_

'_ehhhh'_

I've been hearing Sai calling me an idiot a few times, I should strike up and call someone an idiot for a change.

'when you told me you like me? Is that true?'

I reached up my right hand to touch his face, that made him cringe and back away, So I pretended to fixed his Kimono instead.

' when the porridge gets cool enough to eat, finish it up', I stood up, picked the book I was reading and head to the door. I paused and turned around and met his eyes, ' I won't apologize for what I did. Never. The contracts still stands, just inform me when you feel like having a match with me. Just so you know, I won't let you win even if I like you'. I winked playfully at him, which made his cheeks flushed. Is it the fever again or him being angry at me. I left the room after that, closing it slowly behind me.

I went inside the room to the left, took out a pillow and white blanket. I carried them as I head to the Study.

Rule #25- Don't sleep in the Study

I'm always a rule breaker- and let's just say I'm planning to break a lot more when I feel like it. And my mood now just feels like it.


End file.
